Harry Potter and The Staff Of Power
by Congerking
Summary: Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is at power again, the mysterious Order Of The Phoenix appears, and there is one legend that should never have been forgotten. R/H and H/G Eventually. Who knows, maybe more???
1. The Dursleys

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue for for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 1: The Dursleys

Harry awoke and found himself face down in the dirt.  He looked over to find another person lying in the dirt.  Once he saw who it was, it scared him.  He knew all to well what this was.  Cedric got up and go to his feet.

"Did anyone tell _you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked._

Harry only knew where this was going.  He got up from the ground to find familiar surroundings.  Harry was in the graveyard in which he and Cedric were transported to by the cup that the fake Moody had made into a portkey.  Harry got to his feet and stop over to look at Cedric.  He tried with all his might to move Cedric.  But nothing he did had any effect.  Nothing he did ever had any effect.

"Cedric, we have to leave! We have to leave NOW!"  he cried.  But it was no use, Cedric couldn't hear him.

"Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"NO!  We have to get back out.  All you have to do is grab the cup! Go grab it! It will get you out of here! Damnit, GO AND GRAB IT!"

Then Harry felt what he had felt in every dream he had had since that night.  A small figure walked toward them.  It was Wormtail walking over to where Cedric and Harry were.  They both heard a voice from farther away.

_"Kill the spare."_ Was what the voice said.

"NOOOOOO! Cedric you have to get out of here, Voldemort is going to kill you.  Damnit, why don't you listen." cried Harry, but it was no use.  

_"Avada Kedavra."_ He saw a bright green light and he heard Cedric's lifeless body fall to the ground.  It was only when Harry had looked into Cedric's dead eyes that he awoke from his dream hearing yelling.  

As Harry awoke, he saw a staring Uncle Vernon in his doorway.

"Damnit boy, don't you ever shut up.  You have been keeping us all up with that racket.  I know exactly what to do with you."

Uncle Vernon ran, as fast as he could, into Dudley's spare bedroom.

"Careful Uncle Vernon, you wouldn't want to strain yourself." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why you little ungrateful little monster." Said Uncle Vernon.

"Get over here boy."

"No, I don't want to go anywhere."

"Well that's too bad, because you are going to go somewhere."

Harry put up a fight, but was no match for Uncle Vernon without his wand.  Uncle Vernon dragged him down the stairs and threw him in his cupboard.  Harry didn't realize it until he got back into the cupboard, but Uncle Vernon must have punched Harry when he didn't abide by his will.  

Harry felt those feelings of anger and hatred that he has always felt for the Dursleys.  But this was different, he had never wished anything bad to happen to them before this, but that is all he could feel.  He wanted them to pay for everything that they had done to him.  Never told him how his parent died or even that he was a wizard.  He had to find out from a complete stranger that he trusted more than the only family he had ever known. 

_"How could they do that to me?" _Harry muttered in his head.

_"I hate them, I HATE THEM!." _Harry was surprised that he actually said these words out load.  

Once he said those words, his scar started to burn.  He knew that the only way his scar would burn if Voldemort was nearby.  He couldn't be near by, Professor Dumbledore had said that he was safer here than even at Hogwarts.  _His real home.  Could Voldemort have found his when he was at the Dursleys?  If not, then why did his scar hurt?  Before he could even think why, he was not in his cupboard anymore._

He was standing in a dark room with no doors and no windows.  The room was pitch black except for the fire that was stirring in the fireplace on the east wall of the room.  There was only one chair facing the fire.  Harry remember back one year ago when he had almost the same experience.  

Without even thinking, he knew who was behind that chair.  As he suspected he heard a voice that made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  

"Wormtail, come now."  Said the voice.

"Y-Yes m-master. I am c-coming."  Wormtail replied.

It was the only person it could only be that got up from the chair.  The living, breathing Voldemort.

"I have a gift to give Mr. Potter, I know you are watching."  Said Voldemort.

At the sound of what Voldemort said Harry fell over where he was standing.  How could be possible know he was watching.  Just how did he know?

All Voldemort did was point his wand to his forehead where Harry's scar was and laughed.  Harry wondered what was so funny, but then again, a lot could be funny to a sadistic maniac.  As soon as Harry looked down at his hands, he was back in his cupboard.  It was pitch black in his cupboard, but it wasn't the darkness that scared him.

As he opened his eyes, blood fell into them.  He reached up to his forehead to find where the blood had originated.  His right hand scanned his forehead to find that the blood was coming from his scar.  Harry took off his shirt and put it to his scar until it had stopped bleeding.  Why had his scar bled?  It had never done that before.  Usually when Voldemort was around, his scar would just hurt and sting.  This time it had done a lot more than that.  Blood was poring from the wound.  Harry took off his shirt and put it to his forehead.  It took a good fifteen minutes to stop the blood from dripping from his scar.  

After his scar stopped bleeding, Harry didn't want to go to sleep due to the fact that he would probably have a new nightmare added to the ones that he already had.  Ever since Harry was back from Hogwarts for the summer, he never got one night's rest.  Every time he would fall asleep, the same dream would haunt him, Cedric Diggory's death.  It was his fault.  Cedric was dead because Harry led him straight to Voldemort.  

His thoughts wandered.  He first thought about Cedric and how he was an innocent person who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.  Why did they have to kill him?  Why couldn't Voldemort just make him touch the cup again and go back to Hogwarts?  _"Why kill him you sick bastard."  Harry knew that he was just bringing up something that he should not bring up.  What was the past was the past.  No matter how hard he would try to change the past, there was nothing he could do.  _

_"But there is something I could do.  If I could get a time tuner, I could go back to stop Cedric from his fate."  _

Harry and Hermione had gone back to save Harry's Godfather from the demeanor's during his third year.  Why couldn't he do the same to Cedric?  He could save him.  He REALLY could.  

Harry imagined what Hermione would say if he told her the idea.

_"Absolutely not.__  How could you even think of something like that?  You can not just go into the past and undo something just because you didn't like the way it ended."_

The thought of this made a grin show on Harry's face.  She would be right of course, as usual.  There was nothing that Harry could do.  He was gone and he had to accept this and move on with his life.  

His thoughts then remember how Cho Chang was crying at the closing feast on his fourth year.  She had gone to the Yule Ball with Cedric.  He fancied her very much.  She wasn't only a girl to him. She was beautiful, smart, and even the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quiddich team.  Had see really liked Cedric that much?  Having a fellow classmate die is something, but did she feel something else for him.  Did she feel for Cedric the same that he felt for her?  If she did, then Harry would have done more damage to Cho then he would ever think possible.  

All thoughts turned back to Voldemort.  He had caused all this pain.  He killed Cedric, his parents, and countless other people.  He was even the cause of Harry's Godfather Sirius Black to stand twelve in Azkaban, the wizard prison guarded by those horrible dementors.  He only thought for a couple of hours that he was going to live the rest of his life with his Godfather, but that turned out to be not true.  Nothing in his life was going the way it was supposed to.  This was all because of Voldemort.

Then Harry quickly remembered the encounter that he had with Voldemort tonight.   Voldemort had known that Harry was listening to him in the vision.  But how did he know?  The vision started when Harry's scar started to hurt.  Could that mean that since Voldemort is in his new body, that he can be linked to Voldemort when ever his scar hurt?  Voldemort would make Harry's scar hurt when he had thought of pure hatred and anger, the same way Harry felt when Uncle Vernon had thrown him in the cupboard.  This thought scared him half to death.  If Voldemort could see Harry when he felt feelings of anger or hatred, then it would do him no good to stay at the Dursleys.  

Professor Dumbledore would know what to do.  Harry would write him a letter.  Luckily Harry was in his cupboard so much that he kept quills and parchment hidden.  He found the lighter he had hidden with the quill and parchment and wrote the letter to Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_You said that I should contact you if my scar hurt again.  Tonight my scar hurt and I had a vision of Voldemort and Wormtail in a dark room. But my scar didn't just burn this time sir.  It bleed for fifteen minutes before I could stop it.  Voldemort was talking to Wormtail when he suddenly made it known that he was talking to me.  He knew I was watching, but how is that possible sir?  How could he possibly know?  I did a bit of thinking before writing this letter and this is what I think about what happened.  My scar hurts whenever Voldemort is near or when he has feelings of anger or hatred.  Well sir, tonight by Uncle punished me for having a nightmare and I was so angry with him.  This is when I had the vision.  Another thought occurred to me sir.  If I could see Voldemort in my vision, could that mean that he could see me in a similar vision?  Please respond quickly sir, I don't know if I could bear waiting._

_                                                                   Harry._

After Harry read it a couple of times it was ready to send.  He whistled softly enough for Hedwig to come to him.  He put the letter threw the grate in the cupboard.

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore Hedwig." Told Harry.

With a hoot of understanding, Hedwig flew back upstairs and out of Harry's window.  With his letter written and not wanting to think about what he had just experienced, Harry put his head down and tried to get some sleep.

A/N:  Please R&R.  This is my first fan fic that I have ever written.  Be gentle with the reviews.  I have most of the story planned out in my head.  It shall be fun writing it.  Thanx.


	2. The Scar

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this.

Thank You for the reviews I got for the first chapter.

**Ent-** I will update very often.  I unfortunately suffer from insomnia, so I do not sleep much.  So I should be able to get it out fairly fast.

**Feh!- **You are right.  I was debating to myself whether or not to name the story that.  I have taken you advice and changed the name of the story.  

I was unable to edit the first chapter's title.  Even though it says Order Of The Phoenix, it is not called that anymore.  Again I apologize for that.  On with chapter 2.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 2:  The Scar

It was now three weeks into his summer vacation from Hogwarts.  As Harry fell asleep the previous night, he wished that he could magically make time fast forward and wake up on September 1.  He thought about this more than he would like.  He would be back with his friends and be at the only home he had ever known, Hogwarts.  

It was hard to sleep in his cupboard.  It was so small and cramped.  He had even wondered how he ever slept in here.  But he is much bigger now and was much smaller then.  Regardless, the cupboard could barely hold a dog, let alone a human being.  It was pitch black in the cupboard except for the grate that was allowing him to have a little air.  He put his face up to the grate to get a little more air to get rid of the headache he had awoken with.  

Harry nearly forgot about what happened the previous night.  As he went to put his hands to his temples, the dry blood scrapped from his forehead onto his shirt.  He made his hands scrap all of the dry blood off his head so that it was just his scar that had a thin layer of blood scabbing on it.  Why had his scar bled?  It had never bled before.  It had only given him the most pain he had ever experienced in his life, but it never bled.  Cursed scar were not supposed to bleed.  Hermione had given him that little piece of knowledge over her letters which she had sent him last week.  He had asked her if there was a way that he could use his scar to find out where Voldemort was hiding.  Hermione had little answers to give him, just that his scar would tell him id Voldemort was near.  Harry already knew that.  That was the one thing in his life that he was certain about.  When his scar burned, Voldemort was near or about to do something horrible.

The sound of jumping on the stairs mixed in with the dust that fell from the ceiling of his cupboard could only mean one thing.  Dudley was awake and bent on making his day a living hell.  Quickly after Dudley had jumped on the stairs, Harry was awaked by the usual.  

Every morning Aunt Petunia would make Harry get up from his sleep and go downstairs to cook breakfast for Uncle Vernon before he went to work.  Since he was downstairs, at least he wouldn't risk falling down the stairs due to being so tired.  Uncle Vernon had gained a lot of weight over Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.  He now almost rivaled Dudley for the title of the heaviest Dursleys.  Harry smiled at the even thought of the two Dursleys men accepting their awards for the fattest father and son in all of Europe.  The winning prize would be a giant twenty pound cheese wheel.  He imagined that he had put a spell on it to make it roll down the street causing Dudley and Uncle Vernon to chase after it. Harry smiled, but before he could finish the thought someone barged into his cupboard.

"What is so funny boy?" a low woman's voice asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Replied Harry.

Aunt Petunia gave him a hatred look.

"Fine then, hurry up and get out here to make us breakfast."

Harry could do nothing but to nod his head and quickly get out of the cupboard to avoid the consequences.  

He got out the pots and pans and raided the fridge to get what he needed to make for breakfast.  The Dursleys were quite used to bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast almost everyday, except for Dudley.  He was still upset that he had to stay on a diet for the entire summer.

"Dudders, I am sorry, but you have to stay on your diet.  Five days a week you have to eat right, but those two days you can eat whatever you would like." Said Aunt Petunia.

Quickly looking excited about the two days a week he could pig out, his mood turn disappointed when Uncle Vernon had given him two oranges to eat.  The thought that five days a week Dudley would eat as much as he made Harry smile for the second time.  He usually never smiled while staying the summer at the Dursleys.  There was nothing to smile about.  They had been horrible and mistreated him his whole life.  Not only that, but they never even told him why until he was eleven.  

Harry quickly finished breakfast and served it to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  As he set the plates of eggs, bacon and toast on the table, Uncle Vernon looked the boy up and down and opened his mouth.

"Look at you boy, you are a mess.  Go into the bathroom and wash yourself off.  Even a worthless animal would at least clean himself off when he was about to eat." 

"But Uncle Vernon, I was going to clean up after I ate, I am really hungry this morning."  Harry said looking like a lost puppy hoping that Uncle Vernon would let him eat.

Uncle Vernon had not bought this act of Harry's and stood up and pointed his finger at the boy.

"Do not talk back to me boy.  Do you really want to spend the rest of your summer in that cupboard?  By the way you are acting; you might very well find yourself in there with no food or water.  Now do as I say and go clean yourself off. NOW!" spat Uncle Vernon.

There was nothing that Harry could do but obey the orders that Uncle Vernon said.  He hated the Dursleys, no wait, hate is not the word.  He despised them.  Even thought they were his only blood family, he would rather not even know them.  

It was at this that he thought back to his godfather.  He has that brief moment back in his third year when he thought he would be leaving these horrible muggles forever and to live with his godfather.  But it did not end up that way.  Nothing in his life ever ended the way he wanted them to.  All he wanted was to live a normal life with his godfather.  Unfortunately his godfather had to run for his life for a crime that he did not commit.  He always had to be watching his back in case someone had seen him.

That reminded Harry, he had not gotten a letter from his godfather in a long time.  He probably just thought that he was so involved with his mission, that he had not had enough time to write to him.

After cleaning himself in the bathroom, Harry returned to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.  When he got to the table, he felt a fire on anger come back to him.

When he got to this plate, all of his food was gone except for one piece of toast and a half of a slice of bacon.  

Harry got up from his chair.  "What happened to my food?"

"Calm down, Dudley wasn't full from his breakfast so since you weren't here, he decided that you weren't hungry either and took your helping." Said Aunt Petunia.

"What!  How could you possibly let him do that?  I told you that I was hungry before I went to clean myself up.  Now what do I have to eat, nothing.  It's not like he couldn't afford to skip a couple of meals."

At the end of Harry's reply, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and sent him flying into the cabinets under the kitchen counter.

Harry got to his feet not full on rage.  Before he could get to this feet, but scar burned almost as much as it did when he was at the graveyard no more than three weeks ago.  The last thing he could remember was looking at the Dursleys give him a strange look as he fell to the ground.

When he woke up he was again not in the kitchen.  He was having another vision.  He was in the same room as before, but this time there was only one man in sight.  The same man that gave Harry his nightmares and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.  Suddenly he turned around scaring Harry and opened his mouth.

"Feeling a little hungry, are we Harry?" said the snake-like voice.  

The next second all Harry could hear was the laughing of Voldemort as the laughs echoed the empty room and made there was around Harry, who couldn't keep his hands off his ears.  

Then Harry woke up back on the kitchen floor with someone hitting him and yelling for his to stop screaming.

"Wake up boy, stop your screaming." Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"I was screaming?"

"Yes boy.  You were screaming and gripping the scar on your forehead."

"Maybe he was soooo hungry that he thought he could scare us into giving him some." Said Dudley.

"Shut up Dudley, I'm going to…"

Before Harry could get out the words, Uncle Vernon pulled him up.

"I will not have you talking to my son like that."

"Why? Even if he deserved it?" replied Harry.

"Why..you..little….monster…" was all Uncle Vernon could get out.  

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair as he was dragging him to his cupboard under the stairs.  Harry was screaming at him to let him go.  His attempts to pull his Uncle's hands off this hair failed.  

"No, please.  Not in there." Pleaded Harry. 

But this didn't do any good as Uncle Vernon had thrown him in his cupboard and locked it.  

Frantic to find something that would persuade his uncle from leaving him in the cupboard.  Harry spat out the first thought that came to his mind.

"Wait……I will tell my godfather about this…he would not like to see me get upset while I was staying here.  You would not like to see what he will do to you if he thinks that I am being mistreated."

Uncle Vernon stopped in his tracks.  He turned back toward the cupboard and bent down to put his face near the grate in the door.

"I got him."  Whispered Harry.

Harry was sitting and waiting for Uncle Vernon to open the door to the cupboard for him to get out.  But that did not happen.

"Listen here boy.  I know that you need to send your bloody owl out to get a message to this godfather of yours.  I also know that this owl is not here.  So there is no way for you to let anyone know that you are in this cupboard.  You will stay in there for a while or when you are ready to act like a _normal person.  Before that, you should get comfortable in there."_

As soon as Uncle Vernon left Harry's cupboard to head back to the kitchen, Harry's mouth dropped.  He was right. No one would ever know that Harry was under his cupboard.  Hedwig was off sending a letter to Professor Dumbledore.  He could not send her out to Sirius until she got back.  He wasn't entirely sure that Sirius would even come to get him out.  He had just used it as a threat to make the Dursleys treat him a little better.  

Harry then got used to the idea that he would probably be in his cupboard for a while.  He took out his parchment and quill and started writing another letter.  

_Dear Sirius,_

_Life here at the Dursleys is horrible as usual.  They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs again.  I haven't heard from you and I'm wondering if you are okay.  I thought maybe you were busy and didn't have enough time to write, but I am going to write anyway.  I hope you get this, because I can't stand more time here without anyone to write to.  Hope you are well._

_                                                                   Harry_

Writing that letter made Harry feel a little better than he was feeling. After around two hours, it seemed that Harry was not going to be let out of his cupboard.  He was once again feeling depressed about the situation here at the Dursleys.  He wouldn't let himself get like this.  He couldn't, he just couldn't.  It was only three months to wait until he is going to be at Hogwarts.  He would not succumb to the depression caused by Voldemort.  If he did, Voldemort would already have won.  He had to suck up all his pain and just live threw the next three months.  After all it is only three months……

                                                To Be Continued…

A/N:  I know that these first couple of chapters are short, but they will build up to something.


	3. The Visitor

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Harry awoke what he thought was the next morning.  His cupboard was so small, that he could not tell if it was night or day.  The only light that he was able to see outside of the cupboard was the light that sneaked its way threw the grate.  

As he awoke some more, he remembered what happened the night before.  He has not been more alone or scared in his entire life.  How had Voldemort known that Harry was hungry when he had his vision?  There was just no explanation for it.  Maybe Voldemort was just guessing that Harry was a wizard who was being mistreated by muggles as he grew up.  After all, Voldemort was treated the same way by his father.  Harry knew that Voldemort would probably know that his only living relatives were muggles, since Voldemort orphaned Harry when he was only one year old.  But how had Voldemort known when to speak to Harry and to how he was feeling.** It felt like an eternity, when Harry finally realized the answer.**

His scared linked him to Voldemort.  Now that Voldemort is in physical form, Voldemort has more power, thus more power to try to find Harry.  Harry could sense Voldemort's feeling and thus it worked the other way around.  Voldemort could sense Harry's feelings.  When he got upset or angry, Voldemort knew and took advantage of it.  If Voldemort picked the right time to look at Harry while he was having extreme emotions, he could get a sight of where he was and come after him.

In some strange way, Harry was glad that the Dursleys had left him alone.  This left him time to think about what was going on and how to stop it.  Before he could get another thought up, Harry heard someone coming toward him.

Uncle Vernon had come to the cupboard to give Harry his breakfast, bread and a cup of water.  Before Uncle Vernon had time to get away, Harry spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, you have to let me out.  You are in danger.  I don't want him to find you.  YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!" yelled Harry.

"Stop that boy. I will not be taking my orders from you.  Who could possibly find you here?  Nobody knows that you are here and nobody will ever find you here." Answered Uncle Vernon.

At that, Uncle Vernon left Harry as quickly as he always had.  Harry had not convinced him to let him out of his cupboard.  They were all in danger because of him.  When was anyone _NOT in danger because of him?  It isn't right, it isn't fair.  Voldemort wants to kill Harry, but why does he have to try to attack the people that know him.  _

What felt like a week had passed with Harry in his cupboard.  The last time Uncle Vernon had come to give Harry his food, he was not there long enough for Harry to try to stop him and try to persuade him to let him out of his cupboard.  This time Harry would not let him get away without him saying something.  Something was better than nothing, and he had to get out of this blasted cupboard.

Uncle Vernon came and gave Harry his food and water.  Harry rushed the door of the cupboard and pleated with Uncle Vernon to listen to him.

"Please Uncle Vernon; give me one minute to explain." 

"Fine boy, talk."

Harry would have to think of something fast to tell to Uncle Vernon.

"What happened to me in the kitchen was not my fault.  The wizard that killed my parents left me a scar on my forehead.  I am linked to him with it and whenever he does something evil, I will what he does.  That is why I dropped to the floor and clutched my scar.  It was him doing something horrible to someone in the world and I can't let that happen again.  You have to let me out of here so I can find a way to stop him.  Who knows, you might be next on his list and if I were in this cupboard, I couldn't protect you."

Uncle Vernon was not white in the face as he heard what Harry had said.

"_BOY! Protection from you…we don't need protect…."_

Apparent that Uncle Vernon had finally realized what Harry was saying, he unlocked the cupboard which was Harry's room for the last couple of days and let him out.  

"Listen here boy.  This was the last straw.  I am not going to tolerate anymore of your funny business."

"Fine, I will just stay in my room and not bother you."

"Fine, that will do you some good as much us."

As both finished saying there words, Harry went up his room and Uncle Vernon went back to the kitchen.  As he opened the door to the room, he was surprised to see what was inside.

It was Hedwig, but she was not alone.  Not by a long shot.  Hedwig was with so many owls, that it was hard for Harry to count them.  First, Harry went to his own snowy owl as she held out her leg for Harry to take the letter attached to it.

_Dear Harry,_

_          What you have told me is most unsettling.  Your theory has interested me and I do not want to say more until we are face to face.  I shall call for you in two days time._

_                                                          Professor Dumbledore_

When Harry looked at the date of this letter, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.  The note was dated three days ago.  But where was Professor Dumbledore.  He did not come when he said he would.  What could have kept the man from coming and getting Harry?  Could something have happened to him?  If so, what could have happened to stop Dumbledore form seeing Harry?  He obliviously knew the way to the Dursleys.  

Harry took Dumbledore's letter and took it with him as he went to his bed.  When Harry sat down on his bed, Hedwig once again flew over to him and perched on his knee.  Harry stroked her affectionately when he felt a pain in his leg.  He looked down to see Hedwig pecking at his leg.

"HEY! STOP THAT! Why did you do that?" 

Harry then looked at Hedwig's other leg to see another note.

"Oh.  Sorry Hedwig, I did not see the other note there."

But the damage was done.  Hedwig flew away from him and landed in her cage to get some sleep.  Harry tried to call for her, but she didn't come.  She was as stubborn as an old witch.  Harry knew that she would come around eventually.  He opened to letter to see who it was from.

_Dear Harry_

_          I sent Fawkes to come and pick you up, but he came back empty handed.  As Fawkes came back, so did you snowy owl.  She is one of the most intelligent of her species that I have scene.  I will send this letter with her and hope that you will get this.  I will not send Fawkes this time, but will instead come down and pick you up myself.  I will come to get you tomorrow.  I hope all is well._

_                                                          Professor Dumbledore._

The sound of those words _'pick you up myself' made Harry as excited as his first time in the air on a broom.  Professor Dumbledore was coming to the Dursleys to pick him up.  Nothing could get any better than this.  He couldn't help but smile at the reaction that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would have when they see Professor Dumbledore.  They were appalled to see Mr. Weasley, but seeing Professor Dumbledore should make them have a stroke.  _

Not it was his task to get rid of as many owls as he could before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would here them.  Even thought Professor Dumbledore was coming tomorrow, he didn't want to end up in his cupboard when he came.  

As Harry looked to choose the next own to get, he heard a familiar hooting from all around the room.  That could only be one owl. Pig was flying across the room as hyper as ever.  Harry used some of his seeker reflexes and caught pig on his very first try.  That must have been a record.  He unlatched the letter from Ron and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_          I hope those bloody muggles are treating you good.  Sorry you couldn't come to The Burrow this summer, but we will see each other soon.  Hey did Hermione tell you, she is going to __Bulgaria__ to visit good ole Vicky Krum._

Harry knew where this letter was going, so not even bothering to read the rest of it, he threw it down and went along to get to the other owls.  He saw an owl that had to be Hermione's.  He took her letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_          Hope you are having a good summer.  I surely am.  I just got a book from Dagon Alley called It Is Never To Early To Prepare: The O.W.L.S  _

It was just Hermione to start studying for the end of the year exams when the year hadn't even started yet.  Harry had a quick chuckle when he returned to the letter.

_It is a great book.  Who knows, you might even get one before the summer is over.  By the way, I should tell you that I am going to __Bulgaria__ to see Victor Krum.  I know that it wasn't his fault what happened in the tournament.  So I forgave him and he invited me to go stay with him.  When I told Ron about it, he exploded.  He can be such a stupid prat sometimes.  I think that he has a problem with me_

Much like Ron's letter, Harry knew where this was going and tossed it aside not really wanting to read about how Ron and Hermione were bickering.  As Harry was searching the other owls in his room, he realized that most of them were from Ron and Hermione wondering where he was and wondering why their owls had not come back yet.  The only owl that had come back from its delivery without delivering its message was Hedwig.  Then again, like Professor Dumbledore said, she was a very intelligent owl.  

There were only three owls left.  One was from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry,_

_          I hope tht yur cusin __Dudley__ isn't duing much damage to ya over the summer.  Sorrie I haven't writtin to ya more, but Madame Maxime and I have ben doin' too much on our mission.  _

It was just like Hagrid to reveal something about that he wasn't supposed to when he was talking.

_I sent you a gift.  I hope ya like it.  Have a good summer._

_                                                                             Hagrid_

What could Hagrid possibly send Harry?  This is a gift from a man who sent him a biting book in his third year.  Hagrid also kept a dragon and a giant spider as pets.  With no wand, Harry found the hardest object he could find as a weapon just in case the gift inside wanted to attack him.

As he opened the present he heard a voice.  He opened the lid and what looked like a baby basilisk slither out.  Harry concentrated and began to speak to the snake.

_"Relax, stop moving.  I mean you no hard.  My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Do you have a name?"_

_"You can speak our language."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"The giant that sent me to you did not name me.  That is up the person who receives me.  I assume that it is you, do you wish to name me?"_

_"Um, sure."_

Harry thought for what must have been five minutes to think of a name for his new pet.

_"I got it.  I want to name you James.  That was the name of my father."_

_"James, I like it.  It is a good name."_

_"Good.  I'm sorry this room isn't very big, but tomorrow we will be going to Hogwarts."_

_"You go the __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

_"Yes I do.  How do you know about it?"_

_"I know much about the school as I know much about you."_

_"May I ask how you know all that?"_

_"My former master went to the school and he talked about you often."_

_"Who was your former master?"_

_"I am sorry, but I can not reveal that information.  A master and his pet are binded by a pact that will not reveal information."  
  
_

_"Much like a house elf and his master?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is getting kind of weird.  I am going to open my other letters."_

_"Very well."_

Harry finished the weirdest conversation he had ever had.  He not only got a pet basilisk from Hagrid, but it was a basilisk that knew about him and Hogwarts.  He saw an owl lying on the ground.  It was the Weasley's own Errol.  He picked him up and put him in Hedwig's cage and took the letter off his leg.  He was surprised to see that it was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_          Ron tells me that you did not return his letters.  I hope that nothing has happened to you.  We are all a little down to hear that you can not come to The Burrow.  I hoped for you to come.  Try to sneak off from the muggles and make your way here.  If I do not see you this summer I will see you at Hogwarts. If I don't see you the rest of the summer, I hope that the muggles don't treat you bad.  _

_                                                                   Much Love Ginny_

Harry was shocked that Ginny would end her letter _'Much Love.'_  It was well aware to everybody that Ginny had a crush on Harry since the first time she had seen him.  Maybe this letter meant that she was finally getting over it.  That would be nice.  Every time Harry tried to talk to her, she would turn red and not say much.  Being able to talk to her this year would be great.  

The very last owl was sitting on Harry's window.  He took the letter from its leg and it was from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_          I know that I have not been able to write as much as I like.  I have been on a mission for Dumbledore.  I will not lie to you.  I have been searching for Wormtail.  I have not been able to find him.  Snuffles caught his sent a couple of times, but ended up in a dead end.  I want to tell you more, but I will ruin the surprise.  I will see you at Hogwarts._

_                                                                   Your Favorite Godfather Sirius_

What did he mean by that, _'ruin the surprise?'  Harry had no idea what Sirius could possibly be talking about, so he guessed that he would just wait to find out what the surprise was._

He then started a letter to each of the persons that sent him a letter.  But something inside him made him write the letter to Ginny first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_          I was a little shocked to receive a letter form you, but I am glad that you did.  I know that we have not been too close at Hogwarts and I would like to change that.  I was not answering your letters because Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard again.  _

Harry did not want to lie.  They wouldn't understand if he lied.  Telling them the truth would make things easier for him to write.

_Don't worry though.  I am alright.  I am used to the Dursleys behavior toward me.  I assure you, I am fine.  I hope to try to make it to The Burrow before the summer is over.  I will owl Professor Dumbledore and ask him if he would allow me to spend some time there.  If I don't make it, I will see you on platform 9 ¾.  See you then._

_                                                                   Harry_

His next letter was to Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_          I am sorry about how late I am returning this letter.  Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard when my scar hurt.  It has been hurting a lot.  I am wondering what the surprise is.  I just can't wait.  I shouldn't say more incase this letter is intercepted. I am looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.  _

_                                                                   Your Favorite Godson Harry_

Harry's letters to Ron and Hermione were pretty much the same.  He explained that Uncle Vernon locked him in the trunk and that he couldn't get his letters.  He didn't want to tell them about Professor Dumbledore picking him up tomorrow.  He would tell them all about it when he was at Hogwarts.

The thought of leaving the Dursleys made Harry incredibly tired.  

_"Goodnight James."_

_"Goodnight Harry."_

He rest on his bed and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

                                      To Be Continued…

A/N:  I hope to put chapter 4 up either today or tomorrow.


	4. Abscondere Absque Magicus

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this.

Thank you for all your reviews.  It means something.

Prophetess Of Hearts- Ya.  I do not know why but whenever I try to write Dursley, I spell it wrong.  I try to fix it in every chapter, but I must have missed one.  I apologize for it.  I will reread each chapter one more time so it doesn't happen again.   Again I apologize.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 4- Abscondere Absque Magicus

Harry was having a hard time going to sleep.  He wanted tomorrow to come as quickly as possible.  He wanted to leave the Dursleys for the summer and go back to his home.  To go back to Hogwarts.  

Tossing and turning kept him from falling asleep.  Thought and visions clouded his mind like they have always had.  Harry tried not to think of them, yet they preyed on him mind too much.  It was hard to try to forget what he has seen in his four years at Hogwarts.  It seemed that every year had a unforgettable memory.  Whether it was Quirrell going after the stone, Tom Riddle and his diary trying to kill kids in the school, hearing his parent's voices whenever Dementors are near, or seeing Cedric die and seeing his parents for the very first time.  

His parents he thought.  He had seen them as if they were alive.  They were alive, but they were dead.  Professor Dumbledore said that nobody survived the killing curse _'Avada Kedavra.' _ What if he was wrong?  Maybe after the curse hit them, some of them fled from their body and was a spirit?  Then how did they come out of Voldemort's wand when his and Harry's met?  It did not make any sense.  Nothing made sense anymore.  What did make sense is that the most evil wizard the world has ever known has tried countless times to kill him.  That is what made sense. 

Out of nowhere, Harry heard a noise by his bed.  He took his lamp and was about to him the thing that was making the noise with it.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just James.  He was startled by James who slithered onto Harry's bed.  James made his way next to Harry and spoke.

_"What is wrong, you do not look well?"_

_"I was just thinking of what happened last year and all the years before that."_

_"Oh, would you like to talk about it."_

_"Not really, nobody ever understands what goes on in my head."_

_"You can try."_

Harry wondered whether he should tell his new pet his whole life story.  He thought and then a smile emerged on his face.

_"Okay, it would be good to get it off my chest. Besides, even if you wanted to tell anyone, only a couple of people could hear you.  You know all about me and what I did when I was one year old, correct?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Well that is only about half of it."_

Harry told James about his whole life.  About his time at the Dursleys and about his first four years at Hogwarts.  James tried to break in during the story, but Harry just kept going until he was finished.  

**********************Two Hours Later*************************

Finally after around two hours Harry was finished.  He felt better telling someone and getting all his thoughts off of his chest.  

James replied to Harry's story.

_"Then it seems that the Dark Lord has risen again?"_

_"Yes, he has.  It was all my fault too."_

_"Harry, it was not your fault.  Voldemort would have risen regardless of you.  If he could not have gotten you, he would have been tired of waiting and found someone else for the spell."_

_"But how do you know that?"_

_"Harry, I will tell you something that I wish you do not say to anyone else.  Can you do that?"_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"Since I am not with my old master, I shall speak of our time together.  I should not speak of him because we our bound.  But my master has grown evil and I do not want to resume loyal to him.  I hate him for what he has done to me and the world"_

_"Okay." _Harry wondered what his master could have done for his pet to break his bind with him.

_"Do not get upset when I tell you this.  My old master was Voldemort."_

_"WHAT! What do you mean your old master?  VOLDEMORT! How can I not get upset?"_

Harry was yelling.  He calmed down his tone so he would not wake the Dursleys.

_"Calm down Harry.  I was in a shop in Diagon Alley when Tom Riddle came in.  Basilisks can sense wizards that can speak Parseltongue, so I was intrigued that this young man could.  There was not a wizard which could do it in a very long time.  The wizard bought me and I was his pet.  Then what I saw before me scared me.  Tom was studying the dark arts all throughout his time at Hogwarts and after.  I did not know of this for a while, so I shared some of the basilisk secrets with him I regret doing this, but I did not know what he was until it was too late."_

_"What do you mean you shared some of your secrets?"_

_"See Harry, speaking Parseltongue is a gift onto itself.  Not only can you speak to all forms of snakes, but you also have a magic that no other wizard can possibly have."_

Harry was shocked at those words.  What does he have that no other wizard but Voldemort had?  What could be this other magic be?

_"What is this other magic?"_

_"When you cast your spells you speak a language that allows you want to then make the spell happen.  Did you never wonder what would happen if you said a spell in Parseltongue?"_

Harry froze, to his pets view; something on the wall looked very interesting.  Harry was just staring for a moment and thinking.  Why hadn't he thought of it before?  The thought never occurred to him.  He could speak Parseltongue and cast spells.  Why did he not put it together?  But then why hadn't he found any books on the subject.  Surly Hermione would have found some book on it in Harry's second year when she found out he was a Parseltongue.  

_"Um, James.  I never knew that one could do the kind of magic that you speak of.  My friend Hermione is very smart.  She pretty much knows all the books in the library. If this kind of magic is possible, why isn't there any books on it?"_

_"See Harry, wizards that can speak Parseltongue keep this ability as one of their most guarded secrets.  You can not use this kind of magic out in the public.  This kind of magic is mostly dark magic.  There can hardly be any good done from this.  If anyone found out that a wizard was doing these spells, they would be thrown in Azkaban.  Now you can see why there was never a book about this subject."_

Harry nodded.

_"If there are no books written about them, then how do you know of it?"_

_"You are indeed clever, much like Mr. Riddle"_

Harry hated being compared to Voldemort.

"_When I was young, I used to live with a wizards who would use this magic.  Where he learned it from I am not certain.  I asked him about it and he told me all about it"_

_"What you do mean when you were young.  You look like a baby now"_

If a snake could laugh, Harry could have sworn that it would right now.

_"As you well know, looks can be deceiving.  I am four hundred and fifty years old."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I know you are not surprised.  The basilisk that was in the Chamber of Secrets was hundreds of years old.  That was a form of the basilisk that does not live as long as the others.  The smaller the basilisk, the longer it lives."_

_"So you are saying that I can do dark magic?"_

_"That is correct."  _

_"But why would I ever want to use dark magic, I hate what it is and I hate what it does."_

_"Even thought most of the spells are evil, some do have practical use.  One that Mr. Riddle found out when he was your age was a spell that could block out any outgoing and incoming spells.  He used it to practice magic outside of Hogwarts."_

_"So you are saying that I could cast this spell and they ministry would never know that I was doing magic outside of Hogwarts."_

_"Yes."_

_"Wow. That really is a great spell, well, if it wasn't evil.  If only I could get my wand to try it out."_

_"You mean you do not have your wand?"_

_"Ya, my Aunt and Uncle take away my trunk when I am here.  They lock it in a shed outside in the backyard.  Then they lock it was a lock and Uncle Vernon has the key with him.  If only I could get out there."_

Harry sat with James on his bed while he was thinking.  How could he get his trunk? He just had to.  He would be tomorrow when he left with Professor Dumbledore, but that wasn't soon enough.  He had to try the spell James was talking about now.  He thought that he probably wouldn't get a chance to do it at Hogwarts.  They have detectors that can trace any forms of dark magic.

While he was thinking, Hedwig flew back into his room and perched herself on his bed.  She looked directly at James, but ignored him and went to Harry.  She delivered all his letters and came back this fast.  She must have been going faster than she usually goes.  As he took the letters off of Hedwig, a light went off in his head.  HEDWIG.  That was the answer.

She could fly downstairs and get Uncle Vernon's keys.  She wouldn't make any noise on the floor or the stairs.  

Harry told Hedwig his plan and she hooted as if to know what to do.  Harry opened his door and let Hedwig fly downstairs.  Harry hoped that she would get the keys.  He needed his wand.

*********************Five Minutes Later*************************

Hedwig flew back up to Harry's room.  He did not know how she found the keys, but she did.  He remembered Uncle Vernon putting a Master Lock on the shed.  He didn't know what a Master Key looked like, but he sorted threw the keys and didn't find one.  Maybe Uncle Vernon duplicated the key and substituted that key with the original thinking Harry would try to find it.  This plan seemed to smart for Uncle Vernon.  Harry would just have to go to the backyard and see if any of the keys worked.  

He thought about how to get outside without the Dursleys hearing.  Hedwig hooted for Harry to give her his attention when she motioned for him to follow her.  Harry was about to follow when he realized James was still on his bed.

_"James, we are going outside, do you want to come?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Okay, then slither onto my arm and hold on."_

Without a response, James slithered onto Harry's arm and the three of them made there way threw the house and to the backyard.  

Harry saw a light go on his Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's room.  He heard talking then what it sounded like Uncle Vernon saying go back to sleep.  Harry made a deep sigh of relief as made his way threw the backyard.  Harry walked to the shed and quickly went threw the keys to find a match for the lock.  He was at the last key and then nothing.  None of the keys worked.

"Bloody hell."  Harry tried not to yell, but it didn't work.  

He had yelled this.  Much to his surprise, nobody heard his yell.  Hedwig looked at him and took off again.  

"Hedwig, come back here.  Come back now.  Please."  Hedwig did not respond to Harry's requests.  

"Great, I'm out here with a snake and now my owl has left me."

**********************Five Minutes Later************************

Hedwig flew back to Harry and landed on the grass at his feet.  Just before Harry was going to yell at her, he noticed something in her mouth.  IT WAS THE KEY!  How in the hell did his owl find the key to this lock.  He did not want to know how she did it, but she did.  He took the key out of her mouth and quickly unlocked the shed, opened his trunk, took out his wand and locked the shed back up.  He gave the key back to Hedwig.

"When you are done go back to my room."

Hedwig hooted as best as she could with a key in her mouth and Harry make the backwards trip he did coming down the stairs and made his way back up to his room.  

_"James, can you show me the spell that blocks out all other spells."_

_"Yes.  It is actually quite easy.  Since you can speak our language it should be no trouble to you."_

_"You mean that you can do the spell if you don't speak Parseltongue?"_

_"Yes and No.  The words are the part of the spell.  Only a Parseltongue can say the words.  That has not stopped the dark lord's followers to try to duplicate it.  They were of course always unsuccessful."_

Harry smiled at the thought of Lucius Malfoy trying to hiss and say the spell.  He shook his head and thought about what he was trying to get out of James.

_"Okay, so what is the spell?"_

_"The spell is Abscondere Absque Magicus._"

_"I think I got it."_

_"Do not worry if you do not get it the first try.  It took Mr. Riddle a couple of weeks to get it."_

Not listening to what James just said, Harry's concentration was on the spell.  He held out his wand, made a motion and hissed _'Abscondere Absque Magicus'._

What happened next almost startled Harry?  A giant silver bubble has engulfed half the room and made an impenetrable barrier.

_"Very good Harry, on the very first try.  Congratulations."_

Harry didn't feel quite as Happy as James, but he was happy none the less.  As he was thinking of what spell to try to test out the bubble, he gripped his scar and was pulled into another vision.  

Voldemort was standing on a chair facing a fire when he spoke.

"Harry, practicing dark magic are we? "  Voldemort shook his finger to show Harry what it was bad.

"Light wizards are not supposed to practice dark magic."

Harry did something that he did not do in any other visions.  He replied to Voldemort.

"If dark magic is the last resort to riding the world of you, then I would use it in a heartbeat."

Harry expected Voldemort to look angry, but he was quite the opposite.

Voldemort looked at Harry and again spoke.

"We are linked together you and I. When you feel hatred or anger I can see you as you can see me.  I wondered about you using dark magic, but you already answered my question.  That is how I started my ways Harry.  We are not that much different you and I.  By now you must realize that."

Voldemort held his want to his forehead and again laughed.

The next second Harry was on the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks with his hands gripping his scar on his forehead.  He stood up and leaned on his bed.  He again wondered why Voldemort held his wand to his forehead.  Now that Harry had his wand, there was only one way to find out.

Harry held out his wand with the tightest grip that he could muster.  He closed his eyes and thrust his wand to his scar.  All he could see threw his eyelids was a bright green light coming from his wand.  This was the light that only came from the killing curse.  If so, then why was it coming from his wand?  Harry then felt as if electricity was flowing threw his veins as blood.  He felt strong.  Not strong.  He felt like he was more powerful then he could possibly imagine.  He again felt that he was excited and scared to death.  He would hide his wand under the floorboard in the floor and wait until tomorrow to practice again.  

From being extremely tired an exhausted of what he had just learned and done, Harry had no trouble going to sleep.  For tomorrow would be his last day at the Dursleys.

                                      To Be Continued….

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out.  I was feeling lazy. Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Monday.  Thanx for the reviews.  They mean a lot.  *Tear, Tear*


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this

ER-  Thanx for the review.  I haven't decided yet, but we shall see.  HEHEHEHE

Storyteller-  I didn't have time to read yours today, but I will tomorrow.  Thanx for the review.

CastusAlbusCor-  Thanx for the review

Thank you for the people that reviewed.  I think that when I get more into the story more people will review.  So, off to chapter 5.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Harry woke the next morning with an excruciating headache.  With his scar hurting and the lack of sleep, he was in for a long day.  Then he remembered that today Professor Dumbledore was coming to Number 4 on Privet Drive to take him back to Hogwarts.  

'I hope that he comes in ten minutes, I don't want to spend another minute in this place.' Harry thought to himself.'

Harry got into the shower thinking of what Voldemort said to him in his dream.  Not only were they linked by anger or fear, but my dark magic.  Harry had done dark magic.  He didn't mean to, but he did.  Regardless of the context of the spell, it was dark magic none the less.  The thought about telling Professor Dumbledore feared him.  

Every time he had hidden something from Professor Dumbledore something bad seemed to happen.  He was just best telling him the truth.  It was decided, the first chance they got, Harry would tell Professor Dumbledore everything that had happened these last few days.  With that thought, Harry finished his shower and went down for breakfast.

There was a knock on the door.

"You may come in." replied Dumbledore.

In walked in an old woman whom kept her hair in a tight bun. She walked up to the desk and put her hands on it.

"Headmaster, I was wondering when you were going to pick up Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"I shall do it after I eat my breakfast.  You can't see me going all the way on an empty stomach now can you?"  he gave her a wink that resembled the one he repeatedly gave Harry.

McGonagall wasn't as shocked as Harry usually was.

"Do you think it is a good idea for him to come to the school?  After all, it was you who said he was safer at his muggle relatives than here."

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you yes.  But after Harry sent me his letter concerning his visions about Voldemort, I do not see a reason why he should say at his relative's house.  Voldemort could get wind of where Harry is and come after him.  At least if Harry reveals where he is when he is here, he will be very well protected.  To kidnap a child from a castle guarded by professors is much harder then to kidnap a child from the house of a muggle family.  By that you much agree?"  

McGonagall was taken aback by Dumbledore's speech.  She quickly nodded her head in agreement and quickly left the room.  

As she left, a tall brown haired man with a giant black dog on a leach walked in.

"Ah Remus, come in.  Take you seat and I shall get some dog food for your pet."

The dog growled back at the old man.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he was getting up from his chair.

"Sure headmaster, I am sure that he will love that."  Replied Remus in a sarcastic tone staring right at the giant dog.

Dumbledore looked at the dog and had a grin from ear to ear on his face.

"Do not worry Mr. Black; I will not give you dog food."  Said Dumbledore as he sat back down in his chair.

As his name came up, Sirius Black transformed into human form.

"How are you headmaster?"

"Please, call me Albus, you are not a student anymore. Then again, you should call me headmaster because you will teach here this term.  Hum…that is interesting isn't it?"

Sirius and Remus both had identical expressions on their faces.  They had heard stories that the headmaster was a little crazy and they had experienced it first hand.

Dumbledore stopped talking to himself and turned his attention toward to the two men in front of him.

"Ah Sirius, I have summoned you here to tell you that I am picking up your godson today.  I know it is quite early in the summer, but he will be safer here now then he would be at his relative's home."

"Why is that headmaster?  Why would he be safer here at Hogwarts that at his Aunt and Uncle's house?  Did something happen, please tell me." asked Sirius.

Dumbledore put his hand up to stop Sirius from parading him with questions.

"I asked for you to come here now to tell you something that Harry has told me."  Dumbledore tells a listening Sirius and Remus the entire story that Harry wrote to him.

"WHAT! Voldemort can talk to Harry in his visions.  If he can then he can see his location too.  We have to move and get him out of there.  I am not going to make the same mistake twice.  We have to get him out of there NOW!" exploded Sirius.

"Calm down Sirius.  I am going to pick him up today.  I was going to ask if you two wanted to go down with me and pick him up.  I am sure that he would be more than happy to see you two."

Both Sirius and Remus said "Of course, we would love to."

They looked at each other and couldn't keep the laughter from coming out.  At sight of this, Dumbledore started to laugh as well.  Once the three men calmed down, they were staring at each other.

"Shall we go after breakfast?" proposed Dumbledore.

"Agreed.  Remus and I shall meet you in your office at that time."

"I shall see you back after breakfast." Said Dumbledore as the two men left the office.

"That man thinks with his stomach too much."

Sirius laughed and then looked at his friend very seriously.

"What do you think Harry had been seeing in his visions Moony?  I hope nothing bad, that poor boy has gone threw enough to last him ten lifetimes."

"I have no idea Padfoot.  But if Dumbledore wants him to come to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, it can not have been good.  We will just have to wait to see him and get it out of him.  I can be very persuasive.  After all, nobody says no to a werewolf." 

As he said this, Remus flexed his muscles making a very amused Sirius punch him and push him into a door.

"Hey Padfoot, what did you do that for?"

"Just proving your theory wrong."

The two friends walked down the halls eager to pick up Harry at Noon.

Harry got out of the shower and dried off to put his clothes on when he was startled.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Harry.

He looked down to see James standing right in front of the door of the bathroom.

_"Don't do that."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Startle me like that.  Besides you should not be out here in the hall.  My Aunt and Uncle do not know that I have you.  If they saw you they would freak out."_

A yell was echoing from the kitchen.

"What is bloody hell are you hissing at boy?" demanded Uncle Vernon.

"Nothing, I slipped on the floor, I will be done in a minute."  Shouted Harry.

_"Come on James, you have to stay in my room until we leave today.  Do you think you can do that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, then I will pick you up when we leave.  Other than that, please do not leave the room."_

The basilisk did nodded and slithered back into Harry's room.  Harry jumped down the stairs three at a time to arrive at the kitchen table.  What awaited him was a normal morning.  Uncle Vernon sitting reading his paper and waiting to get served breakfast.  The strange thing was that Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast.  Uncle Vernon must have a big meeting or something at work.  That is pretty much the only time that Aunt Petunia cooks breakfast for everyone.  

When Aunt Petunia was finished cooking she brought over two plates with two eggs and bacon and toast to Dudley and Uncle Vernon.  The plate she gave Harry had only one piece of bacon and a piece of unbuttered toast.  

"What.  You gave those two ten times as much food.  Honestly, I may not be officially a part of this family, but I do have to eat."

"You are right, you are not a part of this family.  This family is freak free.  You will never be apart of this family.  You should be grateful for what you get.  We should have left you on our doorstep when you were brought to us.  Those freaks of parents you had would probably treat you like we do.  You are not worth treating any better."

Harry felt all those hatred feelings flow threw his blood.  He was about to jump up at Uncle Vernon when he kept saying a reassuring thought over and over in his head.

_'just one more day, just one more day, just one more day'_

To Harry's surprise, this actually worked.  He felt himself cool down and calm down.  He had done it.  This was one of the first times since Voldemort had returned that he was able to control himself.  So Voldemort really wasn't as strong as Harry thought.  That thought at least reassured him.

"What are you doing boy, talking to yourself again."  Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to take off his belt when the doorbell rang.  

"I'll get it." Said Aunt Petunia as she walked towards the door.

Harry could hear some talking, but it was too faint and he couldn't hear what was being said.  He tried to lean in closer but stopped when Uncle Vernon gave him a nasty look.  Harry then returned to his bacon and toast.  

Aunt Petunia came back and sat down at the table.

"Well who was it Petunia?"  asked Uncle Vernon.

"I do not know.  Just some old man asking if anyone had seen his dog Snuffles."  Replied Aunt Petunia.  

Harry's head picked up as he said to himself 'Dumbledore'.  He got up from the table and was going to avoid Uncle Vernon grab him, but he didn't even try.  He was probably just shocked that Harry would jet out of his seat so fast.  Harry made his way to the door almost tripping on the rug and swung the door open.  

"Professor—"  was all he got out when he saw who was at the door.  It was an old man, but not Professor Dumbledore.  He was an old man with a short beard wearing a bright orange jump suit and wearing a red baseball cap.  Harry laughed in his head as to how funny the man looked.  

Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon looking at him in surprise.  He turned his attention back to his plate and Harry turned back to the door.  When Harry turned around, his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

There in the doorway stood Professor Dumbledore.  Harry quickly put his jaw back in place where it had dropped and just stared.

"I'm sorry sir; you just scared me a little."

"Quite understandable.  Do you think that we could take a walk outside? "

"Okay.  Give me a second."  Dumbledore nodded and Harry started yelling toward the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry.  I'm going to start pulling the weeds in the front garden."

There was no response.  This told Harry that there were no complaints.  He walked threw the door with Professor Dumbledore.  As he walked out the door he got sight of one man with a giant black dog.

"Sirius, Remus!" was all that Harry could get out before running toward them and giving them a big hug.  

"How are you, what are you doing here.  I thought that you were coming alone Professor?"

"At first I was, but then these two made me drag them along."  Said Dumbledore as he gave an infamous wink at Harry.  

"Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you look like a glow in the dark muggle?"  

Remus couldn't hold in his laughter and giggles threw his teeth.

"Good question Harry.  I used a spell that is similar to the spell that Hogwarts uses to stay hidden from muggles.  Whenever a muggle sees me, I turn into what you said was a glow in the dark muggle."  

This time all three of the men laughed and the giant dog gave a bark.  

"Harry, before we got I have to ask you a question.  Do you want to go back to Hogwarts or stay here?  It will be your choice.  Just know that with your visions, I do not know how safe you will be here now."

"Are you kidding?  I don't want to stay another minute in this place" replied Harry.  

"I have another motive for asking you to come back to the castle.  With Voldemort still in power, you will not be allowed to do magic.  I do not wish this to happen.  I want to bring you back to the castle and start a variety of different training exercises.  These will not be included in your course schedule for your new term.  This will be, how shall we put it, extracurricular activities.  You will be learning all sorts of new spells and other stuff you might find interesting.  This is not the time to talk about it.  I will explain everything once we get back to the castle."

This was it.  He had to tell Dumbledore what James had told him.  Dumbledore was not a Parseltongue so he couldn't possibly know about the spell.

"Um professor, I have something to tell you."

"I am listening."

"I used magic outside of Hogwarts.  Don't worry, I didn't get a letter from the ministry like last time.  I used to spell to block outgoing and incoming spells."

Remus looked at Dumbledore with a confused look.

"Harry, how would you know of such a spell?  I do not even know a spell like that even existed."  Asked Remus.

"Well that is an interesting story.  Hagrid gave me a basilisk for my birthday.  He said that he might not have time to give it to me on my birthday with his mission and all.  I started talking to this basilisk and he told me that Parseltongues have there own level of magic.  They have spells that only they can perform because they can speak the language.  I can show you the spell once we get back to the castle."

Dumbledore gave Harry a very reassuring look.  

"Interesting.  I, not being a Parseltongue would be interested in seeing such a spell.  Will you show me when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir.  You aren't mad at me?  I mean I wanted to try it out to practice some defense spells just in case something happened."

Harry tried to make that sentence sound believable.  He didn't think Professor Dumbledore bought it.

"I am not mad at you.  If how you describe the spell is correct, there would be no harm in it now would there?"  Dumbledore gave Harry a wink.

Harry was relieved.  He thought that Dumbledore would be upset about Harry doing magic outside of Hogwarts.  

"Now another question I wanted to ask.  Why did you not come with Fawkes when I sent him to you?"

"Um…well…my Uncle kinda locked me in the cupboard for having a vision.  I was in there while Fawkes came to get me.  Obliviously I couldn't go because I was in the cupboard.  I'm sorry though."

"You have nothing to be sorry about.  Matter of fact, I think that your Aunt and Uncle are the ones that have to be sorry."

Dumbledore made a motion back towards the house with his wand out stretched when Harry stopped him.

"Sir, I do not want to have to look at those people again.  Can't we just forget about it and go back to the castle?"

Dumbledore seeing that Harry was quiet serious in his comment nodded.

"Of course we can just go back to the castle."

Harry thought that if Dumbledore was in a sort of good mood, that it couldn't hurt if he could ask to stay of The Burrow for awhile during the summer.

"Sir, could it..would it be possible for me to stay at The Burrow some time during the summer?"

Dumbledore gave a sad look to Harry.

"I am sorry Harry, but you can not stay at The Burrow.  You will be too vulnerable there.  With Voldemort now in power, you will not be safe there.  Plus, I know that you do not want to endanger your friends."

"No sir."

"Okay then.  Now go tell your relatives that you will be staying at your school the remainder of the summer."

With this, Harry went back into the house and went to the kitchen. Of course Uncle Vernon and Dudley had not left yet.  They were probably on there twenty-eighth helping. 

"Uncle Vernon, I am going to stay at school the remainder of the summer.  Don't worry, you will not have to drive me to the bus station.  I am going to be leaving now."

Uncle Vernon didn't even Harry a second look.  After a few moments of silence, Harry ran up the stairs three at a time and went into his room.

_"James, are you in here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay.  We are leaving so get ready."_

Harry put everything that he had in the room into his chest.  

_"Do you want to slither around me or go in the chest?"_

_"I will go around you."_

In an instant James was around Harry's torso.  Harry took out his want and hissed _"Abscondere Absque Magicus."  _A giant silver bubble had engulfed Harry as he made his trunk levitate down the stairs.  The expressions on the Dursleys faces were unforgettable.  

He made his way out the door when he met Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus.

"Ready to go Harry?"  asked Dumbledore.

"Ready Sir."

All of the sudden there was a hissing coming from inside Harry's rode.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"O, that is just James, my basilisk."

James popped the front of his head out and the two men and the dog jumped back.

"Don't worry, he won't bite, unless I tell him to."  Harry smiled at the end of that remark.

_"Why are they looking at me like that?"_

_"Because they aren't used to seeing a basilisk inside someone's robes.__  Now stay in there, we are getting ready to leave."_

The two men and the dog looked at Harry with amazment.

"Ah yea.  You probably haven't seen a Parseltongue conversation before.  Sorry if I scared you."

"On the contrary, that was amazing.  Anyway we should be going Albus." Said Remus.

"Right you are.  We shall apparate to Hogsmead and wait for you there."

Dumbledore took out his wand and shrunk Harry's trunk and put into his pocket.  He was pointing the wand at himself getting ready to apparate.  

"Sir, wait.  How am I supposed to get there?"

"Ah yes.  I forgot.  Forgive me Harry.  I almost forgot the surprise."

Dumbledore gave a whistle and out of nowhere Fawkes appeared and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. 

"Wow."

Professor Dumbledore gave a motion and Fawkes moved over to sit on Harry's shoulder.  What Fawkes did next was something that he had not heard since second year in the chamber of secrets.  Fawkes started singing.

_"Hi ya Fawkes."_

_"Hello my young friend."_

Harry quickly looked at the two men and the dog whom were staring at him and shuck his head.  

"Okay, are we ready to go?  Sir, won't riding Fawkes all the way to Hogsmead take a while? "

Dumbledore gave Harry a smile.

"When Fawkes carried you out of The Chamber of Secrets, he was not going his full speed.  Trust me Harry; you will be there in no time."  

The next instant both men and the dog were gone with three pops.

_"Ready Fawkes?"_

_"Yes."_

Again, Harry just shook his head and grabbed hold of Fawkes.  What happened next was unexpected.  Fawkes flew straight up and then took a deep breath and started flying.  Harry felt the familiar pull form behind the naval, but was surprised that the flight was most enjoyable.  Just like Dumbledore said, he was in Hogsmead in no time.  

He landed and Fawkes went to fly toward someone behind Harry.

"How was the ride?" asked a voice from behind Harry.

"Fine Professor.  Much better than Floo Powder.  I just wish I could fly with Fawkes everywhere."

Fawkes gave Harry a look and flew off in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Yes a phoenix is an amazing creature.  Shall we be on our way?"

Harry walked towards the caste with Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius.  

                             To Be Continued…

A/N:  Sorry about the delay with this chapter.  I had a Physics test.  Had to study for it.  I know =[.  Anyway good news, I am getting a laptop this Saturday, so I shall be able to write more. YEAH !!!  Thanx for the reviews, they mean a lot.  
  



	6. Unexpected Suprise

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this

A/N: First off.  I said I was getting a laptop last Saturday.  Well….It didn't work out like that.  I do not know when I am getting it.  Since I told my brother that I was getting a laptop, he wasn't really letting me use the computer.  I try to write on the little time I have on the computer.  That is why I haven't updated the story.  I should hope that this coming up week I should get my computer, but I do not know for sure.  

Shdurrani:  Thanx, I shall.

Syntron and ER:  GREAT POINT.  I was going to update the story to explain this, but didn't have a computer.  This will be explained in this chapter.

Death Wind:  There is more to come =]~

CactusAlbusCor: Thanx

Marika:  I want to do at least one chapter everyday or every other day.  'IF' I ever get my laptop this will be easy.

Thank you for all the reviews.  On with chapter six.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter Six:  A Unexpected Suprise

The three men and Harry walked toward the castle.  It was a little after noon, so the summer heat was coming down on all four of them causing them all to sweat profusely threw their robes.  

"Harry, I have to go back to Snuffles.  We are in public now and I can not risk it."  Said Sirius looking down to Harry.

"I know.  Go ahead."

"I will be with you though."  Harry nodded and with a pop, the giant black dog emerged and walked along side Harry.

Harry was about to bend down to pet Snuffles when Dumbledore asked him a question.

"I have a grand idea.  Seeing it being as hot as it is, why don't we go down and have ourselves something to drink?

Sirius and Remus both nodded their heads.

"You have no objection from me sir." Replied Harry.

The three men and Harry made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry, may I ask you a question about your pet there?"

"Yes sir, go ahead."

"I know that the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk and that a basilisk has the sight of death."  Dumbledore looked as if he was trying to read something in mid-air.  "Then why does your pet not do the same you or I look when we look at it?"

Harry was dumbfounded by the question.  He had totally forgot that the basilisk and the power to kill at just the mere sight from its eyes. 

Harry was now looking very stupid.  He was looking at the ground as if mad with himself.  "I should have been more careful while opening it.  It could have been a basilisk from Voldemort.  It could have killed me, how could I have been so stupid?"

Sirius looked up at Harry and barked which to Harry could only mean not to blame himself.  Sirius was usually saying that to Harry.

"Now, Now Harry.  You shouldn't blame yourself.  Neither Tom, nor any of his supporters knew where you were this summer.  Because of that, they could not send you anything."  Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "So you see, there is no point in being cautious at the gift that was sent to you at your relatives."

"I guess you are right sir."

"Of course I am. I am Headmaster."  Dumbledore gave Harry a wink.

"Getting back to your question sir, let me ask James.  Do you think that we should get somewhere a little quieter?  I am sure that the people of Hogsmead aren't used to hearing a Parseltongue."

"Yes of course, shall we go over toward that tree?"  Dumbledore pointed toward a large tree to the North.  "I shall put a silencing charm around us to make sure nobody hears us."  

With a flick of his wand the charm was set up.  The two men and the giant dog all watched Harry as he opened his robes and hissed at James.

_"James, are you awake?"_

_"Yes Harry."_

_"Um…The basilisk in The Chamber of Secrets had the power to kill just from its look.  If you are indeed a basilisk, then why aren't I dead?"_

_"As I said before, you are indeed cleverer than Tom."_

Harry hated being compared to Voldemort.  He just looked up and said the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Stop comparing me to Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore took note of the name and looked toward Harry.

"Who is comparing you to Tom Riddle?"

"Uh…nobody sir, I am just about to get the answer to your question."

Harry looked toward his robes hoping that Professor Dumbledore would just let the subject rest.  As Harry looked down at his robes, Dumbledore turned his attention toward the castle.  Harry was relieved.

_"You have much to learn about magical creatures Harry.  A basilisk only kills when it wants to or is ordered to by a Parseltongue.  Since that I refuse to do that, my glare will not cause death or petrifaction."_

_"Oh, okay.  I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that."_

The three men were still looking at the young man who was hissing back and forth to a basilisk.  

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I have the answer to your question."

"Very well, out with it then."

"Okay.  James said that a basilisk only kills when it wants to or is ordered to do so by a Parseltongue.  That is why I did not die or you, Sirius or Remus.  James does not want to kill.  His old master used to kill and James does not want any more death."

NOOOO Harry thought.  He said that James' old master was a killer.  Why did he have to say that?  Now Dumbledore would ask to whom was James' old master.

Before Harry finished the thought of Dumbledore asking the question, Sirius transformed back into human form.

"WHAT do you mean his old master used to kill?  Who in the bloody hell was his old master?"

"Sirius, what are you doing, you have to change back! NOW!"  Yelled Harry at his Godfather.

Remus also tried to hold back his old friend, but to no avail.  

"Easy Padfoot, calm down.  I think you have some major anger management problems.  I could get you into a class. I think it would help you out a lot."

Remus and Dumbledore both laughed at this.  But Sirius wasn't laughing.  All his concentration was on Harry and his pet.

"Shut up Moony.  Well?  Who was his old master?" asked Sirius again.  This time looking more like the killer the public knew him as.

Harry turned away from the three men and looked towards the ground.  "I don't want to tell you.  You will get mad and try to take James away from me."

Dumbledore noticed Harry getting upset and stepped in. Harry looked toward the old man who put his hand on Harry's shoulder once again.

"Harry, what would give you the idea that we would take your pet away from you?"

Harry turned around and looked up from the ground and met Dumbledore's gaze.

"Well sir, James told me that his formed master was Tom Riddle."

The three men had matching shocked expressions on their faces.  Sirius made a motion toward Harry, but Remus stopped him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Padfoot?"  Sirius was fast and it was hard for Remus to hold him.

"I am going…to get rid of that….snake….before it does…any damage."  Sirius had a hard time getting these words out.  Remus was trying to cover his mouth as well as hold him back.

"NOOOO!"  Was all that Harry could get out trying to escape the grasps of Sirius.  

Sirius finally relaxed and Remus let him go.  The three men were asking each other questions with their expressions.  Sirius was calm now and spoke rationally.

"How do we know that Hagrid wasn't compromised and sent Harry this basilisk to kill Harry?"  Asked Sirius to nobody in particular.

"Now, now Sirius.  I would not go that far.  Hagrid messaged me earlier this week to tell me that he was going to give Harry a present for his birthday.  Hagrid doesn't know if he will be available to send Harry a present on his birthday.  So he wanted to do it early rather than late.  But we all know Hagrid; only deadliest creatures to him would make a great pet."  Dumbledore laughed out loud to his own joke.

"But then why would he give Harry a snake that once belonged to Voldemort?"  Sirius asked to Dumbledore.

"Nobody knows that James used to belong to Voldemort.  Only Voldemort, James and we know.  That is why James was in a shop to be bought.  James said that he has never spoken about his former master because he is ashamed about it.  James said that he was Tom's pet when he went to Hogwarts.  James taught Tom Parseltongue magic as well as other forms of magic.  James didn't know that Tom was going to turn into what he is today.  Otherwise, he would have escaped him earlier.  When Tom started to turn evil and hurt people, James escaped.  If you are wondering why I would get this basilisk as a pet, I suggest you ask Hagrid."

Sirius looked like a five year old boy who was caught red handed stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry.  I just got a little overprotective.  I almost forgot how smart you are."

"It's quite understandable.  Considering the circumstances you have been threw."  Dumbledore whipped his face with his beard.  "Shall we go and get a refresher?"

The four of them nodded and made there way to The Three Broomsticks.  Once the charm was gone, Sirius turned back into Snuffles and followed the two men and the boy.

Ginny lay asleep in her room.  She wondered if Harry had gotten her letter that she sent him.  It really was stupid to send him a letter.  They really hadn't seen much of each other.  Besides Harry saving her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets.  Hermione was the only one that had been in contact with Ginny since summer's break.  Ginny confessed her feelings for Harry in the letters that she sent Hermione.

Hermione wrote back saying that it was fairly obvious that Ginny had feelings for Harry.  She bloused and stammered every time she was near him.  Reading the words that Hermione wrote, Ginny almost wanted to write the same thing back to her.  That it was her that was blind and didn't notice that she liked her brother Ron.  Not knowing how this was possible.  Ginny decided against it and just kept her letters to Hermione about her.

Ginny was brought out of her gaze by a knock at the door.  

"You awake dear?"  Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum."

"Then get down for breakfast, it is almost done."

"Okay, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."  Ginny heard her mother's footsteps going down the stairs.  She got up and put on some clothes to make herself presentable to her family at breakfast.  She walked down the stairs and saw Ron, Fred, George and her mother in the kitchen.  Her father and Percy were never home.  They were always at the Ministry.  She sat down and started eating her bacon and eggs. 

Ginny's stomach gave a very large gurgling sound.

"Wow did you hear that George?" asked Fred with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I did indeed Fred."

"Yes, it does sound like we do have a dragon in the family.  I have been questioning it for months now.  But at last we have our proof.  Nothing but a dragon could have made that noise."  Finished George with a smile matching identically to his brothers.

"Shove it you two."  Remarked Ginny giving her twin brothers an evil eye.

"Virginia Weasley, we do not talk to family like that.  Now apologize." Demanded her mother.

"Sorry."  Spat Ginny under her breath.

"That's better, now eat up."

Ginny looked over to Ron who was just mixing his bacon and eggs together staring into space.  He had just got an owl the other day from Hermione saying that she was going to Bulgaria to visit Victor Krum.  He was far from happy at the news.  It was well evident to everyone but Ron and Hermione that they had feelings for each other.  Nobody seems to tell them, seemed it better for them to figure it out.

"Hey Ron, do you think that Hermione is having a good time in Bulgaria?"  Asked George in a play full tone.

Ron's face went red.  Ginny couldn't tell if he was blousing or ready to rip George's throat out.

"Oh, I bet she is having a great time.  After all, she is with Victor Krum."

"Of course, I am sure that he is taking great care of her."

Ron's face was getting as red as his hair.

"You don't think that he would try anything do you Gin?"  

It was finally Ginny's turn to get at her brother.  She loved getting at her brother.  It was a strange satisfaction that she got from it.

"I don't know.  Did you see the way he was looking at her last year?  He did, after all, take her to the Yule Ball as his date."

Ron was about to lose his cool.

"Bloody hell, don't you people have anything else to talk about this morning?"  Yelled Ron toward his two older brother and younger sister.  All who of which were laughing so hard they were trying to hold their breakfast down.

"Ronald Weasley, I just got finished telling you sister that we do not speak to family like that and you go and do this.  Now apologize or spend the rest of the day in your room."  Said Molly Weasley resembling a vicious tiger.

"But mum, you don't know that they said to me."  Said Ron trying his best to give his mother puppy dog eyes.

"I do not care what they said to you.  Now apologize."

Ron stared at his siblings with the glare they wanted to see. The 'I hate you' glare that made them want to torment him even more.

"Sorry."  Said Ron and adding 'stupid bloody gits for a family.'

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mum."

"Oh Ron, that reminds me.  Fred and I picked up something for you at Diagon Alley yesterday."  George handed Ron what looked like a photograph in a frame.

"Why in the bloody hell would I want this?"

Ginny took the photograph from Ron and saw what appeared to Victor Krum catching a snitch over and over again.  Ginny couldn't hold back a snicker and it came out.

"I know he's your favorite player and we wanted to give it to you."

Ron looked as if he had had enough.

"I am not going to listen to this racket anymore.  After he said he words, he ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room.  When he got into his room, there were noises coming from it that could be heard downstairs.

"Do you think we went too far?" Asked George.

The twins had identical grins on their faces as they both said in unison. "Nah."

Mrs. Weasley stopped from her cleaning and looked toward the ceiling where the noises were coming from.  "What is all that noise?"

"Don't worry mum.  It's probably just Ron burning everything that had to do with the Cannons."

The three children finished eating their breakfast when they heard someone come down the stairs and again sit at the same spot he just ran from to go upstairs.

"Back again are we?" Asked Fred.

"Shove it, I'm hungry."  Replied Ron.

"That's our Ron, always thinking with his stomach."  Said George.

They were about to leave the table when they heard a hoot from outside of the window.

Fred looked out the window and noticed that it was Errol. "It's Errol mum."

"Thank you Fred."

"I'm George."

"Sorry dear.  Thank you George."  Said Mrs. Weasley as she went back to cleaning.

The twins both laughed.  They must have pulled there scam many times before.  Errol flew threw the window and crash landed on George's plate.

"Funny.  I didn't order bird for breakfast."  Molly picked up the owl and took the letter off of its leg.  She read it and then turned her attention toward the children.

"It appears that your two oldest brothers are coming home.  Charlie is coming tomorrow from Romania and Bills is coming to the Diagon Alley Gringotts next week.  Oh how wonderful it will be to have the whole family back under one roof."

They children all looked at one another before Ron spoke. 

"Mum, you don't think that them coming home has to do with You-Know-Who coming back do you?"

The five Weasleys sat in silence for around a minute.

"I'm sorry mum; I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No Ron, it is good to speak these things.  Dumbledore said that if you know the truth you will be better prepared.  So I am not going to lie to you.  Yes You-Know-Who coming back is the reason why Charlie and Bill are coming back home.  Even though the Minister of Magic doesn't believe, Dumbledore does.  I would surely believe that man over the Minister any day of the week. Nothing gets by him.  From what he tells me, Harry saw him return.  After he touched that cup at the end of last year."

None of them had talked about what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  They were all waiting until Harry was ready to talk about it.  Molly broke the silence.

"Okay you two."  Pointing to Fred and George.  "Don't you have something to do?"

The twins gave each other a look and both said "Sure…"  As the twins were leaving the table a snowy white owl came souring in threw the open window and landed gracefully on the table.

She looked up to Ron.  "Hey Hedwig.  Let me grab that letter that is on your leg."  Ron advanced toward grabbing the letter off of the owl's leg.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?"  Ron yelped after Hedwig had snapped at him.  After she closed her beak, she hopped down the table and extended her leg to Ginny.

"Well smart guy, it appears that the letter Hedwig has is not for you."  Smirked George.

Ron looked toward his sister.  "Why would Harry want to send a letter to you?" Giving her a glare.

"Well maybe he wants to talk to someone how doesn't talk about Hermione and Victor Krum every four seconds.  Now if you would excuse me I am going to read my letter in my room.  Hedwig meet me up at my room for a reply."  

Hedwig soared off threw the window at the same time Ginny went upstairs to her room.  As she was going up the stairs she heard what sounded like the twins mocking Ron some more.  She closed her door and jumped on her bed getting ready to read the letter that Harry sent her.  She opened the letter and read it.  She finished and read it again.  She did this for ten minutes.  Every time she read the letter, her face turned another darker shade of red. She got up from her bed and picked up a quill and parchment.

          _Dear Hermione,_

_You were right.  He did right back.  Even though you said he would, I still had some doubts.  But you were right.  He said that he wanted to get to know me better.  I can't believe this.  Anyway, I have to go and write a reply.  Talk to you later._

_                                                                             Ginny_

Right before Ginny was about to write a respond to Harry's letter she had a knock on her door.  

"Ginny dear, are you in here?"  Asked her mother.

"Yes mum."

"Good, don't you think that it is a good idea if you start to work on your summer homework?"

"Okay mum.  I will start it today."  Bloody hell Ginny thought.  She had tons of work to do this summer.  Way more than she had to do last summer.  Her least favorite assignment, besides anything to do with potions, was a History of Magic essay from Professor Binns.  The class had all picked a name out of a hat to do a report on over the summer.  Ginny had picked Merlin.  He was one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived, but there was not a lot about the man in any books.  There are a lot of legends and myths about him, but not a lot of actual facts about his life.  This is why Ginny was a little upset who she picked.  She went back to writing her reply to Harry.

          _Dear Harry,_

_I am glad that you got my letter.  I must say, I am a little angry at you muggle relative for locking you in a closet.  It would be worth getting a letter from the ministry for hexing them.  Anyway, Mum says that I have to start on my summer homework.  I have this stupid Merlin report to do for Professor Binns.  The problem is that there are hardly any books that have actual facts about the man.  I guess I'll just ask Dad to look for some at the ministry.  I hope that you will continue to write to me.  With Ron going on and on about Victor Krum, the twins being in their room making stuff and Percy and Dad never home, I kind of get bored.  Talk to you soon._

_                                                                             Much Love,_

_                                                                             Ginny_

Ginny did some of her homework until diner time.  She went down to dinner and was surprised that she saw Percy and her Dad at the table.  They were usually at the Ministry until well after dinner.  

"The Minister just won't believe that he had come back.  Nobody can change his attitude toward the subject.  I guess the only way he will believe it is if he just comes to him and says he's back."

Ginny overheard her father tell her mother.  Just as dinner was about to get started, everyone's attention was turned toward the open window where beautiful singing was coming from.  The Weasleys looked out the window to see a beautiful gold and red bird fly in and land on the table.  

"What in the bloody hell is that?"  Asked Fred and George together.

"It's Dumbledore's phoenix. I wonder why he's here."  Replied Ron.

As if understanding his words, Fawkes hopped over to Ron and dropped a letter on his plate.  Ron opened it and read it to his family.  

          _The Weasley Family,_

_Due to some certain circumstances, Harry will no longer be staying at his relative's home for the rest of the summer.  I will be picking him up today to bring him to Hogwarts.  I know that Harry and you both want him to come and stay at The Burrow, but it would just be too dangerous.  I have not told Harry this yet, but you are welcome to come to the castle whenever you like._  

Ron interrupted.  "Should Dumbledore be saying this in a letter?  What happens if Fawkes is caught?"  Fawkes again hearing his name sung towards the letter as if telling Ron to continue. 

_Do not worry, Fawkes will not be caught.  Phoenixes are amazing creatures.  They will avoid detection.  I also hope that Fawkes did not scare you; he seems to have a mind of his own.  Other than this, there is no more news.  Mrs. Weasley, can you please send back some of your wonderful pies with Fawkes when he comes back.  They are just delicious.  _

_P.S. I sent your Hogwarts letters to you a little in advance.  I hope all is well._

_                                                                             Albus Dumbledore_

"Boy Fred, Professor Dumbledore thinks with his stomach almost as much as Ron does."  The twins and Ginny both laughed at George's remark.

"Shut up you."  Replied Ron.

"Wow, great comeback Ron."

"Well, it seems that Dumbledore wishes us to visit Harry up at Hogwarts.  I do not believe that Percy or I shall have time off to visit.  But you five should be able to go." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, that would be wonderful.  When shall we go?"  Asked Ginny towards her mother.

"A little anxious are we Gin?" asked Ron.

"YES! I want to talk to someone who doesn't babble about Victor Krum every five seconds or spend the whole day in their rooms blowing something up."  Replied Ginny with a forceful tone.

The twins and Ron didn't have a response to Ginny.  Instead Ron just looked down and opened up his Hogwarts letter.

"WOW!"

Harry, Snuffles, Remus and Dumbledore were sitting at the Three Broomsticks.  Madame Rosmerta walked over to their table and brought over their drinks.

"Here you go Headmaster."  She said and gave him four goblets of butterbeer.

"Thank you Madame Rosmerta and might I add that you are wearing an amazing set of robes this fine afternoon."  She went as red as Weasley hair and went back to her bar.

Remus looked towards the old man and said "You old smoothie."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle as they four of them drank their butterbeer.  Three out of goblets and one out of a bowl the Headmaster conjured up.  

"So Re.. I mean Profes.. I mean…"  The werewolf laughed.  

"You can call me Remus."  

"Okay Remus. Can I ask you what the surprise Snuffles said is?  Since he can't talk at the moment, I find it the perfect time to ask."

"Well.  Harry, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Dumbledore cut in.  "It is quite alright Remus.  Harry can be told part of the surprise."  Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and gave it to Harry.

"I know it is a little early, but I couldn't help myself.  Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger should have already gotten their letters by now."  Harry was just staring at the letter.  "Go ahead Harry, it won't bite.  At least I don't think it will bite."

Harry finally opened the letter and read it after he was done he had a surprised look on his face.  

"PREFECT!  But sir, I have probably almost every rule in the school."

"More than that Potter."  Replied a voice that Harry recognized immediately.  

"Excuse my tardiness Headmaster."  Said the man as he sat down.

"It is quite alright Severus."

Snape, Remus, and Snuffles all had the same expression on their faces.  The expressions that Harry interpreted as to want to take each other outside and rip each other's throats out.  Dumbledore just laughed at the three expressions that he saw.  

Harry looked toward the Headmaster.  "But sir, Why a prefect?  Like professor Snape said, I have probably broken every rule the school has."

Dumbledore seemed pleased about something.  "Ah Harry.  You broke those rules for a good reason, _or I should hope so."  Dumbledore said the last part with a scent of sarcasm.  It looked as if Dumbledore knew more than he was saying.  _

"What I did may have been for a good reason, but why a prefect?  I'm sure there are other students that deserve it more than me."  Remus took offence to what Harry said and looked toward him.

"How could you say that?  You have gone through more than most wizards go through their entire lives.  If anyone deserves to get a little break at school, it is you."  Harry saw the expression on Remus' face and just nodded in agreement.  Snape spoke up next.

"I am not as enthusiastic as Remus here, but if anyone from Gryffindor deserves to be prefect it is you.  And if you tell anyone that I said that, you not live to see another day."  Snape said and glared down at Potter.  Again Harry saw the expression on Snape's face and just nodded.

Dumbledore looked at the two men and the boy.  "Since Tom has come back, one of his targets will be Hogwarts.  Not only are you here, but Hogwarts is not merely a school.  It is a symbol of what we fight for.  Hogwarts represents the divinity and the soul of what magic should stand for.  Something that Tom has long since forgotten and hates.  If he should even attempt to attack the castle."  Dumbledore said looking towards Harry." You have the most experience with fighting him.  Everyone would look towards you.  I know you do not think so, but trust me, they would."

Harry stared at the old man for a second before his reply.  "Do you mean that you want me to be informed on whether or not he comes to kill me?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Snape spoke.  "Look Potter, _Tom will probably want you dead regardless of anything that transpires.  You being made _prefect_ will at least give you for warning if anything should happen."_

Harry looked toward Snape.  "Okay sir.  I should hope that is not the only reason I am being made prefect.  I should hope that my time so far at Hogwarts stands for something."

Dumbledore saw the sad expression on Harry's face.  "Of course it counts for something.  You are a very powerful wizard.  You not only escaped the most powerful dark wizard in history four times, but you are also a wonderful person.  You should be very proud of what you have become.  Your parent would have been proud of you.  

Remus turned his attention from Dumbledore to Harry.  "I am proud of you, Lily and James would have been as well."  Snuffles barked and jumped up to lick Harry's face. 

"I know you are proud as well Snuffles."  Harry pet Snuffles and turned his attention to Dumbledore who was getting up.

"I think it is time that we go back to the castle.  Madame Rosmerta.  Please put our drinks on my tab."  She nodded.  "Thank you.  Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded and made there way back to the castle.  Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  "I think that it is time for another part of the surprise…."

                                      To Be Continued

A/N:  Again I apologize for this being so late.  I hope I get my laptop soon.  I want to write more.  I hope you all like this chapter.  Don't worry; the action is coming up soon.


	7. The New Professor

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this

**Shdurran**i:  thanx.  I shall keep it up.

**Wquad**:  =]~ back at you.

**Death Wind**-  I know.  I know.  My source for the computer said either Monday or Tuesday.  Then again he also said that two weeks ago.  So I won't hold my breath.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 7: The New Professor

"What do you mean you are a prefect!" yelled Fred.  "I can't believe it.  How could you be prefect?  With Harry and Hermione no doubt.  You three have probably broken every rule that Hogwarts has. " Finished George being out of breathe.

Ron looked up from his letter.  "Oh like you should talk.  Who was it that gave Harry the Marauders Map in the first place?  Said that you already had all the spots memorized."

Mrs. Weasley heard Ron's comment.  "What do you three mean?  What rules have you broken?  I want an answer this instant!"  Yelled Molly at her three sons. 

Mr. Weasley took hold of his wife's shoulder.  "Calm down Molly.  Everyone breaks rules.  I haven't met a single person that hasn't.  Besides, I would rather not know what rules that my children have broken."  Mr. Weasley's words seemed to have calmed down Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes dear, you are right."  Mrs. Weasley patted her husband's hand.  "But I do not, I mean DO NOT want anymore rule breaking.  Especially you two."  Pointing at the twins.  "This is your last year and I do not want you to do anything that will reflect on your record.  Do I make myself clear?"  

The twins and Ron both answered.  "Yes mum."

"So George, I think that we have another Percy in the making. Hey Ron, do you like cauldrons?"  Said George with laughter that was followed by Fred's laughter.

"There is nothing wrong with working with cauldrons.  Cauldrons are better than stupid joke things."  Replied Percy.

"Joke things?  JOKE THINGS?  You have to be kidding me Percy.  They are the wave of the future.  George and I are going to make a fortune.  You just see."

Mrs. Weasley looked toward Ron who had a questionable look on his face.  "Ron dear, are you alright?  Aren't you happy about being made a prefect?"

Ron looked back from the letter toward his mother.  "Yes mum.  It's just that I'm no angel.  I wonder why they chose me."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her son and put her hands on his shoulders.  "I am sure that you were chosen for a reason.  A _Good _reason.  So I don't want you to think otherwise, do I make myself clear?"

Ron looked straight up to meet his mother's gaze.  "Yes mum."  She bent over and kissed her son's head.

"Good.  Now we can finish dinner."

The Weasleys finished dinner.  Ron went and sat in a chair in the den.  He got out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Harry.

          _Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe it.  I was named a Prefect for this coming up year.  I don't know why I was picked.  I also don't know why I got my letter this early. I mean looked what we have done our first four years.  I'm beginning to think that maybe Dumbledore really has gone off his rocker.  Do you think that it is because of You-Know-Who?  No, we shouldn't be talking about those things.  So you are staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer.  I guess you really do consider that place your home.  You never seem to leave it.  Oh, why did you send a letter to Ginny and not me?  I thought we were best friends. And WHY my sister?  You better be nice to her, or I will put you in a hurt locker. Ginny says that I talk about Victor Krum too much and that you don't want to talk to me.  Honestly, I don't talk about him that much do I?  Well if I do, it is for good reason.  That bloody git shouldn't be around Hermione.  He is way too old for her.  I still can't believe that she went to __Bulgaria__ to visit him.  Anyway, Dumbledore says that we can come and visit you at the castle whenever we want.  So I'll get back to you on that.  Talk to you later._

_                                                                                      Ron_

"Her you go Fawkes.  Bring this letter back to Harry."

Fawkes took the letter on his leg and flew out the window back to Hogwarts.  But Ron did not see Fawkes fly back up towards Ginny's window.  He flew in and landed on Ginny's bed. 

"AH!"  Ginny sqweeked when she saw Fawkes.  "You scared me."  Fawkes looked Ginny straight in the eye.  If Ginny wasn't mistaken, it seemed like Fawkes was looking into her very soul.  "Well I guess that you want me to write a letter?"  Fawkes tilted his head up and sung.  "Okay, why not."  Ginny got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote another letter.

          _Dear Harry,_

_I know that I already sent you a letter today, but Fawkes seems to think that I should send another letter.  I can't believe that Ron is a prefect.  He is the last person that I would expect to be one.  I would expect Hermione, but not Ron.  Honestly, he is just Ron.  Anyway, I have to go start on stupid homework.  I hope that we can come to the castle soon.  Talk to Dumbledore._

_                                                                             Much Love,_

_                                                                             Ginny_

Ginny skimmed the letter to her satisfaction and attached it to Fawkes' leg.  This time he did fly out the window and back to Hogwarts.

"So what is the next part of the surprise?"  Harry asked looking up toward Remus Lupin.  "So, out with it.  What's the other part of the surprise?"

Remus looked down towards Harry.  "Fine, you are almost as stubborn as your father.  Well first off, you will be having four new teachers at Hogwarts this year."

Harry looked surprised.  "FOUR?  Really?"

Remus chuckled.  "Yes four.  Well, if you want to be exact, two teachers and two that will be in and out throughout the year."

Harry didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.  "What do you mean in and out?"

"Well, two of the teachers will be permanently at the school for the whole year, while two of them will be off sporadically."

"Oh okay….well who are they?"

"Well, you are looking at one.  Snuffles and I will be taking over for Hagrid in Care for Magical Creatures.  After all, I am a magical creature."  Said Remus with his chest pushed outward and his head up high.  Snape muttered something along the lines of stupid werewolf.

Harry could do nothing but laugh.  "Great, you were the best teacher that I have ever had. I kind of wish that you were teaching DADA.  Last year's teacher was…."  Harry didn't really mean to say that, it just came out.  Once the words had escaped his mouth, his head went from Remus to the ground.  Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Harry.  He is gone."  Harry didn't want to talk about what happened during his fourth year in the presence of the headmaster and the potion's master.  

"I know. I don't really want to talk about it." Harry said in a melancholy tone.

"Okay."  Remus understood that Harry wasn't ready to talk about the ordeals that he faced last year.

"So who are the other teachers?"  

"Well Miss Delacour will assist Professor Snape and take over when he is away in potions."

"You mean that Professor Snape isn't going to be there the whole year?"  Harry said with almost joy until he met the angry glare of the potions master.

"Don't worry Potter; you will not have enough time to celebrate my absence.  I will leave Miss Delacour explicit notes on what to go over when I am away."  Said Snape leaving a glare on Harry.

Of course.  Snape wouldn't give anybody a break.  Even when he isn't even at the school, Snape still tries to make Harry's life miserable.

"Do you mean Fleur Delacour professor?"  Asked Harry.

"Yes Potter, the same Delacour from last year.  I just hope that the class can keep their tongues in their mouths long enough to actually pay attention in the class.  Especially you Potter, she seemed to have an interest in you."

Remus looked at Harry with almost amazement.  "Um…well, I did bring her sister out of the lake in the second task of the tournament."

"Yes I remember…Under how shall we say mysterious circumstances that you obtained your gillyweed."

Harry heard a hissing form inside of his robes.  He had totally forgotten that James was there.  

_"You aren't you going to tell him who gave you the gillyweed are you?"_

_"Are you nuts, he would give me detention everyday for the rest of my life. I wouldn't want to scrum every square inch of Hogwarts with my toothbrush.  You should probably stay in my robes until we get to the castle.  You might freak people out."_

_"Okay."  _James went back into Harry's robes.  When Harry looked back up he was met with three pairs of astonished eyes and one pair of dog eyes.

"You all know that I can talk to snakes.  That shouldn't be anything new."

The men took Harry's words and continued walking.  Snape looked back toward Harry.  "Before we were interrupted by you, I was asking you where you got your gillyweed."  Asked the Potion's Master with an evil glare that Harry was accustomed to.

Harry put his hands together and twirled his fingers.  "Yes well…I read about it in Neville's book and I found some gillyweed that Neville had."  Harry said hoping that Snape wouldn't interrogate him again.  Luckily Snape just raised his eyebrows as they kept walking.  

"But I shouldn't have done that.  Crouch said that you misinterpreted my bravery for stupidity.  I think he was right.  I should have known that you never have let anyone get hurt Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore took his glare from looking ahead to in front of Harry.  "I do not ever want you to say that again.  Nothing that Crouch told you was the truth.  He told you those things to try to create confusion in your mind.  Nothing more.  Do you understand?"

Harry was more shocked then anything.  It almost seemed like Professor Dumbledore was yelling at him.  Harry could do nothing but agree.  "Yes sir.  I'm sorry.  It's just that when I think about it, I should have known that something was wrong."

"Crouch had everyone fooled, even me.  So do not beat up yourself about the past.  It is exactly that, the past.  We have to live another day and live with it."  Dumbledore said with the return of the twinkle that Harry was accustomed to.

"I know sir." Harry had to take a second and take in what Dumbledore said.  His curiosity was still wondering who would teach DADA.  "So who is teaching DADA this year?"

"Professor Figg." Replied Dumbledore without even looking down toward Harry.

"Figg…I knew a Mrs. Figg that lived on Privet Drive.  What a strange coincidence."

The three men looked at each other and all said the same words.  "Yes, strange."  They made their way to the castle.  Dumbledore looked down towards Harry.

"I want you to get settled in.  You can go to the library if you want to do your summer homework or go to the Great Hall for something to eat.  If nobody is in there, just ask the house elves and they will get you something.  Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"Good.  Then this is where I should leave you gentlemen.  Until next time."  With that Dumbledore disappeared into the castle.  Remus said goodbye to Harry and also disappeared.  Snape, who Harry didn't expect to say goodbye, didn't and vanished without Harry even seeing him leave.  All that was left was Harry with Snuffles at his side.  

"I guess you are coming with me?"  Snuffles barked.  "Okay, let's go."  They reached the dormitory when Harry heard a pop from behind him and his godfather was standing there.

"WOW!  I haven't seen these in a long time."  Said Sirius pointing to the dormitories still in awe after living in them for seven years.  

"What do you mean; you were in one two years ago?"

Sirius looked at his feet guiltily.  "Yes well, I wasn't really enjoying the scenery of the rooms then.  I was trying to get the bloody rat.  I hope that I didn't scare you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.  "You didn't scare me, but you sure made sure Ron needed a new pair of pajamas.  The one's he was wearing that night were wet beyond repair."  They both laughed and walked into the dormitory.  

"Yes, but I wish that I had caught that rat that night.  Maybe that none of this would ever have happened."  Sirius said while putting his face in his hands and pulling his hair out of his face.

Harry sat next to him on the bed.  "It's okay, _I let him go remember.  If it's anyone fault its mine.  Everything seems to be my fault these days." _

This time Sirius got up from his spot on the bed and knelt down in front of Harry.  "Harry…You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens.  Trust me; I know what guilt feels like.  I was in Azkaban for twelve years with your parent deaths on my conscience and it doesn't help anyone to just feel sorry for yourself."  Sirius made Harry look him in the eyes.  Sirius noticed that Harry's eyes were filled with tears.  "You made a choice, just like I did. Now you have to live with that choice, just like I did.  You have to live another day in order to do something about that choice.  Do you get me?"  Said Sirius looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yes.  You are right.  I don't know what came over me."

"Feeling guilty if natural.  You are fifteen years old.  You should not have to be going through what you are going through.  It isn't fair.  But the world isn't fair.  You have to live so that we can see that scum Voldemort off the face of the earth."

Harry looked from Sirius' eyes and cracked a smile. "Sirius, when did you get so smart?"

"Who me?  Sirius Black?  I have always been this smart.  I mean, what other dog could do this?"  Sirius transformed into a dog and hopped around in a circle on one paw with his nose in the air howling the rhythm to Jingle Bells.  What happened next surprised him.  He watched Harry, and then the next thing he saw was Harry leaping toward him and tackling him to the ground.  If James didn't slither out of Harry's robes in midair he would probably have been smashed.  He hissed at both of them, but to no avail.  He just slithered onto Harry's bed and into a ball.  His attention was drawn to the man and the boy on the ground.  It took Sirius a couple of seconds to realize that Harry was wrestling with him.  They didn't stop until they heard the sound of a man clearing his voice.  Harry and the dog both stood up and turned their attention toward the man in the doorway.  They both looked at the grinning face of Albus Dumbledore. 

"I just came up to see if you were alright unpacking, but I see that you are doing fine.  Dinner will be at six o'clock in the Great Hall.  Until then."  

"Thank you sir."  With that Dumbledore left the room and Harry and Snuffles continued to wrestle until they were both too tired to move.  

6 O'clock

Harry had taken a shower after his wrestling with Snuffles.  He felt great.  It was the first time in his life that he had actually been in the presence of a father figure.  Harry hoped that Sirius would stick around so that they could spend more time together.  Harry walked into the Great Hall to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall already sitting at a single table in the Hall.  Harry walked toward the tables.

"Where are the other tables?  Said Harry as he looked around the Hall.  It looked ten times bigger with only one table.

"Yes during the summer time, we only keep one table in here, seems a waste to have giant tables in here for a handful of people."

"So all the Professors don't stay here over the summer?"

"Goodness no Harry.  Even the Professors need a break from school."  Said McGonagall making a smile emerge from Dumbledore's face.  Remus with Snuffles came into the Hall and made their seats.  Remus on the left side of Harry and snuffles on the ground on Harry's right.  Harry looked at the seat opposite him.

"Is that seat for Professor Snape sir?"  asked Harry pointing to the seat.

"No, that seat is for Professor Figg. She will be joining us for the rest of the summer."

"Oh."

"Speaking of her here she comes now."  Nothing could describe what Harry saw walking in the door.  It was Mrs. Figg.   The old women that lived down the street from the Dursleys.  How could this be?  She was an old muggle woman that had too many cats.  How could she be the new DADA teacher?  She walked into the hall and took her seat in the empty chair.

"It is good of you to join us Arabella."  Said Dumbledore welcoming the new arrival.

"Thank you Albus, it is good to be back."  Mrs. Figg turned her attention towards Harry who was looking straight at his plate.  Everyone at the table was engulfed in the silence that followed.  The Professors' attentions were towards Harry who was looking straight at his plate now saying a word.  Mrs. Figg took it on herself to break the silence.

Good to be back?  How can she say that?  She was a muggle.  She couldn't have been at Hogwarts before.  Muggles can't see it.  HOW COULD THIS BE?  Were all the thought racing through Harry's head.

"Harry, can you please look at me.  I am the same Mrs. Figg that lived down the street."  Harry just kept staring at his plate.  "Please Harry; I know you must be upset with me."  What happened next startled everyone at the table.

"Upset?"  Harry said barely above a whisper.  "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

Dumbledore looked at Harry then towards Remus and Arabella who all shared the same shocked expression on their faces.  "Harry, I sent Arabella to Privet Drive to look after you and protect you when I sent you there when you were only a baby."  Dumbledore said looking at the raven haired boy.

"Protect me?"  Harry said again.  "Protect me from whom?  Voldemort could never find me at that house.  The house made me safe from Voldemort, but it didn't make me safe from the people inside of the house.  You knew what they did to me and you did nothing.  How could you have done that?"  Harry said with anger.  The same feelings that Harry had towards Sirius Black in his third year were brewing inside of him.  The feelings were hatred.  What Harry didn't realize was that the table they were sitting next to was vibrating.  The Professors were all looking towards Dumbledore for some kind of explanation.  Dumbledore looked as shocked as they did.  "Until I was eleven years old, I thought that my parent had died in a car crash."  The plates were now vibrating.  "I never knew why I was locked in a cupboard, starved or beaten."  The oval plates were now pointed straight up spinning very fast on their edges.  "I never knew why the only blood relatives I had treated me like a freak and neglected me.  YOU HAD NO RIGH TO KEEP THAT FROM ME!"  As Harry yelled those words, every goblet shattered in a massive shock wave that came from Harry.  The windows in the Great Hall also shattered in a shock wave from Harry.  The very ground that the table was on started getting tiny cracks in it.  The Professors at the table were staring at the boy with something that they never thought possible.  They looked at him with fear.  

With a pop Sirius transformed into human form and picked up his godson, who had tears falling down his face, in a giant hug.  After a ten second hug Sirius released him and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, what in the hell just happened?"

"I..don't…know.  All of the sudden I felt angry.  More angry than I had every been in my life.  I felt something inside of me.  It felt like electricity was flowing through me.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it.  I'm sorry Mrs. Figg."  Said Harry as he sat back down in his chair with his head in his hands trying to hold back tears.  He was unsuccessful and tears were seen leaking threw his hands and rolling down his cheeks.

Mrs. Figg stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry.  "It is okay Harry.  If the positions were reversed I would feel the same way.  You have to understand that what I did was for your own good.  I hope that you can understand that."

Harry looked back at the old women.  "I understand.  I'm sorry that I snapped.  I couldn't help myself."  

Dumbledore looked at the boy.  "It is quite alright Harry.  I was wondering if your wandless magic was ever going to evolve."

Harry looked at his Headmaster blank faced.  "Wandless magic, what are you talking about sir?"

"See Harry.  Ever since your third year when you blew up your Aunt, I wondered if you were going to be able to perform wandless magic."  Harry looked confused by Dumbledore's statement.  Sirius and Remus were chuckling after Dumbledore said 'blew up your Aunt.'

"But can't everyone do it sir?  I know that children do it without even knowing it."  Asked Harry looking again at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head.  "That is very true.  Children show uncontrolled magic at early ages.  That is all.  Once you grow up, that ability usually leaves a wizard."  Dumbledore shock his head and looked as if he was reading an invisible book in front of him.  "No, it doesn't leave a wizard.  Your body adjusts to the magic that it is being fussed with."

"So are you saying my body hasn't grown to fit my magic?"  asked Harry with a even more confused look on his face.

"That is exactly what I am saying.  Most of you classmates have already grown into their magic, but it seems that you still have some growing left to do."  Dumbledore said with a smile.  

"So what does that mean? "  Asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked towards Harry.  "It means that your magical power as a wizard has not come into its form yet."  Replied Dumbledore.  His very words seemed to quiet Harry.  He didn't know what to think.  What did Dumbledore mean by his magical power coming into its form?

"Now I suggest that we eat dinner, my stomach is starting to get angry with me."

"Yes Sir."

They finished dinner.  "May I suggest that we adjourn?  I have some work that I have to do."  Said Dumbledore.  

"I suppose that we all have work to do."  Said McGonagall.  "I suggest that you finish all your school work Harry, before it's too late."

"Yes Professor."

With that Harry walked back up towards his dormitory with Snuffles.  When he opened the door he was greeted with Fawkes and Hedwig.  

"Hey, more letters"......

To Be Continued

A/N:  Again, sorry for being late.  I still haven't gotten a laptop.  Don't know when it is going to come in.  I hope soon.


	8. An Explanation

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this

Thanx for all the reviews.  

I will try to make the chapters a little longer.   =]~

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER 

Chapter 8:  An Explanation 

Harry got up to his room and jumped on his bed to see the letters that were awaiting his opening.  

"Ah three letters.  Must be from Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

He took the letter from Hedwig.  

"Thanks Hedwig." She nibbled his finger and made her way to her cage.  He then took the letters from Fawkes.

"Thanks Fawkes."  _"You are welcome my young friend."_  Harry looked at the bird strangely.  It was the second time that Fawkes had seemed to say something to Harry.  Harry didn't quite know what to make of it.  He would ask Dumbledore about it the next time he saw him.  Fawkes looked at Harry and flew onto the window sill.  Back to Dumbledore's office no less thought Harry.

He heard a pop and Sirius stood behind him.  "Well….are you going to open your letters?  Or do I need to steal them from you and open them for you?"  Asked Padfoot from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to meet his godfather's gaze.  "Of course I am going to open them.  Can I have time to sit down and relax master?"  Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes of course."  Sirius laughed.  Harry first opened the letter that he saw was from Ginny.  He read it and thought to himself for a minute.  Why couldn't Ginny come to Hogwarts to do her report?  Harry looked up from his bed to ask Sirius a question.

"Hey Sirius, you awake?"

Sirius got up from the bed.  "Ya.  What's up?"

"Um..well…Ginny has a report to do for Professor Binns and she can't seem to find any of the books she needs at home.  So do you think that she could come here and do it?"  Asked Harry with his best imitation of puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Dumbledore said that the Weasleys could come whenever they want."  Sirius was thinking about this Ginny girl.  "Ginny, she is Ron's sister right?"

Harry looked up from the letter.  "Yes.  Actually, to tell the truth I was surprised that she actually wrote to me this summer.  She has always been pretty shy towards me.  I think that she had a crush on me for a while.  I'm glad that she has gotten over that and can actually talk to me like a person now."

Sirius just laughed.  "Oh Harry.  You are so much like your father it is scary.  He had the girls drooling over him as well.  I remember this one time in our sixth year; Dumbledore told the school that there was going to be a dance.  Right after he said it, your father was mauled by what looked like a runaway pack of hippogriffs.  But it was just all the Gryffindor girls.  The look on your mother's face.  Uh!"  Sirius made a painful face.  "If you mother's glare could kill, they all would have dropped dead on the spot."

Harry couldn't help but grin.  He loved hearing stories about his parents.  He couldn't get enough.  Harry looked over to Sirius.  "I love hearing stories about my parents.  Do you have anymore?"

Sirius had an expression of shock on his face.  "DO I HAVE ANYMORE?  Are you crazy?  I could go on for the rest of my life with stories about them."  Sirius yawned.  "But not tonight. We have the whole summer to talk about this.  Besides, I am getting old.  I need my sleep .Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Sirius."  Harry turned away and heard Sirius collapse on his pillow.  Harry turned his attention to the letters in front of him.  He wrote his letter to Ginny. 

          _Dear Ginny,_

_I feel your pain.  Essays are horrible, especially for Snape or Binns.  The most boring's teacher in the world and the slimiest git in the world.  I read what you said about your report and why don't you come up to the castle and do it her? I can help you; it actually is kind of weird being the only kid in the entire castle.  You letter seemed kind of down.  Everyone is doing something but you.  I know the feeling.  But I do hope that the twins are making something up that we can try out on the Slytherins this year.  That would be great.  Ask your parents when you can come up to the castle.  See you soon._

_                                                                             Much Love,_

_                                                                             Harry_

Harry finished Ginny's letter and went to open what he thought was Hermione's letter.  He was shocked to see that it was another letter from Ginny.  When he read it he smirked.  Fawkes did seem to have a mind of his own.  Harry took his letter to Ginny and added an ending.

_P.S.  I just read your second letter.  AT LAST.  Finally Fawkes has acted like more than a bird to someone else.  I can swear that he is part human.  Weird things phoenixes are.  I just sounded like Professor Dumbledore.  Anyway you can come up to the castle whenever you want.   Ask your parents._

Harry opened the last letter.  It was from Ron.  He read it.

_          Dear Ron,_

_I know.  I was shocked to find out that I was a prefect.  I hope it doesn't have to do with Voldemort trying to kill me.  That bloody bastards doesn't know when to quit.  So yes I am staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer.  Snuffles and Remus are with me.  It should be an 'interesting' summer.  I hope that I can come down to The Burrow to ride up with you on the Hogwarts Express.  I don't feel like waiting up here for you guys.  Oh and don't get you hair in a twist about me writing to Ginny.  SHE wrote me first.  I enjoy writing to her.  You forget that she is a person and has feelings too.  After what happened her first year in sorry I didn't talk to her more.  Listen to me when I say this.  DO NOT WORRY ABOUT HERMIONE.  She said that she and Victor Krum are just friends.  I for one trust Hermione.  You don't think that she would let him try anything do you?  So don't worry.  Like I told Ginny, ask your parents when you can come up to the castle.  Talk to you later._

_                                                                   Your Best Friend,_

_                                                                   Harry_

Harry took the letters and looked up toward Hedwig.  

"Her you go Hedwig.  Can you take these to Ron and Ginny?"  All she did was look at him.  He could tell that she was tired.  He saw her point her beak at the window and slowly go to sleep.  Harry turned toward the window to see Fawkes staring at Harry.  It seems that Hedwig is tired and wants me to use Fawkes.

"So Fawkes, you up to taking these letters to the Weasleys?"  Fawkes did what looked like nodding and let Harry tie the letters to his leg.  He took off into the night and disappeared.

Harry sat back down and jumped on his bed falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Harry was in the middle of a dream.  It wasn't like the usual dreams that he had.  This time it wasn't a memory.  It was a dream like Voldemort was going to do something.  

All Harry could see was dark.  Then he could feel like he was on familiar ground.  What it looked like he was seeing was a lot of black robbed men walking around another man.  'This must be Voldemort.'  Harry thought.  'Where am I?  He better not be getting ready to attack some poor smuggles.  That bastard.'  Harry was getting ready curse him when he looked up at the sign on the corner street.  

'Privet Drive'

'OH SHIT!  They found out where the Dursleys live.  But how?  I thought Professor Dumbledore said that they had some sort of protective barrier on the house.'  Harry tried to make himself wake up, but was unsuccessful.  He had never had a dream like this before.  Most of his dreams were either memories or of something that Voldemort was doing.  None of the dreams lasted this long.  He normally woke up a couple of minutes after the dream starts.  

Harry could do nothing but sit and watch.  He felt so helpless.  Much like how he felt in the graveyard.  He wanted to help Cedric, but his scar hurt more than it has ever hurt in his entire life.  He now felt that helpless, maybe more.  At least there he was _actually_ there and could try to do something.  This time he was hopelessly and utterly hopeless.

He watched as the Death Eaters made their way into his Aunt and Uncle's house.  Voldemort emerged and walked threw the house with his wand in front of him.  He made his way up the stairs and to where Dudley's spare bedroom was.

He opened the door and saw nothing.  Harry heard Voldemort say to a Death Eater.  'This is the room.  This is where Potter was.'  All his fears were right.  Voldemort had used his visions to find out where Harry was kept during the summers.  NO!  He had to wake up and warn the Dursleys.  Sure he hated them, but he didn't want them dead.  Voldemort then kicked in Dudley's room to see the fat boy sleeping on his bed.  'Take him; I will search the rest of the house.'

'Yes my Lord.'  Was all the Death Eater responded.   Voldemort then made his way to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room.  He opened the door and pointed his wand toward the ceiling and yelled something that Harry couldn't hear as what sounded like firecrackers flew out of Voldemort's wand.  His Aunt and Uncle were woken up immediately.  

His Uncle looked up to what woke him up and looked up with all the blood draining from his face.  'What do you want?  I demand that you get out of my house NOW!'  Harry was startled that Uncle Vernon would talk to Voldemort like that.  But then again, Uncle Vernon did not have the slightest idea who he was yelling at.

Voldemort could do nothing but laugh.  He pointed his wand toward his Aunt and yelled 'CRUCIO.'  His aunt rolled out of bed with screams.  Uncle Vernon got out of bed and ran towards this man that was making his wife scream like she was.  'IMPEDIMENTA.'  Harry heard from Voldemort's wand as Uncle Vernon froze where he was.  Voldemort walked up to him and spoke.

'Where is Potter?'  Voldemort asked as he released the man from his curse.

Uncle Vernon quickly answered the man.  'He went to that freaky school of his.'  Right when Vernon finished saying these words he knew he said something wrong.  He just said that he was at his _freaky school.  The men who were in his house were obliviously some of those _freaks_.  _

Voldemort looked at the man more closely.  'Freaky school did you say?  I also went to this _freaky school of his.  So you must think that I am a __freak.'  Spat Voldemort looking into the shaking body of Vernon Dursley.  'I was going to kill you quickly, but I shall show you what us _freaks _can do.'  Voldemort then looked to his death eaters.  'Make the rest of their sorry excuse for a life unpleasant then finish them off.'  Commanded Voldemort as he walked down the street and apparated away.  Harry woke up with a very concerned Sirius shaking him.  Harry was dragged back into reality._

A very worried looking Sirius was looking over Harry.  "HARRY! Are you alright?  I woke up hearing you screaming and tossing and turning in your sleep.  What's wrong?" Sirius looked at Harry's forehead to see that his scar was bleeding.  "Harry, your scar."

Harry just looked up at his Godfather and got some clothes on and grabbed Sirius by the arm and ran out into the castle.  "We have to see Professor Dumbledore now!"  

When Harry and Sirius reached the Gargoyle statue, Sirius said the password and they made their way into Professor Dumbledore's office.  They walked in to see a bed where a wall was supposed to be.  "It seems that Professor Dumbledore sleeps in his office."

Sirius and Harry were startled when a voice answered them.  "Indeed I do.  Now may I ask why you are here in my office at three in the morning?" Asked the Headmaster in a somewhat stern tone of voice.

"We have to go to the Dursleys NOW!  I had a dream, Voldemort killing them.  WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" demanded Harry.

Dumbledore didn't even respond.  He pointed his wand at himself and changed his clothes just as fast.  He pointed his wand at Sirius and the same happened.  He looked down towards Harry.  "Stay here Harry.  We will check it out and be right back."

"No.  I want to go."  Pleaded Harry.

Sirius looked at his godson.  "No.  It is too dangerous.  Just wait here until we return.  Dumbledore gave a wave of his wand and a bed stood in front of Harry.

"Please Harry, sleep in the bed.  My office is well protected.  You will be fine."  Dumbledore looked toward Sirius.  "Shall we go?"  Sirius took a hold of Dumbledore and they disappeared.  Harry thought that you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts.  Then he recalled that Sirius had to hold on to Dumbledore.  Seems like only Dumbledore could apparate in and out of Hogwarts.  Harry sat on the bed and couldn't help but lay down.  He fell asleep.

Harry woke up to find out that he was sleep for four hours.  He stood up and remembered he was in Professor Dumbledore's office.  Where was he?  Why were he and Sirius gone for so long?  His questions were answered when the two men apparated back into the office.

Both men had somber expressions on their faces.  They did not look happy.  Harry ran up to his godfather.

"What happened?  Are they alright?"  Asked Harry.

Sirius looked down to his godson and put his hands on his shoulders.  Dumbledore walked toward Harry and spoke.  "Harry I have bad news.  When we got there all three of them had been under the Cruciatus Curse too long.  We believe that the Death Eaters were going to kill them but we arrived.  They have been taken to St. Mungo's.  I'm sorry."

Harry didn't now what to feel.  He was sorry that the only bloody family was now insane, but another part was glad that they got what they deserved.  Dumbledore read Harry's expression.

"Harry, are you alight?"

Harry looked toward the headmaster.  "I don't know.  I am sad that this happened.  But a little part of me thinks that they got what the deserved."  Tears were coming down his cheeks.  "Why me?  Why does this have to always happen to me?"

Sirius swooped Harry into a hug.  "I don't know.  I don't know."

Dumbledore took a deep breathe and looked at them. "Harry, Sirius please sit down."  He motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.  "Harry do you remember when you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, it is time that you find out."  Dumbledore looked toward Harry threw his half-moon spectacles.  "It is time that I tell you everything."  Dumbledore sighed to himself and began talking. "This all started years before you were even born.  I know that you and the whole school think that Professor Treelawney is a fraud, but she is actually quite the opposite."  Harry and Sirius both gave snickered.  Dumbledore joined them.  "I know, but she was.  Five years before you were born, while you parents were still in school, she had a trance much like what you described she had during your third year.  Her words were this:

_When the world is being plagued by a great evil, the evil being the worst form of Slytherin.  _

_This evil spreading throughout the world like locus._

_Nothing shall stand in its way.  Nothing can defeat it,_

_Except one.  There is only one that can defeat the great evil._

_A boy.  The Heir to Gryffindor shall rise to meet the evil._

_A boy, son of the stag and phoenix, born a sorcerer._

_The evil's power is nothing compared to this boy._

_The boy, not knowing his past, shall learn about the great evil.  _

_Evil shall wreak havoc on the boy.  Try to destroy the boy in all its forms._

_Great love will cover the boy to realize his destiny. For when he realizes it, the great evil should be no more. For The Heir to Gryffindor shall triumph over the Heir of Slytherin._

 Both Harry and Sirius were staring at the headmaster with their mouths open.  

"The only person who can truly defeat the Heir of Slytherin is the Heir of Gryffindor.  Godric Gryffindor was the only wizard that could face Slytherin.  After the four founders of Hogwarts parted ways Salazar became the most powerful dark lord of all time.  Godric was the only person who could muster a defense to the dark lord.  In the end, Godric killed Salazar with the help of the love of his life.  Her name was Miranda Stevens.  I am the descendant of Miss Stevens.  My ancestors have passed down this story to each generation.  In case of the Slytherin Heir shall ever return. My role is to help Griffyndor's Heir to meet Slytherin's Heir."  Dumbledore took a breath and there was a ten second moment of silence before he started again.  "Back to our time.  A spy for Voldemort got wind of this prophecy and presented it to his master.  Then Voldemort waited until this boy was born. When he was born, he knew as I did that this boy was Harry Potter."  Harry was going to protest but Dumbledore continued.  "When a wizarding child is born, the child is born with a wizarding classification.  The classifications are:"  Dumbledore took out his wand and wrote in thin air much like Tom Riddle did in the Chamber of Secrets.

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Sorcerer 3_

_Sorcerer 2_

_Sorcerror1_

_Wizard/Witch 3_

_Wizard/Witch 2_

_Wizard/Witch 1_

_Squib 3_

_Squib 2_

_Squib 1_

Voldemort and I are the only wizards in the world with a classification of Sorcerer 3.  Harry, you were born with a classification of Sorcerer 1.  That is how I knew that you were the boy in the prophecy.  You Father's family are the direct descendants to Godric Gryffindor.  I told him about all this and that is why he went into hiding.  And _that is why Voldemort has always wanted you dead."_

Harry didn't now what to think.  Him, the Heir of Gryffindor.  What is Dumbledore on?  Is something wrong with him?

"And you think that Harry is this boy?"  Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded.  Harry kept shaking his head.

"I do.  Harry, what I tell you is the truth."  Dumbledore stood up from his desk and brought something back with him.  "Didn't you even wonder why you pulled this out of the sorting hat in your second year?"  Dumbledore said while giving Harry the sword of Gryffindor.

"If I am the Heir of Gryffindor, then why did the sorting hat want to put me in Slytherin?"  Harry asked Dumbledore.

"The Sorting Hat WHAT?" Yelled Sirius.

Dumbledore almost laughed.  It would have been funny if the situation the three were talking wasn't so serious.

"I have a theory about that.  You were born with Gryffindor's power in your blood.  Now when you were one, Voldemort gave you that scar."  Said Dumbledore pointing to his scar.  "The sorting had sensed both the power of Gryffindor and Slytherin in you.  It wanted to put you in Slytherin because the Slytherin power was put into you after you were born and was thus newer to your body.  Both powers were equal so that is why the sorting hat let you choose."

"Oh…If I am the boy in the prophecy, how can I possibly defeat Voldemort?  Last year, I was nothing against him."

"I have arranged for you to be trained.  That is partly why I wanted you to come here for the summer. "

"Who will be training me?"  Asked Harry.

"I have asked Alastor Moody to help train you.  There will be others…Now I believe that you have had enough shock for one day and I insist that you go to your dormitory and drink this."  Dumbledore gave Harry what he recognized as dreamless sleep potion.

"Yes sir."

"Very well you may leave."

Sirius let go of Harry's arm.  "I will be up in a couple of minutes."  Harry nodded and left the room.

Sirius was in disbelief.

"I can't believe James didn't tell me this."  Dumbledore looked at the man before him.

"He had a good reason.  I told him not to tell anyone.  Can you imagine the danger the person would be in if they knew.  If Voldemort found out that someone knew, they would be a target.  James didn't want that to happen."

Sirius looked back at the headmaster.  "I guess I see your point.  But I just feel horrible for Harry.  He has gone through enough already.  He shouldn't have to go through all this."

Dumbledore stood up.  "Yes I agree, but there is no one else.  I may be powerful, but I can't defeat Voldemort alone.  Harry must play a role in Voldemort's defeat."

"Headmaster, do you feel it is necessary to warn the family's of Harry's friends?  They are as in as much danger as he is.  Voldemort would want them dead as well Harry.  Harry considers them his family and Voldemort could use them to get to Harry.  James' situation and the situation now are much different.  Before Voldemort didn't now who the Heir of Gryffindor was.  Now he DOES know.  Everyone around that Heir would be in danger."

Dumbledore pondered the question and then looked toward the man and nodded.  "Yes, that would be a good idea.  I will tell the Weasleys and the Grangers.  I have something else for you."  Dumbledore went to get a chest and presented it to Sirius.  "What is in this chest Harry would want?  I was going to give it to him, but I think that you should."  Sirius nodded and left the Headmaster's office.

Sirius walked up to Harry's dormitory room.  He didn't know what was in the chest, but he would open it with Harry.  Dumbledore thinks it is important, so it must be.  Sirius got to Harry's dorm to find that Harry was on his bed crying.  Sirius put down the chest and went toward his godson.  He turned Harry over and embraced him in a hug.

"It's not fair.  It's not fair.  I just want to live a normal life.  Why can't I?"  Harry said while the tears were falling down on his cheeks.  Sirius didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm sure that is what your father said."  Sirius then pulled Harry's face to face his own.  "I remember that when you were born he was the happiest man on Earth.  All he would do is look at you and tears of joy would leak out.  One of the last things that he said to me was that if anything was to happen to him, he would want me to take care of you.  I know that I have not done a good job for the first part of your life….but I would like to try to fulfill my promise to him."  

Harry looked up toward his godfather.  "You haven't done a bad job.  You were just sidetracked.  I forgive you."  Harry was now whipping the tears away from his face.  "What's in the chest?"

"Oh."  Sirius got up from the bed and retrieved the chest and brought it to the bed.  "Before I left his office, Dumbledore gave me this and told me that we should open it together."  They both nodded and opened the chest.  What they found made tears swell Sirius' eyes.  Harry wondered what was in there and took a look.

"What are those?"  Harry asked.

Sirius pulled out the two pieces of wood.  "These Harry…Are your parent's wands.  Dumbledore must have retrieved them from Godric's Hollow.  He must have wanted you to have them."  Harry was now no longer controlling his tears.  They were free falling down his cheeks.  Sirius looked into the chest again and found something else.  "This is your mother's wedding ring."  Harry took it in his hands.  It was absolutely gorgeous.  It had red and yellow gems forming a circle around a giant diamond. 

"Wow.  This is amazing."  Harry said with his mouth open.

Sirius laughed.  "Yes.  I remember when your father asked me if Lily would like the ring.  He told me that the ring had been in his family for generations.  I guess that explains the red and gold.  Gryffindor colors."  They both had a moment of silence.  Sirius again reached into the chest and retrieved one more item.

"What is that?"  Asked Harry looking at a necklace.

"This is a necklace that belonged to your grandmother.  I remember your father giving it to your mother during our sixth year.  Sirius open the locket on the necklace and Harry saw that it looked like the clock the Weasleys had in their house.  On each side of the locket there were the names of _Lily Potter: DANGER_ and _James Potter: DANGER.  _

Harry looked at the word _DANGER and more tears leaked down his cheeks.  Sirius noticed it and closed the locket.  "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't know that was going to say that."  He pulled Harry into another hug.  _

"It's okay."  Harry then helped Sirius put all the items back into the chest and put it near Harry's nightstand.  Sirius then put his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

"Like Dumbledore said, you have been heard a lot today.  Now take your potion and go to sleep."  Harry nodded and took the potion.  He felt the familiar feelings and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  Sirius took the bottle from Harry and noticed that he had not taken the whole amount.  Sirius thought to himself for a minute.  Harry wasn't the only one to hear the shock that Dumbledore had told him.  This was news to Sirius as well.  He now knew why his best friend was killed.  A million thoughts were coming in his mind.  He took a breath, sat on a bed and drank the rest of the potion that Harry didn't finish.  All the thought Sirius had disappeared as he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N:  Sorry for the wait.  My laptop actually came in.  I couldn't believe it.  I should be posting much more frequently.  Thanx for all the reviews.  Do not worry.  I know that a lot of people have done the whole Heir of Gryffindor thing, but my story is much more than that.  We will get some suprises.  There is still much more to come.


	9. Weasley and Granger

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this.

**B.L.Potter**, **sew2100-Thanx. I shall.**

**MadAnt**-Yes, the wizarding classifications will be explained in a later chapter.  Patience is a virtue =]-

**BigDaddy753**-Thanx

**CastusAlbusCar**, **ranger**-Thanx.

Thanx for all my reviews.  Everyone means something.

Now on with the show. 

Harry Potter And The Staff Of Power

Chapter 9:  Weasleys and Grangers

Harry simply drank the dreamless sleep potion and felt his eyelids close.

~AT THE SAME TIME~

A short fat man wearing a black cloak walked up to a tall, thin man with blood red eyes.

"My..Lord…It is almost ready…"  said the man studdering after almost every word.

"Excellent, Wormtail.  Once we get the polyjuice potion on Black we should be ready to get the boy from his _home._"  Voldemort laughed at the last word.  "Do you still have Black's hair?"  Demanded Voldemort.

"Yes..Master…I took it…from him….when I escaped….to return to you…"  squeaked the pathetic piece of life.  (A/N Sorry, I had to add that.  THAT FILTHY RAT)

Voldemort looked somewhat pleased.  "And the other potion?"  question the Dark Lord.

"It will be…ready in…one weeks…time…my Lord."

"Good.  We shall have the boy the then and my plan shall be in motion.  Just to remind you Wormtail, if you fail me, I may not be as forgiving as I have been."  Said Voldemort pointing his wand toward the knelt man before him.

The man shivered with his master's last words.  "Yes…my Lord…I will not…fail you."

"I should hope not.  Now you know what to do."

Wormtail nodded and left his master.  As Wormtail left, Voldemort was laughing.

Ginny was sitting reading on a chair.  She was getting irritated because her brother was pacing back in forth in front of their fireplace.  Ginny seemed to have lost her nerve.

"DAMNIT RON.  STOP PACING.  HERMIONE WILL GET HERE WHEN SHE GETS HERE.!"  Ginny yelled.  Ron just looked at her and continued to pace around the fireplace.  They both new that Hermione would be coming back from Bulgaria today.  She would Floo over to The Burrow's fireplace.  Her parents were meeting her there.  Ginny looked out in the patio to see her parents talking to the Grangers.  Her dad was probably irritating the hell of our Mr. Granger trying to learn everything he can about their muggle life.  Everyone knew that Mr. Weasley was obsessed with muggles.  

Ginny then put her attention to her book.  She looked back up to hear and pop and her brother appear in front of her.

"BILL!"  Ginny screamed.  She ran over to give him a hug.  "What are you doing here?  I thought that you were coming in later?"

Bill laughed and then pointed to Ron.  "What is he doing?"

Ginny laughed with Bill.  "He's waiting for Hermione to come here.  She is Flooing here from Bulgaria."

Bill sighed and nodded.  "So has he told here that he is madly in love with her yet?"  Bill asked his little sister.

Ginny smiled.  "No.  He never will.  He just so damn thick."

Bill laughed.  "Anyway, yes I was going to come later in the week."  Bill looked around.  "But I thought it would be more fun this way."  Bill chuckled.  "Oh by the way Ginny, I would move if I were you?"

Ginny looked at him confused.  "Why?"  Ginny asked.  She got her answer about two seconds after she asked.  Suddenly a form of another brother landed straight on her.  Ginny fell to the ground with the much heavier form landing of here.

"Ah."  Was all that Ginny was able to muster.  The person got up off of her and helped her up.

"Sorry about that.  I would have thought that my dear brother Bill would have told you that I was coming right after him."  Laughed Charlie.

Ginny looked at Bill with a death glare while he fell to the floor holding his sides from laughing so hard.  "Yes, you would _think that he would have told me."  Now Charlie and Bill were both rolling of the floor laughing.  _

"Sorry Ginny, I thought that would be funny too.  I guess I was right."  Both men were still on the ground laughing.

Mrs. Weasley came into the house to see what everybody was laughing about.  She caught sight of her two oldest boys.  "BILL! CHARILE!  Well come over here and give your mother a hug."

Both men walked over to their mother who had her arms open.  They did not wait and gave their mother a hug.  Ron still pacing around the fireplace came over to see what all the commotion was.  

"Bill? Charlie?  I thought that you two were coming here later this week?"  Asked their little brother.

"So did _I?"  If I knew you were coming today, I would have been prepared with some more food."  Said Mrs.  Weasley._

Charlie laughed.  "Honestly mum, you make enough food to feed ten Horntails."  Everyone but Mrs. Weasley laughed as they heard someone arrive threw their fireplace.  They all ran to it to see that Hermione was dusting soot off of her robes.

Ron was the first person who reached her.  "Hermione…Can I help with your bags?"  Ron spat out as her brothers, sister and mother were watching him.  He turned around and gave them a dirty look.  His family just laughed as Mrs. Weasley went outside to alert the Grangers that their daughter had arrived.  

"How was Bulgaria?"  Ron asked hoping that she had a terrible time.

Hermione looked him in the face.  "Absolutely wonderful."  At her words Ron's heart felt like it was being ripped out and being thrown to the ground.

"Oh."  He said while looking down.

Hermione had a worried look on her face.  "Ron, are you alright?"

"Ya."  Ron lied.  "Why do you ask?" Meeting her glare.  

"You looked kind of down."  Ron just brushed it off.  "Anyway, I had a great time.  I went to a lot of magical establishments around Bulgaria.  I couldn't believe that there were so many.  The Bulgarian Ministry National Library was wonderful as well.  There library rivals the one in Hogwarts.  I never thought I would see a library as big as Hogwarts." 

It was just like Hermione to think about a library.  "So…he didn't try anything did he?"  Ron asked why still looking at the floor.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "God Ron.  How many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends.  Why do you care so much?  Hermione asked with a stern tone.

"Because he…because he…"  Ron tried to say.

"YES?"  Hermione asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Because he…"

"HERMIONE DEAR!"  yelled Mrs. Granger.

Hermione looked at Ron then ran to her mother.

"Because he stole you from me.."  Ron said as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed in the floor.  Ron then quickly ran to the loo.  Ron didn't now, but he wasn't the only person to hear it.  He walked to the loo just as Mr. Granger walked out.  They exchanged glances and Mr. Granger went to see his daughter.

"How are you dear?"  asked Mrs. Granger.

"Great mum.  I had a wonderful time.  The Bulgarian National Ministry Library was great.  It had so many interesting books.  I brought some home too."  She said as she pointed to a bag full of books. Mrs. Granger walked toward the books and tried to lift them.

"Uf!  How did you lift these dear.  Well, Victor helped me carry them to the fireplace and bring them here."  The Weasley family just said 'oh' and looked another direction.

"NOW NOW!  Let's start lunch. Meet outside."  Said Mrs. Weasley as she pointed out toward the garden.

The Weasleys and Grangers both made their way outside to eat lunch.  Mrs. Weasley came back with a tray full of food.  She set the food on the table and looked around.  "George where is your brother?"  George looked around the table.

"Ie Dun No Mu'."  Said George with a mouthful of food.

Ron came running out of the house.  "I'm here Mum. Just had to go to the loo.  To..er..wash up."  Said Ron sitting down next to Hermione.  Ron again didn't notice that Mr. Granger noticed Ron's red and puffy face.

They were all ready to eat the wonderful lunch that Mrs. Weasley prepared.

"Bill what are you going to do being so early?  I don't suppose that Gringotts will allow you to start early?"

Bill looked at his mother and laughed.  "God no.  Those goblins would never allow me to do that.  Actually I am going to go visit Fleur up in Hogsmeade.  Then we will probably go around Hogwarts for a while.  She has to get used to Hogwarts if she ever wants to survive this year."

"That's lovely dear.  You seem to really like her."  Said Mrs. Weasley.

"I do.  She saw me at the tournament last year and talked to me.  I must say, that I was surprised that she came up to me.  I didn't find out later that she is half veela."

Ron got wind of the conversation.  "You mean you are dating Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes.  Is there a problem?"  Asked Bill raising an eyebrow to Ron.

"Well ya.  How do you know that she isn't using her veela charm to lure you in?"

"Why-."  Bill started before being stopped by Hermione.

"Ron, you are so thick.  The veela charm is worthless for a veela that feels an attraction to a person.  Meaning that if the veela truly likes a person, her charm doesn't affect them.  I thought you knew that?"  said Hermione.

Ron stammered from embarrassment.  "Well…maybe I don't…read as much as you do."

"Obliviously."  Replied Hermione.

Ron was about to reply when there was a knocking from the house.  Everybody turned around to see who it was.  

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you.  I knocked but nobody answered.  Ah, I see that you are having lunch.  Do you mind if I join you?"  Asked the Headmaster.

"Not at all Albus."  Said Mr. Weasley.  He then pulled out his wand and conjured up a chair for the man.  "What brings you here Albus?"  asked Mr. Weasley.  

"Ah, I hope you don't mind if we wait for that until after lunch?" said Dumbledore looking through his half moon spectacles.

"Not at all."  Replied Mr. Weasley.

The Weasleys, the Grangers and the headmaster all had a wonderful lunch.  They finished the lunch and the headmaster continued his story.

"First off, I would like to thank you for this wonderful lunch."  Said the headmaster as he looked toward a blushing Molly Weasley.

"Oh, it was nothing."  She replied as she put all the dishes into the kitchen.

"Now, I have come here to explain something quite serious."  Dumbledore took his wand and pointed it toward the sky.  He muttered '_Silencio_.'  They were now perfectly safe from anyone hearing them. "I wish for you not to stop me until I am finished.  Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you have been named Prefects for your house along with Mr. Potter because you are the students with the most experience with dealing with Voldemort." The Weasleys all flinched at the name. 

Hermione and Ron both looked at Dumbledore wondering if that was the only reason that they were named prefects.

"Now, that was not the only reason you were named prefects.  You are both extremely powerful wizards for your age.  I didn't mean to imply that the only reason you made prefect was because of you experience with Voldemort.  Now then, I told Mr. Potter and Mr. Black some news last night that I wish to share with you.  Mr…Harry considers you his family.  And after some thinking, I have decided that I should share news with his family.

Everyone at the table was wondering what the headmaster was getting at.  

Ginny looked toward her headmaster.  "Is there something wrong with Harry?"

Ron looked toward his sister.  "He told us not to interrupt."  Said Ron.

"Well sorry.  I was just wondering."  Ginny and Ron both looked at the headmaster and said 'sorry.'

Dumbledore laughed.  "To answer your question Miss Weasley, there is something wrong with Harry."  Ginny put her hands to her mouth.

Dumbledore looked over the people at the table.  "Harry once asked me why he is a target of Voldemort.  I told him that I would tell him when he got older."  The old man took a breath.  "Due to circumstances, the truth came out a little earlier than I hoped."

Dumbledore went into his explanation of what happened to the Dursleys and the prophecy and Harry's powers.  By the end of the story; Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Granger were all crying.

Ron put an arm around Hermione.  "It's alright Hermione.  Harry is very strong.  Stronger than both you and me.  He will be okay."  Hermione then turned and buried her face into Ron's robes.  Ron put his hand on Hermione's head trying to calm her.  

Mr. Granger comforted Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny.  

Professor Dumbledore looked at the lot in front of him.  "Now I did not come here to make everyone cry."  He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  This seemed to stop everybody from crying.  "Now if Harry's muggle relatives were attacked, I think that _they_ would make anyone else associated with Harry targets as well."  Dumbledore was startled by Mrs. Weasleys jump.  "DO NOT WORRY."  Said the headmaster in a forceful tone.  "Your homes have twice as many protective charms as Hogwarts on them.  Believe me when I tell you that you are all safe.  Now then, I think it would be a good idea if you all came to see Harry.  He has not taken this news well.  I think that if he saw all of you, he would brighten up.  How would you all like to come to Hogwarts tonight?"  Dumbledore began to leave, but he turned around.  "Oh, I forgot.  The charms of your homes will not let you apparate or portkey.  The only way to get to your homes is floo.  I have put a charm on your chimney to only allow a certain number of people to come.  If someone was to try to either apparate, use a portkey or floo to your homes, they will be sent straight to the ministry holding cell.  That being said, I bid you ado."  Everyone nodded and Dumbledore disapparated.

"Great.  I haven't seen Hogwarts in a long time."  Said Charlie.

"Ya, Fleur and I will come for dinner.  I just hope that she hasn't got any plans.  Anyway, I will get her to come. I have to go.  See you at dinner." Bill said goodbye to everyone and kissed his mother.  

"Now then, do you two have homework to finish?"  Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Ginny nodded.  "Good.  Then I suggest that you do it before we leave tonight for dinner."  The two youngest Weasleys groaned.  "Oh come on, the sooner you finish, the sooner you will be done.  Now go."  Ron and Ginny both rolled their eyes and went into the house.  

"Well, I'll go with you.  I already finished mine."  Said Hermione.

"Well that doesn't surprise me."  Hermione gave Ron a McGonagall glare.  Ron laughed.  "Then do you want to help me with mine?"  Asked Ron.

"You know I can't do that.  But I will point you in the right directions."  Ron smiled went up to his room to get his books.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay, let me get some of my books.  I'll be back in a minute."  Hermione went toward the room her parents were in.  She was about to open the door, but she heard voices.

"When I was walking from the lavatory I heard Hermione talking to Ron.  He was asking her about her visit to Bulgaria.  They were arguing about Victor.  She asked him why he cared so much.  Then you called Hermione to come to see you.  Then after she left he said that Victor _'stole Hermione from me.'_  I think that Ron likes Hermione…"

That was all that Hermione could hear.  She ran back to the living room and sat on a chair.  Her mind was blowing ten million thoughts a second.  She didn't even hear a voice calling to her.

"H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.? Are you alive?"  Ron was pulling at Hermione's shoulder.  "You alright, you looked like you were in a daze or something."

"Yes…I'm fine." Ron smiled.  Could he like her?  Why hadn't he told her this before?  How long has he liked her?  "Um, I left my book at home, sorry."

Ron looked back at her.  "That's okay, want to play a game of chess instead?"  asked Ron.  

"You have to do your homework.  Your mother said that you have to."

Ron shrugged.  "Mum's always making threats like that.  Besides, I always finish it before school starts.  So, want to play that game of chess?"  Asked Ron looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked toward the ground.  "Um, maybe later."  Hermione's attention went from the ground to Ginny.  "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

Ginny looked up to Hermione and nodded.  "Sure.  Want to go to my room?"  Hermione nodded and they both went up to Ginny's room.  Ginny opened the door as they both walked in.  Hermione walked toward and sat on Ginny's bed. Ginny walked over and sat beside her.  Ginny had a confused look on her face.  She had never seen Hermione acting like the way she was acting before.  She wondered what was wrong.

"Ginny…does Ron like…I mean…does he like me?" Asked Hermione finially getting the words out.

"Sure he likes you.  I mean we all like you."  Hermione shook her head which her hands were holding.  She looked more deeply at Ginny. 

"I mean does he _like me?"  Asked Hermione again.  This time hoping Ginny would get her point._

"Oh, well I don't know.  You will have to ask Ron about that."  Said Ginny trying not to look Hermione in the face.  Ginny was never good at lying.  

Hermione knew that Ginny was lying.  She could see it in her.  "Come on Ginny please.  I never told anyone how you really felt about Harry.  Please tell me."  Replied Hermione trying to get an answer out of Ginny.

"That's different, Harry's not your brother."  

"He might as well be; he considers us all his family.  I didn't want to go this low, but if you don't tell me… I will tell Harry about how you feel about him."  Hermione saw the hurt feeling on Ginny's face.  "I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice."

Ginny turned her back to Hermione.  "Look Hermione, you should already know the answer to your question."  Hermione had a blank face.  She had no idea what she was talking about.  "I can't believe you haven't seen it.  Who has tried to protect you all these years?  Who tried to curse Malfoy when he called you a mud-blood?  Who always wants to look out for you?  Who went mad with jealousy when someone went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum?"  Hermione looked straight at Ginny with tears brewing in her eyes.

"Ron?"  whispered Hermione.

"Yes, my dear old brother.  He hasn't hid his feeling too well.  Everyone in my family knows.  But I guess he's scared to share them."

"Why would he be scared?"

"I have no idea, maybe you should ask him." Said Ginny as she giggled.

Hermione looked at Ginny.  "How is this funny?"  Said Hermione with a stern tone.

Ginny looked surprised with Hermione's outburst.  "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that I never thought you would be able to see Ron like _that."_

Hermione had this instinctive feeling to protect Ron.  "And why is that?"

Ginny was confused.  "Why are you defending him?  Do you _like _him back?"  

"I don't know, maybe.  I don't know."  Replied Hermione with her face in her hands.

Ginny sat besides Hermione and put an arm over her back.  "I think you do know.  Now it's up to you to find out for sure.  Go talk to Ron, what's the worst that could happen?"

Hermione brought her face out of her hands to look back to Ginny.  "When did you start to be so smart about all this?"  Asked Hermione.

Ginny laughed and got up from the bed.  She then threw Hermione a book.  Hermione caught it and looked at the cover.  

"_Ten Thousand Ways__ Boys Think About Love.  Where did you find this?"  Asked Hermione.  _

Ginny laughed again.  "I found it among Mum's stuff this summer.  She doesn't know that I have it.  So I would like to hide it again if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course."  Hermione threw the book back to Ginny as she put it back into its hiding place.  "I guess that I should go talk to Ron.  I don't know what to say.  What do you think he will say?"

"He probably won't be able to get any words out."  Ginny talking while trying to imitate Ron.  "He will probably just stare at you and try to speak, but all that will come out will be gibberish.  It would be great to see, but I would think that you wouldn't let me."

"You are damn right I wouldn't let you."  Hermione cracked a smile.  "But that would be something Ron would do wouldn't it?"  They both nodded and laughed.  "I can't believe that I never saw this before.  How could I have been so blind?"

"It's okay Hermione.  Harry does the same thing.  I still don't know why he hasn't noticed me.  I guess he still sees me as Ron's little sister."  Said Ginny as tears started to fall down her cheek.  Hermione put her arm around her for comfort.

"It's alright Gin.  He will come around.  After all, it looks like I came around."  Hermione said while moving her head down to look Ginny in the face.  Ginny nodded and stood up.

"Now go, I believe that you have something to talk to my brother about."  Hermione nodded and left the room.  She couldn't even begin to think what to say to Ron.  How would she possibly start out another conversation with him again?  _'Hey Ron..so..how long have you liked me?'  I can't do this, Hermione thought.  It is too hard. _

She made her way down the stairs to see Ron sitting on a chair.  

"Hey Hermione, what did you want to talk to Ginny about."

Hermione tried to think about something to say. "Um..just girl stuff."  

"Oh."  Was all Ron's response.  

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?  It's a beautiful day."  Asked Hermione, trying to hide her expressions.

Ron looked at her for a moment and nodded.  "Okay, let's go out the back."

They both walked along the trees for a couple of minutes in silence.  They both decided to break the silence at the same time.

"Her-."

"Ron-."

Ron laughed.  "Go ahead, ladies first."  Hermione blused and stopped to sit down on the grass underneath a tree.  Ron stopped and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong."  Asked Ron with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione didn't know what to say.  "Um…earlier today, when we argued about Victor."  Ron had a hateful look on his face.  "You tried to say something, but my Mum pulled me away.  Do you remember?"

Ron looked at the ground and nodded.  She could tell that he was blushing.  

"Well, my dad heard what you said." 

"WHAT!"  Ron noticed his outburst.  He lightened his tone.  "I mean, did he tell you?"

Hermione looked at him.  "Well no, I was going toward the room to get my homework that I was going to help you with and I overheard my parents talking.  My dad told my mum what you said."  Ron was looking like he wanted to transfigure himself into an ant and hide in the dirt.  "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"  Ron asked.

"Come on Ron.  Is what you said true?  Did you think that Victor was trying to steal me from you?"

Ron looked up from the ground with tears running down his cheeks.  "I..I.."  Ron couldn't say the words.  He just nodded.  

"So what does this mean?  Do you _like _me?"  Hermione asked.

Ron spoke with such confidence that it almost started Hermione.  "I remember that day in our third year.  When you slapped Malfoy.  That was the first time that I actually _noticed _you.  Since then, I tried to get to know you better.  I…"

Hermione had tears in her eyes.  "Then why does it seem that you always make fun of me and mocked me?"

Ron looked down and was fidgeting with his fingers.  "I don't know; it was the only thing I could think of at the time.  I'm really sorry.  I would never do anything to hurt you."  Ron said as he reached for her hand.  Hermione extended it and took his.

"I know.  I know you wouldn't."

There was a moment of silence.  Neither of them talked.

"Um, Hermione…Do you feel the same way about me?"  Ron said while his tone decreased to that of a whisper at the end.  Hermione didn't answer.  She was thinking about what he said.  Did she like him the way he liked her?  She didn't notice the hurt way he was looking at her.  

"I guess not.  Fine, I'm leaving."  Ron said as he was standing up.  Hermione didn't even notice what he said until he let go of her hand and started to get up.

"I do."  Said Hermione.

"What?"  Ron turned around.  

"I feel the same way.  Said Hermione as she got to her feet.  She walked right next to Ron and grabbed both his hands.  She looked him straight into his eyes.  He returned her glaze.  They both slowly began to move closer to each other.  They didn't close their eyes until their lips met.  They both felt a warm feeling that they never felt before.  A feeling like what they were doing just felt right.  Ron broke apart and looked down at Hermione who had her eyes closed.  A smile broke on his face.

"Hermione, are you okay?"  He said with a teasing tone.

Hermione opened her eyes with a smile across her face.  "Yes.  I am fine now."

They both had equally huge grins on their faces.  

Ron looked at Hermione.  "I never thought kissing you would ever feel that good."  Hermione giggled.

"Me neither."

Ron stammered.  "So…what..do..we..do..now?  Are you my..g..gi..girlfriend?"

Ron noticed a smile on Hermione face.  She punched him on the arm.  "Yes, you big stupid.  Now let's go back.  I believe we have a chess game to play."  Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they went back to The Burrow.  

(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I will add a little more)

Harry woke up to see a certain godfather sitting on his bed watching him.  He yawned and stretched to wake himself up.  "Hey Sirius.  How long was I out?"

"A while.  It's around five in the evening.  Dinner will be soon."

"Well, I don't feel too hungry."

"Oh, Albus came back and said that we have guests for dinner tonight." 

"Really? Who?"  Harry asked with curiosity on his face.

His godfather looked over him.  "Well, a certain red haired girl will be coming with her family."  Sirius said as he noticed Harry's face perk up and blush a deep red.  He laughed.  "Hermione's family is coming as well."

Harry was feeling a lot better since his _family _was now coming to dinner.

"Really.  Now get ready they will be here in around an hour."  Said Sirius as he patted Harry's bed and walked out of the dorm room.

A/N:  I hope you liked this chapter.  Sorry about the delay.  I haven't been feeling too good.  Sorry, you don't care about the way I feel.  Anyway, next chapter should be posted either later tonight or Thursday.


	10. The Staff

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this.  This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  She is a genius and I hope that she doesn't sue me for writing this little fan fic.  Harry Potter belongs to her, the movie company, her book company and any other.  I am just their mere servant and to write this is for fun.  No money is being made from this

**Mad Ant**- I don't know about your susprisions, but there will be some suprises.

**Shdurrani**-  thanx a lot.

**CastusAlbusCor**-  You are just gunna have to wait and find out now aren't you?  =]~

**Nancy**-  Go to this site     they should have some e-mail addresses.

**FLaVor17- **thanx.

**Luke-6622427**- ya I know.  I'm no good at fluff.  But I try.  Anyway, their relationship will mean something more in the story.  (Ah no, I just gave away a plot clue.  NOOOOOO.  J/k) 

**Sew2100**- thanx.

HARRY POTTER AND THE STAFF OF POWER

Chapter 10: The Staff

Harry took his shower and went down to the Great Hall for dinner.  The last couple of days were hard for Harry, but the presence of his family would help.  He made his way down to the Great Hall to see that only Sirius was there.

Harry walked over to him and sat down at the table.

"Um..Sirius."  Asked Harry nervously.

"Yes."  Answered Sirius.

"Do you think that you should..I mean…be around here…in…human form?"  Harry said while looking down at his plate.

Sirius had a grin the size of his whole face.  He slapped Harry on the back.  "Don't worry.  Dumbledore has told the staff that is here everything about me.  They believe him.  Don't worry.  I am safe here.  No ministry officials will come here, Dumbledore won't allow them."  Said Sirius with a laugh at the last part of the reply.

A smile emerged from Harry's face as well.  "Good, because I was starting to worry what would happen if someone saw you."

Sirius smiled again.  "I don't want you worrying.  I'll be fine."  Harry smiled back and they both sat in their chairs for a couple of silenced minutes.

"So you said that the Weasleys and the Grangers are coming to dinner tonight?"  Sirius nodded.  "But the Grangers are muggles, I thought that muggles couldn't see the castle."

Sirius smiled again.  "Dumbledore put a charm on them.  I am beginning that he can do anything."  Sirius said in a proud tone.

Harry laughed.  "I've known that for a while now."  They both laughed.  "So, how are they getting here?"  Asked Harry.

Sirius looked back at Harry.  "Dumbledore put wards around their houses.  Only certain people can apparate, floo or portkey to and from them.  They will be Flooing to Dumbledore's office.  Then make their way down here."  Said Sirius giving Harry a smile.

"Oh, okay."  Harry was fidgeting with his fingers.  "So when are they supposed to show up?"  Asked Harry nervously.

Sirius took note of his expressions.  "Don't worry.  They will get here eventually."  Sirius said with smile.

Harry laughed again.  "Did you make everybody laugh when you were at school?"

"Of course.  If it wasn't for me, your parents' faces would never be apart.  They can't laugh when they are trying to swallow each other's tongues."  Harry closed his eyes.

"Thanks Sirius.  Now I have a mental picture."  Sirius laughed and put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"That's nothing.  I have stories that would make you lose your breakfast."  He paused.  "I remember this one time…."  Sirius started before Dumbledore came into the Great Hall.

"I believe that Harry would have to eat breakfast before he was to lose it Sirius."  Said Dumbledore as he was leading Bill, Charlie,Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur Delacour and three Grangers into the Great Hall.  The Grangers looked around at the castle in awe.  "Hermione, you didn't tell us Hogwarts looked like this."  Hermione laughed as they all made their way to the table.  

Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a giant hug.  She released him.  

"Um..Hi Harry.  I hope you are feeling well."

"Hi Hermione.  I'm doing okay."  Hermione just stared at him.  She was snapped out of reality by Ron.  He had pushed her out of the way.

"Hey mate.  Good to see you."  Ron said as he gave Harry a very short, very manly hug.  "We will talk later."  Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  Ron then walked over to Hermione, grabbed her hand and walked over to the table.  Harry turned around to see what his two best friends were doing.  

Bill walked towards Harry.  "Hey Harry."

"Hey Bill."

"Harry, I know you know Fleur."  Harry looked up to see the same girl he saw last year during the tournament.

"Um..hi Fleur."

Fleur kissed Harry on each cheek.  "'Alo Harry.  How are you?"

"Great."  Harry lied.  

"My 'ister wanted to me to say 'alo to you if I saw you.  She is very taken in 'ou."  Harry blused.  He remembered back to the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament last year when he saved Fleur's little sister Gabrielle from the lake.  Fleur's opinion of Harry's quickly did a one-eighty.  From then on, Fleur didn't seem to see Harry as just a little boy, but as an equal.  Harry was grateful for that.

"You English has gotten a lot better."  Mentioned Harry.

This time Fleur blused a little.  "Thank you, Bill her has been 'elping me over da summer.  I would 'ave to speak better English to 'each here at 'ogwarts."  

"Well, I'm looking forward to Potions with you over Professor Snape." Smirked Harry.

Bill and Fleur laughed and walked towards the table.  Harry turned around to see the face of the youngest Weasley.  She was staring at him the same way he was staring at her.  They both seemed as if their tongues were making their throats shut.  

Harry leaned in towards Ginny.  He could see that she was getting redder by the minute.  Harry whispered.  "Did you see Ron and Hermione?"  Asked Harry trying to break the silence.  Ginny nodded.  "When did they start that?  I would never have thought that they would have admitted their feelings for each other in a million years."

Ginny laughed.  "Well, they got some help.  I sort of nudged them in the right direction."  She then had a small grin plastered on her face.  "I think we should get to the table.  I think they are waiting."  Said Ginny as she pointed toward the table.  Everyone at the table was looking at them.

Harry smiled back towards Ginny.  "Ya, it looks like they are waiting for us."  Finished Harry as they made their way to the table.  

Harry could hear Fleur asking Bill about who Sirius was.  He then heard Bill say something like 'later.'  

"Where's Percy?"  Asked Harry.

"He's working again.  He doesn't seem to ever leave work.  Ever since the whole incident with Mr. Crouch."  Said Ron.

Harry just nodded.  He really didn't want to talk about what happened last year.  Think about changing the subject Harry noticed there was one empty chair next to Professor Dumbledore.  "Um Professor?"

Dumbledore turned his attention towards Harry.  "Is there someone else coming?"  Asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes, there will be one more guest.  He should be arriving soon."  Harry nodded.  The whole table was quiet.  Harry assumed the silence was caused by Sirius.  After all, he was thought to be a murdered for 13 years.  Harry looked towards the Grangers.  "Um, Mr.  and Mrs.  Granger, this is my godfather Sirius Black.  I don't think that you have met."

Fleur was startled and dropped her goblet.  Everyone look towards her.  "Sorri, I dropped my goblet."  Everyone nodded, but everyone also knew the real reason that she jumped.  Not that many people knew that Sirius was innocent of the crimes he had been charged with.   

Sirius looked at Harry and nodded.  He turned his head toward the Grangers.  "I'm sorry if I scared you.  I seem to do that to a lot of people."  Sirius said extending a hand.  The Grangers shook it.  

Mr. Granger looked towards Sirius.  "Sorry, it's just we've known you as an escaped murderer."  Sirius looked towards the Grangers and nodded. 

"Yes.  We will catch that slime Pettigrew soon.  Then I can catch up for lost time."  Said Sirius as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  The giant door in the Great Hall opened to allow the last guest to arrive.  Everyone looked up to see Remus Lupin walk over to the table.  

The Weasleys and Hermione yelled at the same time.  "Professor Lupin!"  He laughed as he sat down next to Professor Dumbledore.  "It's good to see that the student's will remember me this year."  

Ron looked towards Remus.  "Are you kidding, you are the best teacher we have ever had.  We have a better chance forgetting you then we do inviting Professor Snape to Christmas dinner."  Remus laughed.

"I do not think we should insult my staff with me in the room."  Professor Dumbledore said looking towards Ron.  A faint smile was noticeable behind his white beard.  Ron gave a half smirk and looked down toward his plate.

"So Moony, you excited about teaching again this year?"  Asked Sirius.

Remus gave a smirk.  "Oh course I am Padfoot.  I just hope that I can sick some banshees on the Slytherins."  Replied Remus.  He then looked up toward the Headmaster.  "I mean, I wish I could dream about setting banshees on the Slytherins…"  said Remus in a monotonic tone.

The laughter echoed the Great Hall but stopped at the twins.  Fred and George were looking at Sirius and Remus with curious expressions on their faces.  Harry turned towards Sirius.

"Fred and George are looking at you funny."  Added Harry.

Sirius quickly turned toward the twins.  "Fred and George, what's with the staring?  Do I got food on my face?"  Finished Sirius whipping his face with his hand.

Fred and George chuckled.  "Well, Professor Lupin called you Padfoot.  You called him Moony.  Those names just sound a little familiar to us, that's all."  

Sirius chuckled.  He bent over towards Harry.  "They gave you the map?"  Harry nodded.  Sirius had his attention back towards the twins.

"Then I would like to thank you for keeping our map alive and to passing it on to Harry.  I know we would want someone else to get good use of it.  I hope you used it as much as Harry has."  Said Sirius.

Harry nudged Sirius in the side with his elbow.  "You shouldn't say this in front of the headmaster."  Whispered Harry.  Harry whispered so fast, that his voice was heard by everyone at the table.

Dumbledore chuckled.  "Do not worry.  I have gone temporarily deaf for the last five minutes."  Said Dumbledore taking his hands off of his ears.  " I just now seemed to get back my composure."  Finished Dumbledore giving Harry a wink.

Fred and George couldn't hold back their enthusiasm.  "So is it true.  Did you help write the map?"  Asked Fred looking like a five year old child waiting to open his Christmas presents.  Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore put his hands over his ears again.  "I supposed another five minutes of being deaf wouldn't hurt."  Said the headmaster.

The twins got out of their chairs and got on their knees and starting making a wave movement repeating "you are our heroes."  Remus and Sirius both laughed out loud from this.

"Well, I am flattered by you.  I should hope that you can _remember the __detailed drawings of the castle the map has."  Said Sirius._

George looked confused.  "What do you mean by th-.."  Replied George as Fred elbowed him in the side.  

"Of course we remember the _passageways the map has."  Said Fred trying to get his brother to understand.  George looked as if a light bulb went off in his head._

"Oh, yea right.  Of course."  

"I would be a shame if someone used them to do certain things to certain students in a common room."  Said Sirius winking at the twins.  

Dumbledore took his hands off of his ears.  "I think that our conversations about rule breaking in my school are over."  Said the headmaster bending his heads to look at all the children.  They all looked from him to their laps.  Dumbledore chuckled.  "Now that everyone is here, I think we should eat."  Dumbledore clapped his hands and foot appeared on their plates.  Mrs. Granger jumped from being startled by the food appearing on their plates.  Hermione took hold of her mother and calmed her down.  Harry turned to his left to see someone there that he did not see sit down.  He turned to see Ginny staring at him.  She noticed him turn look at her and stared straight down.  Harry smiled and started eating his food.  

Dinner went quite well.  Harry had many conversations with everyone at the table.  Everyone seemed to be getting along.  The Weasleys and Hermione seemed very happy that Remus was teaching again and even more excited that Fleur would be taking over for Snape when he was away.  Harry was extremely happy that the Weasleys and Grangers didn't not look at Sirius as a convict, but as a man.  He was grateful for that.  He knew that is what Sirius needed.  

During dinner Ginny had dropped her spoon on the floor and went to pick it up.  As she came up, her hand brushed Harry's leg and arm.  Ginny smiled at the confused look on Harry's face and continued eating her dinner.  Harry began to do some serious pondering.  Could Ginny have done that on accident?  What if she didn't?  What exactly was she getting at?  Harry looked towards Ginny.  She was beautiful.  Why hadn't he noticed this before?  'Probably because someone has tried to kill you every year you git' said the voice in his head.  Wow, her red hair.  Her milky white skin.  Harry couldn't stop staring.  He was brought back to reality when his goblet exploded.  Harry jumped two feet out of his seat.

"Sorry.  Didn't mean for that to happen."  Sirius looked towards Dumbledore who gave him a concerned expression.

Once Harry's goblet was fixed by the wave of Dumbledore's wand, dinner continued.

Everyone's conversation was halted when on owl flew in the window and dropped a letter on Professor Dumbledore's plate.  He quickly read it and gave it to Sirius.  Sirius read it and jumped off of his seat.

Harry grabbed Sirius' arm.  "What's wrong?"  Harry asked looking concerned.  Sirius looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded.  Sirius gave the letter to Harry.

_Dumbledore,_

_A group of Death Eaters have been spotted 150 miles southwest of __London__.  Our loyal spy has rumors that Peter Pettigrew is among them.  _

_                                                                   Mundungus Fletcher_

Harry reread the letter.  "Is this true?"  Harry looked toward Dumbledore.

"Yes, I believe so.  Mundungus Fletcher is a very reliable source."

Remus looked straight at his friend.  "Padfoot?"  Sirius handed the letter over to Remus.  Remus read it and had the same expression on his face that Sirius and Dumbledore had.  

Sirius turned his attention towards his godson.  "Harry, I'm sorry.  I told you that I would stay with you.  But..I have to go.  I hope that you can understand."  Sirius said sounding as if he wasn't sure if Harry would understand.  

Harry nodded.  "I know.  You have to go.  I understand. Go, I hope you get him."  Harry said with the same tone that Sirius had.  Sirius stood Harry up gave Harry a hug that Harry returned.  Harry was fighting off tears. 

"Just make sure you come back."  Harry then looked toward Dumbledore.  "Professor, would you mind if I was excused to the common room?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "I think that is a good idea.  If you five, Dumbledore said pointing to the youngest Weasleys and Hermione, would occumpy Harry to your common room.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, could you please take the Grangers home.  Bill, Charlie and Fleur, I believe that you wish to join us?"  They nodded.  

Harry, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  

"So, Harry is it true?"  Asked George.

"Is what true?"  answered Harry.

"Oh come one Harry.  About Sirius and Professor Lupin writing the Mauraders Map.  If it is true, we could have lots of fun with them."  Replied Fred who looked towards George whom had an evil smirk on his faces

Hermione looked at the twins.  "Yes it is true.  And don't get any idea about getting them to help you with your pranks.  I know I don't have to remind you that Professor Lupin is exactly that.  A _Professor.  You don't think that a Professor would help you pull pranks do you?"  Said Hermione in a boring McGonagall tone._

Fred and George looked at each other.  "Don't worry Hermione.  We get you.  But just don't be surprised if they still help us."  Said Fred as the twins walked the other direction.

"Don't worry about them Harry.  Even they aren't that stupid."  Said Ron.

"I don't know Ron, they are related to _you._"  Said Hermione in a playful way.

"So what is that supposed to mean?"  Replied in the same tone.

"Just that they are stupid prats just like you."  Said Hermione punching Ron on the arm.  Ron caught her arm and drew her into his arms as she screamed.  They apparently got comfortable and starting kissing.

Harry looked at his two best friends.  "So...I hate to interrupt you, but when did this happen?"  Harry said pointing towards their kiss.

"Um..well…yesterday we sort of admitte..I mean I said that…I mean…"  Ron tried to get out.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "What Ron is trying to say is that we both just woke up."

Harry laughed.  "I wondered when you two were going to wake up."  Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a weird look.  This made Harry laugh even harder.  "Don't look at me like that; I'm sure that everyone already knows about you two.  I have known it since third year.  I was just waiting for you two to admit it. I'm actually shocked that Fred and George hadn't made a pool about when it was going to happen."  This made Harry and Ginny giggle.  Harry didn't even notice Ginny was there until then.  How could he keep forgetting her?  He looked towards her.  Her smile was absolutely beautiful.  When he looked at her, he felt the same feelings that he felt for the last two years when he looked at Cho Chang.  Several paintings started to vibrate on the wall.  Harry just ignored them.  Ron and Hermione noticed Harry staring at Ginny, so Ron punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Ouch, why'd you do that for?"  Asked Harry rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, just getting you back for not telling us this before.  I can't believe you knew this and didn't tell us."  Ron lied.  Harry knew that his punch was for another reason that Ron said.

"Well, when it comes to you two.  I don't know who is thicker."  Ron and Hermione both threw death glares at Harry which made him and Ginny giggle.

"So if you two don't mind, I think that Hermione and I have to go up to the dorm and do..I mean look up something..I mean…" Ron again tried to get out.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and pulled Ron's arm.  "Why have to do some summer homework.  See you two later."  Said Hermione as they left in another direction much like Fred and George did.

That left Harry and Ginny.  They walked towards the Gryffindor common room in silence.  Before they reached the Fat Lady, Harry had a thought.  "Oh Ginny, you said that you wanted to do some research for your History of Magic class.  I don't see why we can't do it now."  Said Harry.

"Um, sure.  Want to go to the library?"  Harry nodded and they made their way down to the library.

"So, how's it like at the castle without any other students?"  Asked Ginny.

"It's great.  At least at night.  I don't have to go wander around in my invisibility cloak anymore."  Replied Harry.

Ginny's hands went to her mouth.  She leaned in and whispered.  "You have an invisibility cloak?"

"Sorry.  I guess you have a lot to learn about me.  Harry laughed and took out his wand.  Harry closed his eyes and thought of his Invisibility cloak in his room.  '_Accio Invisibility Cloak' Harry waited until his cloak came flying down towards him.  "It belonged to my dad.  I got it first year for Christmas.  "Here."  Harry said.  He put the cloak on and watched the expression on Ginny's face.  It was a mixture of shock and amazement.  Harry took off the cloak and reappeared.  "Here, try it."  As he held out the cloak towards Ginny._

She took it reluctantly.  "I don't know Harry, it's yours."  

"Don't worry, Hermione and Ron have been under it plenty of times."  

Ginny had a smirk across her face.  "So now I see how you three get into trouble all the time.  Nobody ever sees you."  

Harry laughed as he put his index finger on Ginny's lips.  "Ssh.  I wouldn't like all the teachers in the school to know that I have this.  Four of them is enough."

"FOUR!  Who knows that you have it?"  Asked Ginny.  They just reached the library.  Surprisingly Madame Pince was there.  It seems she never leaves.

Harry and Ginny sat at a table.  "Well, I think that Professor Dumbledore gave it to me during first year.  Sirius and Remus were friends of my dad, so they know.  And Snape."

"SNAPE!?"  

"Yes.  He found out I had it during my third year.  But that's a long story.  Why don't we look for some information on Merlin?"  Ginny nodded.

She wondered what he wasn't telling her.  She snapped back into reality and began to search the library.  After around a half hour, they couldn't find anything.

Harry suddenly had a smirk on his face.  Ginny looked up at this.

"And why does Mr. Harry Potter have a smirk on his face?"  Asked Ginny in a playful tone.

"I have an idea.  Come here."  He took her hand and grabbed his cloak.  He threw it around both of them and made his way towards the Restricted Section.  He open the door slowly so Madame Pince wouldn't see them and walked in.

"Ginny looked up towards Harry under the cloak.  "We can't be in here, this is the restricted section."  Harry looked at her and laughed.  

"I come here a lot.  These are where the interesting books are kept."  Harry laughed at the expression on Ginny's face.

"And they made _you a prefect.  I see know why Ron was surprised by it.  I didn't know you did half of this stuff."_

Harry smiled.  "Come on; let's look under 'M'."  They both looked under 'M' but didn't find anything.  "Hold up, I have an idea."  Harry walked along the shelves and finally found what he was looking for.  "Let's try this book."  He took it and they made their way back to their table.  Harry took off the cloak and laid the book on the table.

Ginny looked confused.  "Um, Harry.  What book did you take from the _Restricted Section_?"  Said Ginny putting the last two words in a whisper.

"Well, Merlin was on the greatest wizards of all time, so I maybe thought he might be in this book.  I saw it during my first year when I went into that section.

Ginny took the book from Harry and looked at it.  It was titled _The Rise and Fall of the Greatest Wizards of All Time.  She flipped threw it and found a couple of pages that could help her._

"Find anything useful?"  Asked Harry.

Ginny nodded.  "Actually yes.  This is actually quite a lot of information.  Listen to this.  

_Merlin is thought to be one of the greatest wizards of all time.  While alive, Merlin was a tall, think man with long white hair and a long white beard._

"Sounds like Dumbledore."  Said Ginny.  Harry nodded and urged her to go on.

_ Wizards today benefit from what he discovered.  Throughout Merlin's life he was a powerful wizard.  His magical level was so high, that he created a classification system putting hiself at the top._

Harry broke in.  "Seems like he was full of himself, doesn't it?"

Ginny giggled.  "Well when you are one of the most powerful wizards of all time, wouldn't you be into yourself?"  Asked Ginny.

"Well, Professor Snape sure thinks that the whole boy-who-lived rubbish goes to my head.  I personally don't know why he thinks that.  I'm sure that most people think that too."  Harry finished while trying to look Ginny in the eyes.  He felt it hard to do so.  Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to pierce his chest and cut right into his heart.  

Ginny looked back at Harry to see that he was blushing.  'Finally he was the one who is blushing.'  Thought Ginny.  'But why would he be blushing around me?  Surely he couldn't like me like, could he?  No, stupid Ginny.  What are you thinking.  The famous Harry Potter could not fall for the younger sister of Ron Weasley.  She dismissed her thoughts and returned to reality.

"I don't think that it goes to your head."

"Sorry?"  Harry asked with a confused expression on his face.

Ginny laughed.  "You said that you think everyone thinks the whole boy-who-lived thing goes to your head.  I said that I don't think it goes to your head."  Harry smiled at hearing her words.

"At least I have someone on my side."  Harry looked straight into her eyes then focused on the book.  "So, that book says anything else?"

Ginny's head snapped back towards the book.  "Oh, ya."

_Merlin created what ever wizard uses today.  It is known as the International Classification Of Wizards.  _

"It goes on to say the classifications that Dumbledore told us."  Informed Ginny to a listening Harry."  He was spinning his wand in his hands.  "Harry, are you listening?"  Harry didn't answer.  Ginny took the book and slammed it on the table.  Ginny wasn't sure it if was the shock of hearing the book slam or the force that the book that was slammed to make Harry fall over in his chair.  Harry landed with a loud boom on the ground.  Ginny laughed and helped Harry up.  "Sorry about that.  It seems that is what happens when you don't pay attention."  Ginny and Harry gave each other the identical smirks.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a minute."

"I could see that.  I guess I'll continue."  Harry nodded.  Ginny read on.

_Merlin not only created the Wizarding Classifications, but he also created an object that would never be forgotten._

"Well, I guess they were wrong.  I have no idea what they are taking about.  You?"  Asked Ginny.  Harry shook his head.

"No idea.  Go on, I want to see what he created."

_No one actually knows what it was that Merlin created. _

Harry rolled his eyes.  Ginny couldn't help but giggle.  He was so handsome when he wanted to be.  He noticed her watching him and her eyes went down towards the book as she continued reading.

_Rumors were that he created a magical object.  Not just a magical object, but the most powerful of all magical objects.  People of the day dubbed it 'The Staff Of Power.'  Rumors said that this staff was Merlin's actual staff that he used later in life.  Merlin did a great many deeds during his lift.  Not only destroying one dark lord, but two as well.  His pupil Arthur was the only person that truly knew Merlin.  Arthur was not very social, most the information about Merlin was attained through eavesdropping and Arthur letting something slip._

"Well I guess that is why you couldn't find any information on Merlin.  There really isn't any."  Ginny nodded.  "The last couple of pages doesn't really seem to have anymore information."  Ginny slammed the book down.  "That isn't enough information."

Harry grabbed the book and rubbed its edges trying to comfort it.  "Gin, its not the books fault."  Harry put the book close to him.  "Sorry that the mean witch hurt you."  Ginny laughed and threw a quill at him.  He caught it and laughed as well.  "Do you need this book anymore?"  Asked Harry.  Ginny shook her head.  Harry got up with his cloak.  "Then I'm going to put it back."  Harry put on the cloak and returned the book to its shelf.  He was about to take the cloak off when he came out of the Restricted Section when he turned to look towards Ginny.  She had her head back on the chair with her hair hanging towards the floor.  The sun was reflecting off of her red hair.  Harry thought it was beautiful.  Why hadn't he seen Ginny before?  Why hadn't he noticed her?  'Because I'm a stupid prat.' Harry thought.  But it was true.  He was a completely and utter fool to have ignored Ginny.  He hoped that he could get to know Ginny better.  

Suddenly and evil idea came to his mind.  He snuck around the back of Ginny's chair.  He placed a hand on either side of her ribs and started to tickle her.  She was shocked and pulled a one eighty so fast that her arms were flowing and smacked Harry straight in the face threw his cloak.  Harry flew towards the ground from the shock of Ginny's punch.

Ginny realized what he had done and got out of the chair to help him up.

"Oh god Harry.  I'm so sorry.  You startled me.  I'm so sorry."  Ginny trying to plead with Harry.

Harry took her hand and got up laughing and rubbing his jaw at the same time.  "It's okay Gin.  I guess I had it coming for trying to sneak up on your like that.  I guess it served me right."  Finished Harry taking his hands off of his face.

"Oh no."  Shrieked Ginny holding a hand to her mouth.  

"What?"  replied Harry trying to figure out why Ginny had shrieked.  He was putting his own hands to his face moving them around to find anything wrong.

"It's nothing you can feel dummy."  Replied Ginny.  "But I did give you a nice bruise."  She then traced her hands along his jaw line where the bruise was.  She noticed him taking deep breathes as she touched him.  She herself was taking deep breathes.  

"Hold on."  Ginny got her wand and pointed it at Harry.  He had a look on his face that Ginny couldn't identify.  It looked like a mixture of fear and confusion.  "It won't hurt.  Madame Pomfrey taught me some healing charms."  Ginny finished and said some words that Harry couldn't hear.  Harry's face began to feel warm and then seemed to stop hurting.  Ginny smiled as Harry stroked the place where his bruise was.

"Ginny.  You aren't supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

Ginny laughed.  "Well where do you think we are right now?"  She said while slapping his arm.

Harry looked around.  "Oh yea."  

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Harry's bruise and muttered something Harry couldn't hear.  He touched his bruise and it didn't' hurt.

"Wow Ginny.  You said that Madame Pomfrey taught you that?"

Ginny nodded.  "Yes.  I was thinking of maybe becoming a mediwitch.  Madame Pomfrey showed me some basic spells.  I'm glad it worked."

"Yes it worked wonders."  Said Harry holding his face.  "I didn't know you wanted to become a mediwitch.  When did you know this?"

"I don't know.  I might want to be one.  I was just looking at my options."

"Well from my standpoint, you would be great.  My jaw doesn't even seem to hurt anymore."  Ginny smiled.  "That was quite a punch.  You should be a beater."  Harry said.

Ginny smiled.  "Well where do you think I learned it?  Fred and George are great teachers."  Harry smiled and started to lean closer towards Ginny when they were interrupted by Ron.

"Hey you two.  What are you doing?"  Asked Ron suspiciously.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other.  "Um, just doing research.  What's up?"

Harry had to admire Ginny's ability to think on her feet.  That was something that Harry wasn't very good at.

Ron gave them a stare.  "Professor Dumbledore wants to see all of us in the Great Hall."  Harry and Ginny nodded.  Ginny gather her quill and parchment and put them in her bag.  Harry waited for her outside of the library and they made their way down to the Great Hall walked along side each other.

They walked into the Great Hall to see everyone that was at dinner already there.  Dumbledore was talking to Sirius and Remus.  Sirius saw Harry and Ginny and walked towards them.

"Harry, I have to go.  Dumbledore wants someone he can trust to help the other members look after the Death Eaters."

Harry and Ginny both looked confused. "What other members?"  Asked Harry.

Sirius looked to be avoiding this question.  "Don't worry about that, but I have to go.  I will be back as soon as possible.  I hope you know that.  I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know, you have to do it.  Are you and Remus both going?"

"No, Moony is staying in Hagrid's hut.  If you have any problems you can go to him.  Professor Dumbledore has to see to some ministry business.  While he is gone, Remus will look after you."  They were interrupted by someone calling.

"Padfoot.  It's time to go."  Sirius nodded.  

"I'll see you soon Harry."  Sirius gave Harry a hug and walked over to Remus.

Ginny looked to Harry.  "He will be fine."  Trying to reassure Harry.

"I know.  He seems to be too good at not getting caught."  Ginny smiled at Harry's smile.

"Ginny dear, it's time to go."  Came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Coming Mum.  I have to go."  Harry nodded.  "I'll write you tomorrow."  Harry smiled.

"I never got to thank you for writing me.  You were the only one I could talk to.  Your brother was being a stupid prat and Hermione was in Bulgaria."

So that's it Ginny.  He was writing to you as a last resort.  Why would you think that he would willingly write to you?

Harry saw the expression on her face.  "No, I didn't mean it like that."  Said Harry shaking his head.  "I am a mess when it comes to words."  Ginny giggled.  "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad we got to know each other better.  I know that your letters was the only thing that kept me going at the Dursleys."  Harry looked down.  The Dursleys.  Harry hated them, but even they didn't deserve what happened to them.  They would be forever St. Mungo's complete insane.  Harry was taken from his thoughts when his face was brushed with red hair.  Ginny was hugging him.  Harry almost fell backwards.  He was shocked at how much Ginny had come towards him.  He couldn't see any trace of the shy little girl that would hide around him.  She had changed.  Harry liked the change.  He liked the new Ginny.  Harry's hands went up and down Ginny's back.

"I'm sorry Harry.  Even the Dursleys didn't deserve what happened to him."

"I know.  Some day Voldemort is going to pay for what he has done."  Harry looked at Ginny.  To his surprise she hadn't flinched when he had said Voldemort's name.  

"Come on Ginny dear.  It's time to leave."  Came Mrs. Weasley's voice.  This time her voiced seemed for agitated than the first time.

"Um, I think you better go.  You mum seems angry."  Ginny laughed.  "I'll see you later."  Harry waived goodbye to everyone and went up towards his dorm to go to sleep.

Ginny walked towards her family to go home.  She couldn't stop thinking about Harry.  Now she saw why Ron liked him as a friend.  He was great.  She hoped that he would want to get to know her more.

Harry couldn't sleep.  He kept tossing thinking about Ginny.  He wondered is she could ever want to be more than friends.  He certainly was beautiful.  Her hair, her skin, just her.  Harry couldn't think of a word to describe it.  Harry's thoughts were broken when he heard a barking from outside on the grounds.  He went to his window and saw a giant black dog along the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

'What is Sirius doing out there?' Harry thought.  He took his wand and cloak and made his way to the trees.  He got to Sirius when he took off his cloak.

"What are you doing here Sirius?  I didn't think you would be here so soon?"  Asked Harry.

The giant black dog just barked and ran into the forest.  He turned around and barked again as if asking Harry to follow him.

"Wait Sirius, I'm not supposed to leave the castle."  Harry looked toward Hagrid's hut.  Should he tell Remus about Sirius being here?  Sirius didn't seem to be listening.  He was running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.  "Wait up.  Where are you going?"  yelled Harry as he was chasing the giant black dog.  

He must have chased Sirius for a good ten minutes when the black dog stopped in its tracks.  It took Harry a minute or two to catch up to him.  She looked down at the black dog.  "Why did you run?  What are you doing here?"  Before Harry was about to ask another question.  He heard a voice and a light coming towards the dog.  The dog fell over.

"Sirius.  What's wrong?"  Asked Harry running up to the giant black dog.  What Harry saw next made his stomach turn upside down.  The man that stood where the black dog was staying was not Sirius Black.  It was not his godfather.  The man stood up and pushed grass off of his robes.  The man was wearing a black cloak with a black hood on to hide his face.  One thought ran threw Harry's head.  DEATH EATER. He aimed his wand at the man and shouted '_stupefy.'  The man fell over with a loud thud.  Harry turned around to run back towards the castle when he ran into another three hooded Death Eaters.  He tried to fight back, but there were too many of them._

The last moment Harry could remember was him shooting a spell at a Death Eater and seeing a flash of light coming towards him.  Then all he saw was black.

                                      To Be Continued…

A/N:  Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I said.  But hey, what can I do.  Anyway.  The next chapter will probably be on Wednesday night.  I have a physics test on Tuesday and I'm going to my first basketball game.  Anyway.  Till next time.


	11. Missing!

A/N:  Okay, sorry for the delay all.  I got lazy and didn't feel like updating.  The stuff in bold is Ally talking.  **Nick also apologizes profusely and begs everyone's forgiveness.  **All of you thank Ally (fanfiction name: Alexa Donaghy).  ***waves*  **She pretty much threatened my life if I didn't continue.  **And he still didn't continue, and asked me to co-author.  *slaps Nick upside the head for not mentioning that it was SHE who wrote this chapter, with ideas and a bit of help from him*  **I love you babe.  **Suck up.  **She will also be my beta.  ***bows*  **Thanks bella.  **Yes, I have him wrapped around my little finger.  **

**Chapter 11:  Missing!**

            Remus sat up in his bed, finding sleep an impossible feat, as it always was after a full moon.  Resolving to take a walk in order to clear his mind, he stood up and slipped on his robes.  After grabbing his wand, he slipped out the door of Hagrid's hut (where he was currently taking up residence).

            As he was walking towards the Forest, he spotted a familiar silver cloth lying on the wet, dew-covered grass… but it couldn't be… not James' old invisibility cloak… Remus shook his head, trying to dispel the thought, as he bent to pick it up.  Worry rose in his throat as he fingered the ever-familiar, smooth material in his hands, and frantically searched in ever direction, with his alert amber eyes, for some sign of the Boy-Who-Lived.

            "Hey Moony!"

            Remus turned in the direction of his best friend's cheerful voice.

            "You'll never believe it!  We caught Pettigrew!"

            Remus smiled weakly, still holding the cloak in his hands.

            "Moony?  You okay?" he asked, slowly walking towards the werewolf.  "Is that Harry's old invisibility cloak?"

            Remus nodded meekly, handing it over.

            Sirius paled, the situation registering in his mind, and asked, "But why do you have it?  Wh-where's Harry?"

            Remus looked down and quietly replied, "I don't know where he is… I just found this lying here…"

            Sirius broke into a run, heading for the main entrance, and didn't stop until he had reached the room that he and Harry shared.

            Remus and Dumbledore (whom had come back with Sirius) exchanged anxious looks as they heard Sirius' roar of anger when he found Harry's bed empty.

            "I'm going to call an emergency Alliance meeting," said Dumbledore, racing to his office faster than any man his age should be capable of.

            Remus nodded and went to comfort his friend.

            Once inside his office, Dumbledore sat down at his desk and began concentrating.  He had a telepathic connection with each member of the Alliance, for summoning purposes.

            He had created the Alliance when Voldemort first rose to power, over twenty years ago, and brought it back into being at the beginning of the summer.  The Alliance consisted of fifty-six wizards and witches battling against the Dark Lord.

            Soon, his office was crowded Alliance members, Sirius and Remus included.  Members were able to get through the Apparition wards, into his office, which magically expanded to fit as many people as necessary.

            "Albus, what is the meaning of this?  It's the middle of the night!" exclaimed Mundungus Fletcher.

            "I am sorry, Gus.  I know it's late.  However, it could not be avoided.  It seems that young Harry Potter has gone missing."

            The occupants of the room gasped.

            "But Albus… are you sure?"

            Dumbledore solemnly nodded his head.

            "Yes, we are sure."

            Arthur Weasley tentatively spoke up.

            "What about his wand?  Couldn't we trace it through its link to the Hogwarts division of the Ministry?"

            Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "No, he would have to do magic in order for us to track his wand."

            Mundungus then mentioned that someone else could be using Harry's wand, perhaps to throw them off.

            Dumbledore thoughtfully stroked his beard and said, "No, the link is tuned into his magical signature.  It's worth a try."

            Within a few minutes, the meeting was adjourned.  Most of the members went home, while Arthur returned to work.  (He had been in the middle of a raid when he was summoned.)

            "I suggest that the two of you get some rest.  There's nothing more we can do tonight," said Dumbledore, heading into his chambers.

            Sirius and Remus nodded and left.

            "Do you want me to come with you?  I could sleep in Harry's bed…" proposed Remus.

            Sirius shook his head and muttered that he would much rather be alone, before heading in the direction of his room.

            Remus shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his hut.  

            Sirius waited until he was positive that Remus was gone before sneaking to the one-eyed witch and entering the passage that led to Honeydukes.

            When he reached Hogsmeade, he apparated to The Burrow and began banging on the door.  After five minutes of banging, a frazzled-looking Molly Weasley in a green flannel housecoat answered the door.

            Sirius ran in the house, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HARRY!  HARRY, ARE YOU HERE?!?"

            "Mr. Black!  What on earth are you doing here?" she asked in an aggravated voice.

            "Terribly sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but Harry has gone missing.  I just wanted to double-check and see if he is here."

            All the color in Mrs. Weasley's normally rosy cheeks drained away as she stammered, "N-no, I haven't seen him… But we can search the house anyway."

            Sirius didn't hear her reply, however, because he had already run up the stairs opening every closed door, waking half the house.

            Sirius made his was up the stairs and opened up Ginny's door.  He looked inside and called Harry's name.  Ginny, seeing an adult male's outline that wasn't her father, screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.  Sirius didn't even register her scream as he made his way towards the attic.

            "Whasagonon?" asked a sleepy Ron, rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he stepped out of his room.

            Sirius threw his hands up in frustration and screeched, "HARRY'S MISSING!" as he closed the attic door.

            Ron's eyes opened wide and Hermione grabbed his hand as he tried to run down the stairs to search any place that Sirius may have missed.

            "Let me go!  We've gotta find Harry!" he yelled.

            "He's not here!" Hermione yelled back, having to compete with Sirius' calls for Harry, and the ghoul banging around in the attic, excited by all the commotion.

            Sirius grabbed Hermione and Ron, and apparated with them to the Granger's living room.

            "Um, Sirius?  Why would Harry be at my house?" asked Hermione.

            Sirius ignored her in favor of joining Ron in running to and fro, shouting Harry's name.

            Dr. and Dr. Granger slowly made their way down the stairs and ran to their daughter.

            "Hermione… what is going on?" asked her father.

            "Harry is missing, and these two have gone insane," she answered, following the guys' movements with her eyes.

            "I've got to do something… I don't think I would get expelled for this…" she continued, speaking more to herself than her parents.

            She raised her wand and took a deep breath, before pointing it at Sirius and Ron in turn, yelling, "STUPEFY!"

            Sirius and Ron hit the floor with a thud, as Hermione pointed her wand at them again, saying "Mobilicorpus!"

            She guided them to the fireplace, and Flooed back to The Burrow.

            Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a rocking chair, anxiously awaiting their return.  She gasped when she saw the two unconscious bodies floating behind Hermione.

            "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, they're just Stunned.  They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off," said Hermione, guiding the bodies to the couch.

            "Well, I guess someone had to do it.  Enervate!" replied Mrs. Weasley, pointing her wand at her son and Harry's godfather.

            "NO!  Don't you dare move!" she scolded when they tried to get up.  "Ron, go to bed and GO TO SLEEP!  Mr. Black you will sleep in the bed in Ron's room that Harry sleeps in when he is over.  You are not going to accomplish anything by landing yourselves in St. Mungo's.  Now go and get some sleep."

            Sirius and Ron nodded and managed to squeak out a "Yes ma'am" each, before running up the stairs to escape further lecturing.

            Mrs. Weasley then turned to Hermione and asked, "I assume you did the Stunning?"

            Hermione nodded and swallowed hard, as she expected a harsh berating from the fiery redhead.

            However, Mrs. Weasley merely smiled and said, "Well, thank goodness you were there.  Now run along to bed with you."

            The next morning, Mrs. Weasley mad breakfast and sent Sirius on his way.

            He began the trek from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, mumbling about hot-tempered redheads and teenage witches too smart for their own good.  As he drew closer to the Forest, he stumbled upon Remus sniffing around the area where Harry's cloak had been found.

            "Um, Moony… what are you doing?"

            Remus looked up, startled that he had company, and replied, "I thought that maybe I could pick up some clues through my heightened sense, but I just can't find anything in my human form."

            Remus could almost see the Muggle light bulb appear over Sirius' head as he shouted, "But I can do it!" before transforming into Snuffles.

            The large black dog sniffed around the area, and followed the trail deep into the forest, before stopping at a large oak tree, and returning to his human form.

            "Okay, I could pick one other scent besides Harry's.  It was strange though… like *my* scent, combined with another that I know, but just can't place.  The part that was my scent disappeared right over there, and there was a struggle up until this point.  I lost the trail at this tree.  They must have apparated, given that the wards stop just a few feet from this tree."

            Remus nodded and replied, "Okay, so we know he was abducted.  I don't know about that scent you described… the answer is on the tip of my tongue…  Anyway, we need to talk to Snape..."

            "What do we need to talk to that greasy old git for?!?" Sirius interrupted.

            "Um, maybe because he's a spy for the Alliance, and can tell us if Harry is with Voldemort or not…"

            Sirius grinned sheepishly as he said, "Oh… yeah, you're right.  To the dungeons!"

            The two remaining Marauders began making their way to the dungeons, but met their target near Dumbledore's office instead.

            "Hello Severus," said Remus, with a cheery smile.

            Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering what prank these two had up their sleeves, and asked menacingly, "What do you want?"

            "Well, as you know, Harry is missing…"           

            Snape nodded and mumbled something about a mindless prat wondering off and getting himself lost.

            "Well Sirius here sniffed around in dog form and discovered a scent that combines his own and another that he knows, but can't place.  He followed the trail into the forest, where the scent reminiscent of Sirius disappears, leaving only the familiar scent that he can't place.  At that point there is a struggle.  He followed the trail further, past the wards, where it ends."

            The Potions Master growled and said, "So?  He's been kidnapped.  What does this have to do with me?"

            Remus sighed and continued, "We were wondering if you knew whether or not he was a prisoner of Voldemort."

            Snape said no and attempted to leave, but was stopped by Sirius throwing him against the wall and shouting, "What kind of bloody spy are you?!?"

            Dumbledore stepped out of his office, his blue eyes devoid of their usual twinkle, and asked, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

            "Snape is a bloody double agent!  He knows Voldemort has Harry and won't tell me because he's on HIS side!"

            Snape pushed Sirius off of him and brushed at his robes with a disgusted look on his face, while saying, "If I knew where the Potter boy was, I would most certainly say so.  However, I have not been called to a meeting since last week, and therefore am not privy to Potter's whereabouts.  And besides all that, I do not know where Voldemort is located.  We answer the summons by Portkey, because he trusts none of his Death Eaters enough to reveal his location."

            Dumbledore gravely nodded his head and replied, "Well do dig something up, Severus.  If you have not been summoned before tomorrow night, then go on your own, saying that you have new information for him."

            Snape nodded before turning on his heel and stalking off in the direction of the dungeons.

            "Now," said Dumbledore, turning to Remus and Sirius.  "I heard something about a strange scent.  I believe you said it smelled of Sirius and something else he knew, but couldn't place, correct?"

            The other two men nodded.

            "I have a theory.  I will be right back," said Dumbledore, heading for the dungeons.

            Sirius turned to Remus, raising an eyebrow and asked, "What was that all about?"

            Remus shook his head, not knowing the answer, and suggested that they wait in the Headmaster's office.

            They spoke the password (Pixie Stix) and walked into the large, circular room.

            "So, I guess we just sit here and twiddle our thumbs, waiting for him to get back?" asked Sirius.

            Remus nodded, and they sat down to wait.  Luckily the wait wasn't long, for the Headmaster soon returned with a vial of thick brown liquid in his hand.

            "Polyjuice Potion!" he exclaimed gleefully, clipping a bit of his beard and dropping it into the vial, turning it into an extremely bright shade of lime green.  "Here you go, Remus.  Bottoms up!"

            Remus looked up at the Headmaster incredulously and asked, "Uh… you expect me to drink THAT stuff?  It looks radioactive!"

            "Just drink it!"

            Remus tentatively took the Potion from his boss and drank it.  Seconds later, he was doubled over in pain, slowly changing into a carbon copy of Dumbledore.

            "Okay, let's have Snuffles sniff him."

            Sirius transformed into his Animagus form with a POP! and sniffed the area around Remus/Dumbledore, before changing back into himself, a bright light shining in his eyes.

            "It's the same sort of combination.  He smells like you and himself at the same time."

            "Exactly!" said the Headmaster, triumphantly.  "Whoever abducted Harry had maybe a bit of your hair, and took some Polyjuice Potion, therefore making Harry think it was you.  Then, at the place where your scent disappeared, the Potion's timing ran out, and Harry tried to get away!  It all makes sense!"

            Remus and Sirius slowly nodded.

            "Ah, it's lunchtime.  Shall we, boys?"

            Remus and Sirius exchanged mischievous glances, thinking of the uproar and confusion that would ensue when two Dumbledores entered the hall.

            "Ooooh yeah…"

            The three men strolled into the hall, ignoring the strange looks they received from the other Professors.

            "Um, Dumbledore?" asked Arabella Figg.

            "Yes?"  answered both Dumbledores.  

            "Why are there two of you?" she asked, her beady brown eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

            "Oh, how rude of me!  I would like everyone to meet my identical twin brother, Albie!" answered the real Dumbledore, as "Albie" waved.

            "You've never mentioned that you had a twin," squeaked Flitwick.

            "Are you quite sure, Filius?  I speak of him all the time…" said Albus, sitting in his chair.

            Sirius could hardy suppress his giggles as the other Professors shot bewildered looks toward Dumbledore and his "twin."

            Soon, everyone found out that "Albie" resided and in Saxony, and was a long-retired Charms Professor.  He had taught at Leprechaun Academy, a small school of magic in Ireland, for sixty years.  He was just as spunky as Albus, and had come to Hogwarts for a long overdue visit with his younger brother.  (Albus made sure to mention that "Albie" was only older by two and a half minutes.)

            Near the end of the meal, however, McGonagall suddenly exclaimed, "Why Albie, you're looking younger… you're…. REMUS JHONEN LUPIN!!!"

            "Ah damn," cursed Remus, as Sirius and Albus guffawed at their cleverness.

            Snickers could be heard from the other Professors, but McGonagall was *not* amused.

            "You're just like you were in school, and *you*, Albus… I thought you were above such petty things as that.  How can the three of you be pulling pranks and having *fun* while Harry is gone?!?"

            Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, "Minerva, I assure you, we are greatly grieved at Harry's absence.  However, it would be wise for us to keep the morale up.  We can't exactly think clearly enough to try to rescue him if we let grief cloud our thoughts.  Everyone should carryon as normally as possible."

            McGonagall left the hall with a huff, just as Snape walked in.

            "Albus, I just received a Summons."

            Dumbledore nodded and said, "Thank you for letting me know.  If at all possible, please find out if he has Harry."

            Severus nodded and walked to the edge of Hogsmeade, where he apparated to an old, dark forest in Lithuania.  There, he saw a broken Rememberall lying on the ground.  Suspecting that this was his Portkey, he picked it up.  Immediately, he felt the familiar tug at his navel.

            He looked at his new surroundings.  Luxurious, plush hunter green carpet, ebony Gothic-style furniture, a high, vaulted ceiling, with a mural of the pits of Hell painted on it, and a large "throne" with an albino, snakelike man with sangoire eyes sitting on it… Lord Voldemort.

            "Master," said Severus, with a deep bow.

            "Ah yes, Severus… tell me, how does the Light fare without their precious Harry Potter?"

            "They are most devastated, sire."

            "Ah… Let me show something, a special *treat*, shall we say…" said the Dark Lord, standing and gesturing for Snape to follow him.

            Severus followed his "Master" dutifully through several dark halls and down many flights of stairs, until they reached the Torture Chamber, Voldemort's own private prison.

            Inside, Harry was crouched in a corner, naked, his emerald eyes glinting with anger.  Severus noted the lacerations across his back, but was thankful that he was not yet broken.  He noticed another figure hiding in the shadows, but could not make out whom it was.

            "He will join me.  The boy is too weak to withstand me."

            As soon as the meeting ended, Severus ran to the Headmaster's office.

            "He's with Voldemort, in the Torture Chamber," he said, breathlessly.

            Dumbledore looked up, fear crossing his features.  Only one other person that he knew of had ever made it out of the Chamber alive.  That one person had been James Potter.

            "Is he…" he asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.

            "He is still alive, and still has his spirit.  However, it has only been one day…"

            The Headmaster nodded and absentmindedly stroked Fawkes' feathers.

            "Thank you, Severus."

            One week passed before Albus excitedly called Sirius and Remus into his office.

            "Harry used his wand!  We have enough spell feedback that we can trace it within two hundred and fifty miles of his location."

            "We can't get any closer than that?" Sirius asked, disappointedly.

            "No, I'm sorry, Sirius.  His wand had been damaged.  In fact, I think it may have been destroyed.  I know it's not much, but it's a start," answered Albus, getting out a large map.  "See that little red dot moving along there?  That's the link pinpointing the area… Ah yes, he is somewhere in… Siberia…"

A/N:  Again, Nick apologizes for the wait.  Don't worry, from now on I will nag him until he agrees to work on the chapter.  We have lots of plans for this story.  Now, I'll be giving out the cookies for reviewers, since Nick was too lazy to do it and asked me too.  I'm only going to be cookie-ing Chapter 10 though.

Amy:  Yes, I noticed that too.  It won't happen anymore though, with me beta reading.  *evil laugh*

****

**_Angelxd14:  Princess Anna!  Hey babe!  Hope to see more reviews from you soon!  Love ya!  ~Queen Alexa_**

****

**_FF Luva:  Ooooooh looky it's a flame!!!  I get to mock you!  You know, maybe you should wait until a story progresses more before flaming it.  It's supposed to be confusing in order to keep readers intrigued.  And for your information, the story is planned quite well.  *feeds the flame to Hermione the Kitty*_**

****

**_Shadow of a Cat:  I keep telling Nick the same thing, but he won't listen to me._**

****

**_eranimation-limited2-nothing:  I take it that's a good thing?_**

****

**_ranger:  Nick again apologizes and is glad you like it._**

****

**_CastusAlbusCor:  Nick is glad you think so._**


	12. What It's Like To Be Human

**MY A/N:  **All hail Ally's for writing this chapter.  I know I will :P .  She did a better job then I would have done.  I might write some of the coming up chapters, but the way it's going Queen Ally will do it.  HEHE.  Thanks for reviewing and we'll keep the new chaps coming.  Enjoy!****

**A/N:  **I can't believe I'm already writing this chapter.  I guess I was bored and I finished updating all my own fics for the week (except Hemorrhage… my Muse seems to have gone on vacation on that one)…   Anyway, I (and Nick… the little cutie!) give you Chapter 12 of Harry Potter and the Staff of Power.  (God I could make soooo many sex jokes from that.  You do NOT want to know what went through my head when I first saw that title…)

**Disclaimer:  **Nick owns the plot, James and a few other things, I own a few ideas here and there, and JKR (the GODDESS… did you know she's richer than the Queen of England?  She is!) owns everything else.  So don't sue because neither Nick nor I have anything of worth, and if you wish to archive this story or use anything we can actually claim, please ask us!

Chapter 12:  What It's Like to be Human 

            "Ah, Harry Potter… how nice it is to see you again," hissed the Dark Lord, his voice dripping in sarcasm and malevolence, as Harry was thrown at his feet.

            "I do believe I am going to have fun with you.  Wormtail, strip him of his clothing and his wand, and give them to me.  We may have use for his wand at a later date.  Then take him and follow me.  We are going to the Chamber."

            Wormtail nodded and followed his Master down to the Chamber, in which he threw Harry against the wall.

            "Go now, Wormtail.  The rest of my servants have spread word that you were sighted with them.  I want you to get yourself caught; we're going to give this *Alliance* a false sense of security," ordered Voldemort.

            Harry's eyes opened wide at this revelation and screamed, "NO!!!"

            Voldemort sharply turned to the boy, his crimson eyes filled with hatred, and thundered, "QUIET, BOY!  You will only speak when you are spoken to, and you will not question the orders I give my servants!  Wormtail, out of my sight!"

            The fat, balding man squeaked and scurried up the stairs.

            "Now, you insolent brat, *I* am your master.  Your only purpose in life from now on will be to serve me.  Make yourself at home; I fear you will be spending quite a lot of time in here."

            With that, the Dark Lord slammed and magically locked the door, leaving Harry to sink to the dirty floor, fighting the tears threatening to spring forth.

            "It will do you no good to give up now, boy."

            Harry's head shot up at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice and squinted to make out the face of the man in the shadows.

            "Professor Karkaroff?!?" he asked, placing the now visible face with a name.

            "Yes, my boy, you are correct.  Please listen to me, Harry…  I implore you not to join the Dark Lord; he will try to convince you to.  It is no way to live.  I have to suffer everyday with my sins, knowing that I have taken the innocent lives of others.  My only comfort is knowing that I will be punished for all eternity in the Afterlife," said the man in a tired, weak voice, rubbing absentmindedly at his left forearm.

            "I would repent if I could…"

            Suddenly, Harry had a newfound respect for the former Headmaster of Durmstrang, and replied, "It's enough that you wish to repent.  Some, such as Wormtail or Lucius Malfoy have made no moves to ask forgiveness for their transgressions.  I believe that they may come back as a cockroach in the next life, if they are granted one at all.  As for joining Voldemort, I would never even think about it.  He killed my parents and stole any semblance of a normal life that I could ever hope to have."

            Karkaroff was halfway through a satisfied and grateful nod, when he crumpled to the ground, screaming and writhing in utter agony.  Harry watched in horror as tears involuntarily fell from the man's haunted eyes and the Dark Mark glowed a sinister blood red.  And then, as suddenly as it had started, the spectacle stopped and Karkaroff struggled to his knees, panting.

            "It's the Dark Mark.  He can send the Cruciatus and other curses through it, much the same way he does a Summons.  That way, he can randomly torture his servants from afar.  I am sorry you had to witness that, dear boy, but it will be happening quite often."

            Harry nodded, his bottle-green eyes still wide with shock.

            "The hour grows late, Mr. Potter.  I suggest that you find a soft spot in the dirt over there, lie down, and go to sleep.  You'll want to…"

            Karkaroff's words were cut off, however, by another round of the Cruciatus, sent through his Mark.  Harry gulped and turned away from the horrid sight, curled into a ball on the dirt floor, and willed sleep to overtake him.

            He was awoken several hours later by the pain of being kicked by a hard boot.  He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, only to be met with a stale, moldy piece of bread and a glass of filthy water.  He stared in disgust at what was expected to be his meal.

            "I would not complain if I were you, Harry," advised Karkaroff.  "It is all we get, and you will not get more until tomorrow morning."

            Harry nodded and slowly ate and drank.

            Two hours and several rounds of Karkaroff torture later, a Death Eater Harry had never seen before came into the small cell and dragged him back to Voldemort's throne room.

            "Ah, Harry…  I have had you brought to me because I would like to release you from that dingy cell."

            Harry looked at the pasty, snakelike man skeptically, as he continued.

            "I can end all of this, if you join me."

            Harry scoffed and spat, "Never."

            "Come now, Harry…  Do not tell me you wish to be *loyal* to Dumbledore.  Why, he has been keeping things from you for fifteen years, not telling you things that you have every right to know.  He even sent you to live with those Muggles… whom got their just punishment at my hands, for treating you the way they did."

            Harry glared at the Dark Lord, fury building up inside him.

            "And that Sirius Black… he killed your parents.  He's the one that convinced them to switch Secret Keepers.  And then, instead of looking after you, he landed himself in Azkaban."

            Suddenly, every window in the large mansion shattered as Harry yelled, at the top of his lungs, "*YOU* KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU BASTARD!"

            Voldemort ignored the slight glow radiating from the fifteen-year-old's body and the way his emerald green eyes seemed to house an enormous amount of power.

            He stood, rage shaking his own body as well, and said, "You *will* pay for that, boy.  I ask again, will you join me?"

            "NEVER!"

            Voldemort waved his wand and an invisible whip began lashing across Harry's back, causing him to cry out in pain.  

            After forty-three successive lashes, Voldemort calmly said, "Join me, Harry, and the pain shall end."

            "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" 

            "Lestrange, take him back to the Chamber to think about what the best choice would be."

            The Death Eater that had brought Harry to the throne room nodded and took him back to the cell.  He left Harry's wounds bleeding and pushed him in.

            Harry stumbled backwards into the wall and Karkaroff said, "I see that it has begun."

            Harry struggled to lift his head and look in Karkaroff's direction, while weakly replying, "Yes."

            "Try not to dwell on it.  The best thing to do in here while they're not torturing you is sleep and dream of being back on the outside.  You are a prisoner of war, Harry."

            Harry nodded and smiled half-heartedly at his new friend.

            "Thank you, Professor, for all your advice and being so kind to me.  You may have a dark past, but I believe that you are a changed man."

            Tears stung the older man's eyes as he replied, "Thank you, Harry.  Please, call me Igor."

            Harry nodded and crouched in the corner, wondering what had become of James, and if Sirius and the others were too terribly worried.

            The hours slowly passed on, and the only sounds Harry heard were Igor's agonizing screams as Voldemort lazily sat on his throne, cursing the former Death Eater through his Mark.  Harry often shivered violently, wishing for clothing or a warm blanket, as it was extremely cold in the cell.  He decided that the mansion was located somewhere in the far north.  He had no way of knowing how many hours had gone by or whether it was night or day, as there were no windows in the cell.  He could only assume that he had been there a full twenty-four hours.

            Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the cell door opening.  He looked up and his eyes flashed in anger as he saw the Dark Lord standing before him.  He then looked at his companion and realized that it was none other than Severus Snape.

            Snape's eyes filled with sympathy for the boy and Harry tried to hide his elation that the Potions Master were.  If he knew where he was, he would be rescued, right?

            Harry barely heard the Dark Lord say "He will join me.  The boy is too weak to withstand me," as he walked out of the cell.

            Snape shot him another look of pity, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

            _//Well… I never thought I'd see the day when Professor Snape would sympathize with me, or the day that I'd be happy to see him…//_ thought Harry to himself, almost laughing in his mind.

            His eyes began drooping and he looked to Igor, sleeping peacefully for the time being.  He decided that he might as well do the same.

            The days passed with the same routine:  get kicked awake, eat a stale piece of bread, drink a glass of light brown water (that tasted awfully gritty), go to Voldemort's throne room, refuse to become a Death Eater, get beaten with an invisible whip, go back to the cell he shared with Igor, and go to sleep.

            Just as he began to settle into the routine and accept it as a way of life, it all changed.

            One particularly frigid morning (Harry assumed it was morning, as he had just finished his "breakfast"), Voldemort stepped into the Chamber.

            "Hello Harry, Igor.  Harry, I have come to ask you one last time to join my ranks."

            Harry glared up at the Dark Lord and replied, "And I say, one last time, NEVER."

            "Do you not realize that I will not take 'no' for an answer?"

            Harry countered by saying, in a smart-aleck tone, "Do you not realize that I will give no answer except 'no'?"

            "Very well.  I shall have to give you more motivation to see things my way."

            Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Igor.

            "If you refuse yet again to join me, I shall have to kill your cellmate."

            Igor's sunken-in eyes shot open as he pleaded, "Do not do it Harry!  I am not worth it!  I am just one life compared to the many that you will be forced to take if you join him.  You do not want that blood on your hands!"

            Harry panicked, turning the choice over in his mind, while Voldemort smirked and began a countdown.

            "5… 4… 3… 2…"

            "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" screamed Harry, before the Dark Lord could speak the final number.

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

            The green light shot forth and hit Igor square in the chest.  Harry cried out as the older man's body slumped over, lifeless.

            Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry.

            "You *will* join me.  MORSMORDRE!"

            Harry watched in horror as the Dark Mark appeared on his forearm, black and vivid.

            "You now carry my mark.  I will leave you here to decide whether you will serve me willingly or by force."

            He then pointed his wand at Igor's body and said, in a bored voice, "Lemarsio!"

            All that was left in the corner was a pile of dust.

            Harry put his head between his knees and sobbed as the Dark Lord left, giving up all hope of rescue.  Perhaps pity wasn't enough to move Professor Snape to alert the Light to Harry's whereabouts.

            He woke up the next morning, coughing like there was no tomorrow and feeling as if he had been trampled by a clan of wild Hungarian Horntails.

            _//Ah crap… I must have gotten sick too.  Doesn't that just beat all…//_

            Lestrange burst into the cell, jerking Harry out of his thoughts.

            "Follow me boy," he said gruffly.

            Harry sighed and followed the Death Eater to Voldemort's throne room, preparing himself for another beating.

            "Today, Harry, we duel," said the Dark Lord, tossing Harry his wand.

            Harry tentatively picked it up, expecting some kind of trick.

            "It is not your wand, Harry, that you should be fearing…"

            Harry shot an angry look at his nemesis and said, "I do not fear you.  You know… in my third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we had a bit of training with boggarts.  And do you know what I saw when I came face to face with one?  No… not you.  I saw a Dementor.  And that just fueled my anger against you, because every time I'm around a Dementor, I hear my parents' last words.  Maybe it's a good thing I've got so much negative emotion built up against you…  For my parents, Cedric, the Dursleys, Igor… you're gonna meet a sticky end one of these days, and I plan on being the cause."

            "IGNORANT BRAT!  That is the problem with Gryffindors… you let your bravery cloud your judgment.  And let me tell you, boy, threatening me, LORD VOLDEMORT, was a foolish move!" screeched the Dark Lord.

            Harry smirked and replied, "Yeah, maybe stupid, but MERLIN, it felt good to say it!  Now, how about we skip the chitchat and formalities and jump right in?  EXPELLIARMUS!"

            Voldemort hadn't expected this, and as such, his wand shot from his hand.

            "ACCIO WAND!" screamed Harry, snickering at the sight of the Dark Lord staring dumbly as his wand sailed into the Boy Who Lived's hand.

            Voldemort quickly recovered, however, and spat, with as much venom as he could muster, "You think that will do you much good, brat?  Do you really think that I can only channel my magic through my wand, when you, a wizard whose power is nowhere near as potent as my own, have shown signs possessing the ability to use wandless magic?  RICTUSEMPRA!"

            Harry gasped with pain as he was thrown violently against the wall.

            Before Harry could gather the strength to raise himself, Voldemort shot another curse his way.

            "MICHRASDIA!"

            Harry was abruptly in the air feeling like a Stretch Armstrong doll, being pulled in opposite directions, at impossible lengths.  The only difference was that Harry most definitely was *not* made of soft, rubbery material.  He cried out in agony as he felt his body bending backwards, further than his bones would allow, and moved by an invisible force.

            "Ready to give up, boy?  Ready to beg at my feet for mercy?" asked the Dark Lord, laughing his high, cold laugh.

            "NEVER!"

            Suddenly, Harry's legs were moving in odd directions, and he heard a sickening crack as they both broke in several places.

            "Do you cry uncle, Potter?" asked Voldemort, now circling Harry like a hunter circles its prey, reveling in his pain.

            "SCREW YOU!!!"

            Harry felt himself fly up and hit the ceiling, before dropping the full fifteen feet to the floor.

            "Pick up your wand, brat, and fight me like a man!  Show me that worthless Gryffindor courage!"

            Harry grabbed his wand and the Dark Lord thundered, "I will teach you the meaning of fear, Potter!  I will teach you what it's like to be human, show you that you *are* an incompetent HUMAN!  All humans must die sometime and that includes you, boy!  YOU ARE NOT INVINCIBLE!  I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

            "You know, that bit about all humans dying at some point applies to you as well," retorted Harry.

            "Human is something I no longer am.  I gave up my petty humanity in favor of power and strength, something you still have the chance to do.  What I once said still holds true:  There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it!  Are you *weak*, Harry?"

            Harry sat up to the best of his ability and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, saying, "The only people who are weak are those that give in to evil in order to rule over others!  MERCURIO!!!"

            A silver light shot from Harry's wand at the same time that the green light of the Killing curse shot from Voldemort's fingers.  Both wizards looked on in shock as Harry's wand and Voldemort's hand incinerated into mere ashes.

            "FOOL BOY!  What have you done?!?  You will pay for my hand, you runt!"

            Harry was at a loss for words.  He had thought that the Priori Incantatum effect could possibly happen again, but he hadn't been expecting this.

            "LESTRANGE!  GET HIS CARCASS OUT OF MY SIGHT!" screamed the Dark Lord, furiously.

            Lestrange nodded, levitated Harry, and brought him back to the Chamber.

            Harry propped himself up against the wall and coughed violently.

            "Shit," he cursed, as dark blood appeared in his hand, pouring from his mouth.

            He decided not to fight the sleep that was overtaking his weak, cold, and sick body.  He closed his eyes, not even bothering to open them as he felt the Cruciatus randomly course through his veins, via the Dark Mark.  In fact, he did not open them again until he heard a soft lilting song, much like that of Fawkes.

            Harry looked up in amazement at magnificent white bird, standing as tall as a hippogriff.

            "All right there, Harry?"

            "You… you can talk?" stammered Harry.  "You… know my name?!?"

            "Of course I can talk, and DUH, yes I know your name!  I'm not the Head of the Order of Phoenix for nothing!" replied the bird in a deep, commanding voice.

            "Order of Phoenix?"

            "Yes, it's a council made up of Phoenixes—both Pyros and Archangels.  Your Headmaster's familiar, Fawkes, is a Pyro, as are all the scarlet ones.  We Archangels are pure white.  Anyway, there's no time for explanations now.  You have quite a few injuries that need healing.  You also have an illness raging through your body, which I can do nothing about.  I'm not omnipotent, you know.  By the way, the name is Angelus, and I am your new familiar."

            Harry nodded dumbly as Angelus healed his cuts, bruises, and broken bones.

            "Ah… a Dark Mark.  You won't be needing this anymore," Angelus said, letting his pearly tears fall onto the sinister Mark.

            Harry watched in awe as the skull and snake transformed into the shape of an Archangel.

            "It is a great honor to carry the Mark of the Angels.  I trust you will carry it well."

            Harry smiled dutifully and Angelus exclaimed, "Oh, and before I forget, here are your clothes.  Don't want to commit public indecency, now do we?"

            Harry laughed and quickly put his clothes on.  Angelus took one of his feathers and put it in Harry's hand.  Slowly, the feather disintegrated into a fine, white, glittery powder.

            "Sprinkle the dust over yourself.  It will render you invisible and able to walk through walls for a time.  I already have the ability to walk through solid things, and only those that I wish to see me, can.  Now, that wall there leads outside," said Angelus, pointing a platinum talon at the wall opposite the door.

            Harry nodded and they both walked outside, into a blinding blizzard.

            "Yeah… you're in Siberia… Anyway, hop on my back and we'll get out of this mess."

            Harry climbed onto the Archangel's back, and they were suddenly flying high above the clouds, at an incredible speed.

            "We should be arriving at Hogwarts in about five seconds… Ah yes, there it is now!" yelled Angelus, above the roaring wind.

            He landed right in front of the main entrance and Harry opened the door and walked in, the Angel following close behind.

            "It's lunchtime now, so let's go into the Great Hall.  My, but I do love a good surprise…  I believe they are not expecting you, and they *certainly* are not expecting me."

            Harry stifled a giggle and made his way to the Hall, opening the doors.  As he and Angelus walked in, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus shot out of their seats.  Sirius was the first to reach Harry, and gathered him into a bone-crushing hug.

            "Uh… Sirius… I can't breathe," complained Harry.

            "Oh… uh… right…"

            "Welcome back, Harry.  I see you've brought company," said Dumbledore, practically skipping towards him.

            "Uh, yeah… this is Angelus.  He's an Archangel and is the Head of the Order of Phoenix.  He says he's my new familiar and he rescued me.  He's pretty cool."

            Dumbledore looked shocked that anyone would refer to one of the most powerful beings in the universe as "pretty cool," but shook it off and asked, "Ah, so you've bonded then?"

            Angelus nodded and Harry asked, in a bewildered tone, "Eh?"

            "It will all be explained in good time, Harry.  For now, let's get you to the Hospital Wing to get checked over."

            "Hold on a second.  I want to ask Professor Snape something."

            Dumbledore dipped his head in consent and Harry turned to Snape (the only other occupant of the hall) and asked, "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore where I was so that *he* could rescue me, like… forever ago?"

            Snape glared at Harry and retorted, "I do not know the location of Voldemort's mansion.  I have to Portkey directly to his throne room whenever I answer a Summons.  Now, Potter, I trust that you have completed your Potions homework for the summer?"

            Harry squeaked and turned to Dumbledore, saying, "Ah, hospital wing, is it?"

            Everyone except Snape chuckled and accompanied Harry to the infirmary.

**A/N:  ***wipes brow*   Thank GOD that's finally over… That chapter took a LOT out of me… my poor little Muses are completely exhausted…  Oh well, cookies.  =^_^=

**MY A/N:  **AWWWW.  Poor little Muses.  I will cheer them up.  HEHE.  Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.  Keep them coming and the story will go on.  :P  Anyway, new chappy will be up within a week.  Cya.

SycoCallie:  Hey Syco!  Thanks for following the link!  Hehe, you made Nick blush, and then you made me blush with your second review.  I guess it's a good thing I got attacked by plot penguins, eh?

_amy__:  Glad you liked it.  =^_^=_

_Issa__:  Nick and I thank you profusely.  =^_^=_

_sew2100:  Awwwwwww… thankies!_

_ranger__:  All of you are making me blush.  Perhaps it was all these reviews that sent the penguins after me…_

_CastusAlbusCor__:  Yes he did, didn't he?  I had to threaten him with various punishments numerous times until I finally told him, "Okay, we're working on the chapter tonight, NO EXCUSES!"  Hehehe…_


End file.
